


Touch Me

by InstantKarma83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantKarma83/pseuds/InstantKarma83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke, a famous Japanese rocker and closeted gay, has to live a lie for the sake of his career. What he ended up getting, however, was an obsession for an American stripper and a yearning for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor do I make any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> This was a little brainstorm that originally popped into my head weeks ago, and I proceeded to post it on my other accounts outside of here. After some deliberation, I decided to post it on here by request. However, only the edited version will be posted. The full version will continue to be posted on my tumblr, y!, and AFF, so you can take your pick.
> 
> It started off as a one-shot, but by the end of it, I realized that it had potential for an extra part...or two, and judging by the early reviewers' feedback, I should go with that idea, ha. Anyway, quite a bit of research was done for this and all the locations mentioned are very much real. Originally, this was just going to be about the power of seduction, but, as usual, my brain insisted on something else, and I unintentionally gave it a bit more "heart" than I intended. Hope you enjoyed it.

 

 

Sasuke sat down gingerly in a chair, removing his black sunglasses. His eyes instantly took to the dimly lit surrounding area. He let himself sink into the plush seat, wearily sighing, as he felt the day's stress catch up with him. Around him, numerous decorative tables were filled with mostly male occupants. The scent of fine cigar smoke permeated through the air and the sounds of music, laughter, and the clinking of glasses could be heard from the well-stocked bars that surrounded both sides of the large floor.

He was at the 69 Club in Shinjuku Ni-chōme. Owned in part by a  _gaijin_ , the famous, high-end, strip club and bar had opened well over two years ago, and offered a variety of interesting services, such as semi-nude dancers, stage shows, lap dances, peep shows, and bed dances. Modeled largely after American strip clubs, depending on how much an individual was willing to shelve out, one could have their needs met with the utmost discretion respected—at least, that's what Sasuke understood. This was his first time here. He wasn't usually the sort to go to strip joints, but this time, he really needed the diversion. He wasn't very worried about being discovered either, since he was one of the low-key members of his band, and was not, what he would consider, a variety-style star that was easily recognized. He was always able to go out without being hassled or followed if he was on his own.

A male waiter suddenly arrived at his table near the left stage—which Sasuke had reserved hours earlier—smiling politely at him, as he handed him the glass of whiskey he'd ordered beforehand. Sasuke merely nodded in thanks, promptly dismissing the man in favor of his drink. He welcomed the familiar burn, as the liquor smoothly glided down his throat. Gradually sitting back in his seat again, he ran his hand back and forth over the cold, wet glass, the cool feel of his leather pants rubbing against his legs, as he shifted. While most of the patrons present were dressed in dress-shirts and their best wear, he was wearing a designer leather jacket with matching pants, and a plain, low-necked, black shirt. He wore two black studs in his pierced ears, and two silver rings on his right hand.

It was standard wear for someone like him, as he was a guitarist in a considerably well-known,  _visual kei_  rock band. He'd flown in from South Korea along with his band mates earlier in the afternoon, after finishing the Asian leg of their world tour. They'd done fourteen cities across twelve countries in the past two months, doing numerous press conferences, fan events, and television show appearances along the way. The performances had been a phenomenal experience, as they always were, but after two months of often not even knowing what day it was, he was glad for the week-long break they'd been given. It was partly because of this that he'd wanted to escape on his own for once, without heeding the calls of any managers, reporters, or fans.

The other reason was that he couldn't really indulge in the activities that were keenly relevant to him when he was constantly surrounded by his band mates and throngs of people—those activities being of the homosexual variety. He'd realized for certain, three years ago, that his tastes leaned more towards his own gender after a few failed relationships with women and a chance encounter with a male groupie after a concert in Kanagawa. It had been a heady and shocking revelation that at twenty-five had rocked his foundation. After the period of denial had passed, he'd managed to find it utterly ironic that millions of girls often launched themselves at him just for the chance to touch him, when he'd much rather have a hot piece of male ass wrapped around him instead.

About a year ago, he'd finally gotten the courage to come out to his band mates, who'd been surprisingly supportive of him. However, they'd all agreed that for the band's sake, they would keep his sexual orientation a secret for now, until they felt it was the appropriate time to make the announcement. Sasuke was more than fine with the choice, considering that he'd always been a private person, and was not ready to reveal something so personal. He was still trying to figure out how to live as a legitimately gay man in the Japanese rock world. Still, the pressure of maintaining that secret was occasionally burdensome. He had to feign interest in girls and answer questions about what his female type was, when in actuality, he had no female type—not anymore. Unfortunately, it was something that he'd have to live with for some time longer, and somehow, he'd have to find the strength to endure it.

The stage lights in front of Sasuke suddenly lit up, making him blink. He idly noted that the stage on the other side of the room, some ten feet away, did the same. It was show time.

The club DJ's voice was heard through the high quality speakers. "Gentlemen, a round of applause as the hour's entertainment begins!" Whistles, applause, and hoots were heard, as up-tempo dance music began to blare through the speakers. Sasuke sat back, his gaze revealing nothing, as a dark-haired man with pale skin came onto the stage, wearing white pants and a black shirt. At the other stage, a red-haired man came on the stage. Both men began to do individual routines to the music.

Sasuke clinically eyed the man in front of him, as he took off his shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin. He looked good enough, Sasuke thought disinterestedly. Unfortunately, however, the guy wasn't really his type, as nice as his body was. The rocker remained unmoved, admiring with cool detachment every bit of toned flesh that was revealed. Stripped down to a purple thong, the man swung around the pole attached to the stage, and the crowd around him applauded.

Sasuke's dark eyes merely followed the dancer as he pranced about on the stage, only moving to drink from his glass of whiskey. When the dance was over with less than ten minutes later, the man leaned against the pole, smiled, and lifted the side of his thong, revealing a trim hipbone. A few desperate-looking men rushed forward and promptly stuffed the empty space with yen bills.

Sasuke, in turn, sat there, casually nursing his drink. He was more than willing to give money generously, but only if he liked the dancer. Granted, with the lifestyle he led, it was hard to impress him these days.  _Earn your damned coins_ , he thought wryly, taking another drink, as the dancer slinked away. He sat there for another round, as another dark-haired dancer took the stage. He wasn't really to Sasuke's liking either, but the man was remarkably flexible, he observed, watching as the stripper did a split on the floor that had the nearby patrons cheering. By the time the dancer left the stage a short while later, Sasuke was on his third glass of whiskey.

He sighed heavily, suddenly feeling that perhaps going home wasn't a bad he liked to linger, but tonight he just wasn't into it _. Perhaps tonight just isn't the night for me_ , he thought morosely.  _I have too much on my mind, and it's been quite some time since I—_

Suddenly another stripper was announced by the DJ, interrupting his train of thought. "He's become legendary here in such short time. Gentlemen, please meet our proud American import, Naruto!"

 _American? Yeah, right._  Sasuke sucked his teeth, taking one last sip of his drink before he stood up. He stilled, however, when he saw the new arrival take the stage. He was wearing a black suit and hat. He was also considerably taller than the other men that had previously been on before him. Sasuke noted that the men—and the few women present—around him clapped wildly now, yelling the man's name in near frantic adulation.

The man named Naruto ignored this and kept his head low until the music changed to a mid-tempo, hip-hop based song, with a driving beat. Suddenly red and white lights were whirling around on stage and the man began to move on stage. He flung his hat in a practiced move, the item settling a few feet behind him.

Sasuke blinked, as a full head of brilliant, blond hair was revealed, and a startling handsome face was exposed. He was definitely in his twenties. A strong jaw, slim nose, and wide eyes that flashed with a wicked gleam beneath a heavy fringe, made up a face that Sasuke found all too intriguing. There was no doubt that the man was a  _gaijin_ , he thought. He had a secret weakness for foreigners. He suddenly found himself curious to see just what color those eyes were.

The man then moved his left leg, rolling his hip sensually, as he yanked his tie free and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white, dress shirt. He sent an entrancing, devilish smile at the crowd.

"Take it off, Naruto baby!" yelled a tipsy man around Sasuke's age.

The blond-haired stripper seemed to chuckle before finally yanking the shirt off his body on beat, revealing a very impressive upper body. Sasuke's dark eyes ran over the wealth of tanned skin that stretched over lean, taught muscles. Wide shoulders, firm pectorals, and the outline of toned abs could be made out clearly even beneath the muted lightning.

Sasuke suddenly became aware that his hand was hurting. Glancing down momentarily, he realized that he was holding his whiskey glass far too tightly. He eased his grip and returned to look at the dancer that now stood about two feet away in front of him.

He watched as the man tossed the shirt aside. Then suddenly, curious eyes were gazing back at him. The man seemed to blink at him before gradually smiling a teasing grin that made Sasuke shift in his seat a little. The foreigner's face lit up strikingly when he smiled, he thought.

The man named Naruto suddenly took a few steps closer. Swaying his hips on beat, he slowly began to lower the zipper of his pants. Sasuke was completely absorbed in the other's act, as the blond-haired male smiled at him again before looking at the crowd.

"Don't tease us anymore, Naruto! Take it off!" a woman screamed now, making others nearby cheer with her. She and her companions were practically drooling, Sasuke thought idly, before focusing his attention back on the object of his interest.

Naruto merely wiggled his brows in a teasing gesture before smoothly turning around. Then, on cue with a crescendo in the music, he yanked the remainder of the pants off. The result was an enthusiastic applause and an enormous increase in hooting and whistles. Some of the men even stood up.

Sasuke wasn't paying close mind to that, however. Not when his vision was filled with the most perfectly full, tanned ass cheeks, he'd ever seen in his life. They practically overwhelmed the small black thong the other wore, unlike with the other dancers that came out before him. The broad, bare back and naked cheeks had an instant effect on him, as his leather pants suddenly seemed too tight on him.

The blond-haired man suddenly turned back around and began to move provocatively to the rhythm. Sasuke's eyes, meanwhile, honed in on the impressive package that bobbed back and forth, covered by the flimsy cloth of his thong. The man seemed to be in a half-erect state, and even covered, Sasuke could tell that the man was certainly well endowed. Sasuke could just barely make out the tantalizing rod of flesh through the material. The rocker then tore his eyes away, watching intently the clenching and releasing of beautifully toned thighs and muscular calves. The muscles of the dancer's abdomen rippled with every elongated sway of his hips, and Sasuke watched, perfectly entranced. He unconsciously licked his lips.

The blond-haired man slowly dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, and crawled forward, sending an almost ferally seductive look his way. Sasuke smirked a little.  _He's focusing on me_.

The performer then lowered the upper portion of his body to the platform floor, as his ass suddenly rose and dropped again. He repeated the motion slowly, three times, before speeding up the motion. Then, he rose fluidly onto his knees only a foot or so away in front of Sasuke. The dark-haired rocker held his gaze steadily. The man then spun around on his knees, showing Sasuke his backside again, as if knowing exactly what he wanted. The dancer then placed his hands on the stage floor and began to undulate his hips, closing his eyes as his head fell back.

Sasuke eyed the motion intensely, his eyes hooded. The enticing globes of tanned flesh clenched and jiggled with the man's movement's, and Sasuke found himself thinking, that if he could have his way—if he were alone with this man at this very moment—he would push the other's face down onto the floor and worship that ass properly.

The guy then lowered the upper portion of his body again, until his face was lying flat on the platform, and continued to undulate his backside. He then brought his hands beneath him, between his legs, to caress the inside of his thighs before slowly gliding upwards over the scantily clad area of his perineum. Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue then. He dumbly watched as the other glided over the area with his fingers a few times, before gradually rising from his position.

Sasuke sat there for another five minutes as the other showed off his talents on the pole, rubbing his body against it, lifting himself, and performing a solid upside down split on it, much to the jubilation of others present. When the man's set was done, he crawled around, as everyone proceeded to practically rain bills over him. The man collected all the notes with a smile, letting several of the patrons stuff the sides of his thong with them. Then, he reached Sasuke. With a mischievous smile, the golden stripper leaned backwards momentarily, retrieving the hat he'd discarded. Then in a surprising gesture, he lifted a muscular arm and put the fashionable hat on Sasuke's head, to the amusement of the others present.

Sasuke blinked in surprise before smirking. He looked up languidly into those smiling, very  _blue_ eyes, and reached into his pocket. A moment later, Sasuke held the money between two elegant fingers, and watched with vague amusement, as the other's eyes widened slightly at seeing the amount he held. With a pleased smile, the blond-haired man scooted forward and spread his knees some. Then, with one hand, he lifted the  _front_  of his thong a bit with a saucy smile.

Sasuke smirked back at him and licked his lips, casually placing the bills in the small space provided. Sasuke could just make out the top of the neatly trimmed curls of the other's pubic hair. From this vantage point, he could now also clearly see the defined outline of the other's veined-member through the ultra-sheer garment. Then the thong snapped back into place.

"Thank you," the blond-hair man told him in Japanese with a smile. He then rose and picked up his belongings, leaving the stage, with an alluring sway of his ass.

Sasuke watched him go from his table, reaching up to remove the hat from his head. Deftly spinning the fine black hat in his hands, he decided on one thing.

He  _would_  be seeing this Naruto again sometime soon.

* * *

The following night, Sasuke sat on his leather sofa in his living room. He'd managed to spend the day with his two friends in Shinagawa. When he arrived home to his apartment in Roppongi Hills, he'd wandered around for two hours, not knowing what to do with himself. He'd lifted some weights and had browsed the internet on his laptop for a while before settling for watching television. Sitting around and watching television for hours wasn't something he was used to these days, however. He was usually a nocturnal person. As he was a musician that was used to playing nighttime gigs, he often stayed up until the wee hours of the morning either relaxing in the hotel room, at after parties, or writing songs.

Now, however, as he mindlessly switched channels, his mind kept drifting back towards the American stripper from the night before. Sasuke found himself absurdly curious about him. The large blue eyes, blond hair, and those impressive physical  _assets_  had stayed within his mind's eye. There was that voice of his too, Sasuke thought. It had been a surprisingly husky baritone. He was admittedly curious to hear what that voice would sound like in a full conversation.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke decided that he was fed up with wondering. He'd been planning on waiting until the weekend to return to the club but…

_Fuck it. I'm going._

About a half hour later, dressed in his leather jacket, dark jeans, a black shirt, and boots, he arrived at the club by taxi. As it was a Sunday night, not many people were present within the large, dimly lit room. There were two dancers on the respective stages doing routines, but Sasuke paid no mind, instead heading for the main desk.

"Ah, good evening! How can I help you, sir?" said the smiling grey-haired clerk. Dressed in a dress-shirt, with his hair spiked strangely to the side, he wore a red contact in one eye, whereas the other one was dark.  _Must be an otaku nerd_ , Sasuke thought.

"I'd like to request for a room service."

"Fantastic! Would that be a champagne room service? And would you prefer the large room suitable for several guests or the smaller, private room?"

"Um, sure. And private."

The clerk began to type on the flat-screen computer in front of him. "How long would you like it for?"

"Half-hour, I guess," Sasuke replied after a moment of pause.

The man typed in the price. "Is there a particular brand of champagne you'd like, sir?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just give me the best you've got."

The clerk nodded. "This comes with the lap dance service. Is there a certain dancer you have in mind or would you like us to provide you with one based on your preference?"

Before Sasuke could open his mouth, the clerk leaned in a little. "If you want to watch your favorite perform a little show of self-pleasure, we do offer  _nozoki beya,_ or you can buy _extra_ services _,_ you know," he said with a wink.

"No thanks," Sasuke replied, beginning to get annoyed. "I just want the  _gaijin_  for the lap dance."

The clerk's eyes widened with recognition. "Ah, Naruto! Very well then. You're lucky. He's on his last hour shift for the night. We'll let him know so he can get prepared."

The man then tallied the total on his computer and generated the receipt. Sasuke readily paid for it with his credit card, having more than enough funds to pay for a lap dance every hour of every day, if he wished for it.

"Now, you are aware of the rules? No touching unless the dancer allows you to, and any sign of unwarranted harassment will be dealt with by immediate removal from the premises," the clerk said in an almost absent monotone. Sasuke could only imagine how many times a day he repeated the same warning.

Sasuke nodded.

The man smiled. "Good." The clerk then picked up his headset from where it lay near the computer keyboard and spoke into the mic. "Ino, my dear, go inform Naruto that he has a lap dance in champagne room A secured, starting in ten minutes. Thank you."

The clerk then smiled at Sasuke. "Very well then. One of our hosts will be escorting you to your room in just a moment, Uchiha-san. If you need anything, my name is Kakashi."

The man was quick, Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke hadn't told him what his name was, but the man had apparently garnered his name from his card. The rocker nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

A moment later, a slender looking young man with short brown hair guided him from the lobby towards the back. Two hallways split off towards the left and right. The host led him to the first room on the left, which had a large, red velvet curtain instead of a door. Then he pushed aside the curtain and instructed Sasuke to make himself comfortable on the large red couch in the corner of the room. The room was about the size of a bedroom with adjustable lighting that was currently set on low, to provide an intimate atmosphere, and there was soft, seductive music playing from the speakers located in the upper corners of the room. The floor was well carpeted and there was a large rectangular mirror on the wall, opposite the couch, that was almost the width of the wall itself.

Sasuke did as the host said, idly eyeing his surroundings. He was admiring the pleated, velvet-lined walls when a minute later, the host came back with a tray that had Dom Perignon chilling in a bucket of ice and two glasses. He then set it on the lacquered mini-bar near the couch. Sasuke then politely declined the host's offer to pour him champagne.

"Just press the button on the wall if you need any further assistance. Your dancer will be with you in just a few minutes," he said, before leaving. The curtain closed with a 'swoosh' behind him.

Sasuke sat there, propping an elbow on the arm of the couch, anxious with anticipation. A few times he'd gone to some strip clubs with the band—heterosexual strip clubs. Logically, due to that issue alone, Sasuke found the outings more annoying than fun. The only thing that made those experiences worse was when the strippers offered to sleep with him, and free of charge—it was beyond awkward for him.

Sasuke was gingerly picking at the lint on the arm of the couch when the curtain was suddenly pulled back, and in walked the man that had been on Sasuke's mind for most of the day.

The blond-haired American was wearing a short-sleeved, v-necked, black shirt that stood out against his unusual coloring. He also wore form-fitting shorts of the same color that barely reached mid-thigh and ankle-length boots. He then smiled. It was a confident smile that Sasuke warmed up to instantly.

"Hello there," Naruto said, letting the curtain close behind him. "My name's Naruto. I'm pleased to meet you," he said with a slight bow.

Sasuke nodded, standing up.  _He has no accent_ , he thought, vaguely impressed. He also noted that they stood at practically the same height. Sasuke was taller than the average Japanese man—something he found out when visiting an informative variety television show with the band not long ago.

"I know your name," Sasuke returned smoothly, with a slight smirk. "My name's Sasuke. You might not remember me, but—"

"You were the one from last night. The guy near the stage, right? I remember," Naruto said with a lopsided grin. "I like to focus on a face in the crowd. You have a very nice face that one can't easily forget. And, I especially can't forget someone who offers money so generously," he teased.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "You're very upfront." He liked that.

Naruto chuckled. "It's a very American quality, isn't it?

Sasuke nodded. "It is. By the way, you may speak English around me. I understand it perfectly," he added, switching to the language at the last.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really now?" he murmured in English, looking surprised and pleased.

"Yes, really," he replied easily.

Naruto smiled. "Well, then I think we'll be getting along great. I'll take good care of you, Sasuke-san."

"You can call me Sasuke, and please do," the dark-haired rocker murmured, his eyes skimming over Naruto's face.

Naruto gave a grin before nodding, gesturing towards the couch. "Please sit down. Would you like some champagne?"

Sasuke sat down, nodding. "Yes, please." In actuality, he could do without it, but he'd agree to the offer to have an excuse to see the other in motion. Naruto was too interesting to look at.

"You know, I'll admit, I was surprised when I heard that someone had secured the champagne room and asked for me," the other said, using his thumbs to open the bottle. It opened with a faint 'pop'.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked, watching as the champagne was poured into the two glasses.

"Usually the men that want private services ask for…" Naruto paused as he thought of the appropriate phrase.

"The weirder shit?" Sasuke supplied with a raised brow.

Naruto laughed. It was a warm, husky chuckle that Sasuke liked very much. "Yeah, that says it nicely," he handed Sasuke a glass and set the bottle back into the bucket. He raised his own glass. "Bottoms up," he said with a wink.

Sasuke let out a snort. He took a nice, long sip, the fizzy liquid bubbling on the tip of his tongue before making its way down his throat. It was cool and crisp. He still preferred a Scotch on the rocks, however.

Naruto, made his way around Sasuke, glass in hand. As he did so, Sasuke was granted a close view of the other's ample rear-end, which looked pleasing in those shorts.  _To say the least_ , he thought slyly.

The blond-haired stripper sat next to him, with only an inch or two separating them. "So, wanna tell me how you know English? It's very good. Your accent is light," he said, raking perceptive blue eyes over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke hummed. He turned slightly towards the other to better look at him. "I went to bilingual schools here in the city. Graduated from Aoba."

"Aoba International?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Wow, so you had some good education," Naruto said consideringly.

He shrugged.

Naruto took another sip of the champagne. He then seemed to study the glass. "So… what exactly do you do by day?"

"What do you think I do?" Sasuke queried back.

Naruto glanced at him with a crafty look. "I'm not sure, but whatever you do, it must pay well. Not everyone strolls up in here and buys Dom Perignon. It's also a Sunday night. Not the most ideal night for salary men to get their kicks," he said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. The man was astute. Normally he didn't like people as observant as he was, but it pleased him that this stripper wasn't a completely dumb simpleton. "You're right, and I am not a salary man. What I do, however, I'm keeping to myself. Are you always this inquisitive with customers?" he countered with vague amusement.

Naruto smiled, the slightest hint of a dimple flashing in his right cheek. This, Sasuke also liked. The man's teeth were white and even, which meant that he most likely took good care of himself. "I guess I can't help it. I don't often get to speak in English with customers, so I guess I'm getting carried away," he shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"What kinds of customers do come here, if I can ask? We've established that they often ask for weird services."

Naruto chuckled. "Right. Well, we usually get young clubbers, closeted salary men, and big bosses, or sometimes television personalities. But like I said, they normally don't talk a lot, as much as they  _touch_ ," he said wryly.

Sasuke hummed. "If they did talk more, would you talk back to them as much?"

"Probably not," the other admitted with an inclination of his head.

"How come?" he asked curiously.

Naruto blinked, sending him an intimate smile. "Because none of them are as interesting as you are."

Sasuke felt something warm unfurl deep within his gut. The way the other had said that did something to him. He didn't want to think that it was his ego responding, because after all, the man might be lying, but… he  _really_  didn't want to think so at this moment. "I'm flattered."

"Heh. I won't boost up your ego too much with words, because I'm sure you know you're gorgeous," the blond-haired dancer suddenly quipped, taking Sasuke's glass out of his hand. He set it on a small stand near the couch in the corner, along with his, before returning to his position. This time, however, he was closer to Sasuke. His right thigh, touching Sasuke's left. "But if you're ready, I'm ready to  _show_  you just how much I think so," he murmured, sending Sasuke an insinuating smile.

Sasuke swallowed. "I'm all yours," he replied, his tone low.

Naruto smiled. "Good," he replied, rising fluidly. He glanced down and stepped forward, pushing Sasuke's jean-clad legs apart with his knees. "Just sit back and enjoy," he instructed softly.

He began to move then, gently, subtly to the soft music coming through the speakers. His well-groomed hands ran up his own sides, then up to his neck, before running back down his chest, until they reached his pelvis, his hips swaying gently all the while. His fingers then toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up slightly, before bringing it back down, his blue eyes rapt on Sasuke's.

Sasuke held his hooded gaze, anxious for what would come next.

After a few more times of repeating the action, the blond-haired stripper gradually began to lift the shirt up his midriff, and over his chest, until he finally lifted his arms, and removed it. He deftly tossed it at the opposite end of the couch.

Sasuke stared at the expanse of skin that was revealed. The man had a beautiful chest with dusky brown nipples that were neither too big nor too small. It was as he stared at the other's chest, that he noticed the charm dangling in the center. It was an intricate gold leaf attached to a gold chain that hung around the other's neck.  _I've never seen a leaf that looks like that for a charm_ , he thought vaguely, before hands suddenly covered up his view. Naruto was running them over his body again. The sight of the tan hands roaming over his bare skin up close, instantly had desire pooling low in Sasuke's groin.

"Do you like what you see?" Naruto asked huskily.

"You know I do," Sasuke replied absently, his gaze fixed on the other's hands.

Naruto chuckled a little. "Well then I'll give you more to like." Naruto's hands suddenly ran down his chest until it reached his pelvis. Sasuke could see the defined lines of the other's musculature where the hip joined the leg, the elastic shorts were that low. Naruto was then running his hands gently over his abdomen, tracing little patterns until they travelled back downwards and reached the visible bulge of his dick. He stroked it gently once, then twice, under the supervision of Sasuke's heated gaze, before rising to hook his thumbs beneath the band of the shorts. "Shall I take it off?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

Sasuke raised an elegant brow, as if saying, " _Obviously"_.

Naruto gave a light huff of laughter. He then slowly turned around, presenting Sasuke with his broad back. The blond-haired tease then looked over his shoulder with a smirk, and began to lower the shorts, inch by inch. Slowly, two dimples perched at the small of his back were revealed, and then—to Sasuke's pleasure—the tanned, round, globes of his ass were fully unveiled. The thinnest, black g-string rode between those cheeks, and Sasuke absentmindedly found himself thinking that it would've been better if the other hadn't worn anything at all. Naruto quickly divested himself of the shorts, tossing it on top of his shirt in the corner.

"Do you wanna touch? Just don't get too fresh," he warned lightly when Sasuke's hands were midway to touching him.

Sasuke, however, was only paying attention to him with half a mind. When he felt the skin of the other's back, he thought it felt like touching corded silk. It was smooth and yet firm with strength. Sasuke's steady, pale hands then ran down the back once, before rising, and travelling back down again. Then, he  _finally_  got to run his hands lightly over the fantastic ass that fascinated him. He couldn't decide yet if he liked it more than the blond-haired man's eyes, but it was close. He skimmed the firm buttocks for a moment, readying to squeeze them until he felt Naruto's hands grasp his own. "That's enough for now. Now let me do my thing," he assured, with a roguish smile.

Sasuke sighed quietly. He would pout if it were in his character to do so. Instead, he complied and returned his hands to his lap. Naruto then began to move his hips again, rotating them slowly, seductively. Sasuke felt himself harden in his pants, as he watched the muscles in Naruto's back work and the muscles of his ass clench and release. Naruto then bent over slightly and ran one finger over the crack of his ass. He did this repeatedly, before moving lower for a moment, and then rising again. Then, Naruto finally backed up on him, pressing his backside to Sasuke's groin, as he braced on Sasuke's knees.

 _Shit._ Sasuke opened his legs further, rubbing his sweaty palms against his upper thighs, since he could do nothing else. He watched, as the tanned ass rubbed in gentle circles against the area, before switching rhythm and moving up and down, instead. Sasuke could feel his neck begin to perspire.

Naruto then stood upright and turned. There was a brazen smirk on his handsome face, and Sasuke watched, as one tanned hand ran down that bare chest again, to eventually glide over his half-hardened, clothed erection. It was barely contained by the elastic pouch, which Sasuke realized, was sheer.  _It would be so easy to rip it apart_ , Sasuke thought brashly.

Naruto then laid a hand on Sasuke's chest, running it gently across the breadth of it for a few moments, before he finally brought his other hand to join it. He then gripped the lapels of the jacket. "How about we make you a little bit more comfortable," he suggested smoothly. Sasuke barely had time to reply before insistent hands were pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Sasuke aided him. He then tossed the jacket aside on the edge. Naruto then ran hands along the other's nape. "You have great shoulders. You must work out, huh," he murmured admiringly.

"When I can," Sasuke managed to reply, his eyes travelling down the other's long body.

"Good, then that means you can handle some weight," the other said, before unexpectedly turning around, and settling himself in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke could feel his body warm up a few more degrees.

"Relax," Naruto soothed upon hearing the other's intake of breath. He leaned back fully against Sasuke's chest. "Just feel."

Sasuke grunted, thoroughly overwhelmed with the sensations the other's body simply being on his gave him. Slowly, Naruto began to move on him, rotating his hips repeatedly on what was now a full hard on. The motion caused the cloth of his boxers to rub deliciously over the sensitive skin of his cock, and Sasuke felt as if he were caught between heaven and hell, knowing that his own actions were limited. Naruto then reached up with one arm and wrapped his hand around the back of Sasuke's neck, as he turned his face into the crook of the other's neck. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath puffing against his sensitive neck, and Sasuke instantly brought his face closer.  _He smells wonderful_ , the dark-haired rocker thought. He knew that he would forever associate the fresh, sensual smell with the blond-haired dancer.

As he inhaled the other's intoxicating scent, Sasuke found himself imagining what it would be like to reach beneath the warm body on top of his and tear the flimsy piece of cloth that kept the other covered to his eyes. Then he would unzip himself, slick himself up, and plunge in between the meaty globes that felt so divine on him. Yeah, he would do it—if he were allowed to.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto whispered into his neck. It was a breathy, husky question that made Sasuke's aching length throb more within the confines of his pants. He could feel himself leaking.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed back.

Naruto then reached down and grabbed his hands, where they were at his sides. He positioned them on his tanned, near-naked hips, and held them there firmly with his own hands. "You can touch me here, but keep them there." He then wound his right arm behind Sasuke's neck again and began to gyrate harder, rubbing his ass against Sasuke's erection. The rocker controlled a near-gasp from escaping. The friction was simply unbelievable and he found himself squirming slightly into the couch instead of bucking up into the other's ass, as he so fervently wanted to.

"Damn," he suddenly muttered in Japanese. He could suddenly feel the pleasure increase by various degrees. The familiar ache concentrating in the center of his groin began to intensify. "I… Naruto."

"It's okay. Cum if you want to, Sasuke. Let it go," the other urged softly.

It had been too long since the last time Sasuke had found a physical release. He couldn't hold out anymore. The words instantly triggered a signal in his brain that quickly ran through the rest of his tense body. Without warning, the concentrated pleasure grew within him until it burst like a firework, and he came with a quiet sigh, his mouth open alongside the other's brow.

Feeling Sasuke shudder, Naruto soothingly rubbed the rocker's neck with one hand, and rubbed his thigh with the other. He continued to rub for a few minutes until Sasuke's breathing had returned to normal. Naruto then lifted his head slightly and looked at Sasuke. "Felt good, huh?" he said with a bright smile, as if they hadn't just done a naughty act.

Sasuke unexpectedly found himself giving a lopsided smirk. "Yeah," he replied with a shake of his head.

' _Good' doesn't even begin to describe it_ , he thought to himself with satisfaction.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sasuke spoke into his cell phone the following afternoon. He was at Ukaitei restaurant in Shibuya with his two friends. Seated at a small cubicle near a window, his friends were currently digging into their meal of grilled snapper wrapped in seaweed. Sasuke had been doing the same until his band manager called him.

"Yeah, I've been working on them." A pause ensued. "Yeah, because I'm one of the lucky few who get to work while on vacation," he remarked dryly. Sasuke listened in with half an ear as the man with the familiar raspy voice informed him with the latest news regarding their tour on the other end.

"Wait, what?" he said after a minute, in response to something that was said. " _Two more_  dates?" Sasuke sighed. "What's the point of declaring the Asian leg over with if it isn't really over with, then?" he snapped. "Look, you can talk to me more about this later. I'm eating.  _I'm eating_. Goodbye, Hamura," he dismissed, pressing the end button on his cell phone. He promptly put it on silent.

"So I take it that more performances are still to come?" Shikamaru said wryly, as he observed the other across from him.

"They're working you hard, huh, Sasuke," Jūgo said next Shikamaru.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slightly. "The band wants to close the tour off in Japan. We've been offered the opportunity to play at the Dome."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Tokyo Dome?" At Sasuke's nod, he smiled. "Wow. That's an honor, Sasuke. Bands work for years to get the opportunity."

"I know," he said softly. Playing at the Tokyo Dome was not something easily achieved in the  _visual kei_  rock world. Granted, they weren't as  _visual_ anymore, having leaned more towards mainstream in terms of their looks in the past two years, but their music was still a symbol of it. "It's strange. I thought I'd be more excited about it."

"What do you mean," Jūgo, inquired. The tall man set his chopsticks down and paid close attention.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's hard to explain," he replied, reaching over and taking a sip of the Coca-Cola he'd ordered.

Shikamaru observed his friend closely. He'd known the other for ten years now, and had been his friend throughout good times and bad, just as Jūgo had. As of late, he'd realized how much the stress of his rocker lifestyle was affecting him—more so after he came out. Shikamaru felt like he could only do so much, being a non-band member. "Sasuke, you need a long vacation, man," he said, picking at his food.

"Believe me, I know."

"Why don't you guys go on a hiatus? It doesn't have to be long. Maybe six months," Jūgo offered.

Sasuke snorted derisively. "It's easier said than done. We just secured a chance to submit a song for another soundtrack, we're doing a tour,  _and_  doing the Tokyo Dome in a month and a half. That won't be happening. We're peaking and… it's fun, but…"

"But it's overwhelming," Shikamaru finished for him. "Sasuke, I really think you need to consider the hiatus thing when the tour is over. Even a six-month break or  _something_. Your situation isn't quite like the other guys in the band. I know it has to be lonely on the road sometimes."

Sasuke blinked absently at his glass of soda, watching as a rivulet of condensation travelled down its side. It was too difficult at the moment for him to voice just how correct Shikamaru was with that last statement. Lonely was how he felt when the guys in the band were talking about girls and he felt inclined to retire to his room instead. Lonely was how he felt whenever he spotted a gay couple strolling together. Lonely was how he felt when he had to go to clubs on his own. Although he hadn't felt so lonely last night, he thought, an unbidden smile suddenly curling at the edge of his lips.

"Creepy. What was that, Shikamaru?" Jūgo remarked, leaning close to Shikamaru's side.

"I believe that was a rare phenomenon with Sasuke called the 'secret smile'" Shikamaru replied in a conspiratorial tone. "Don't blink. It might never happen again."

"You guys are idiots," Sasuke snorted.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Seriously though. What was that about?"

Sasuke shook his head, crossing his arms. "Secret smiles are secret for a reason."

"Well now we've been exposed to the secret smile. So tell us," Jūgo insisted, sipping from his water.

Sasuke shook his head again. "When I'm ready to, you will be the first to know," he assured steadily, sending a teasing smirk.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing they weren't going to get anything out of the other. His stubbornness was enough to drive even the most patient man crazy sometimes. "Just tell me this. Whatever this  _thing_ is… is it good?"

Sasuke considered the question for a moment, a smile playing at is lips again, as he thought of the verbal exchange that he'd had with the blond-haired stripper. "Yeah."

* * *

Naruto sat at his dresser in the 69 Club, sipping a can of soda, as he flipped through a magazine. He'd already performed twice for the night. After having showered, he put on a new set of clothes, consisting of a white shirt, black shorts, and boots. He actually preferred jeans, but apparently, the patrons liked to see him in shorts, as was informed to him by Kakashi.  _Whatever brings in the money_ , he'd told the older man in response.

Although he did have his limits. There were certain acts he simply would not do. He never did full-on nudity, for instance, preserving what little modesty he could afford. His more money desperate coworkers willingly submitted to it on the nights when the parties really became wild. Naruto also didn't take well to  _nozoki beya_. For some reason the country's men had developed, what, in his opinion, were the strangest fetishes, one of the most popular being watching people shower or bathe from a peephole. He understood voyeurism, of course, but why watch, when one can participate up close, he felt. He also didn't allow manhandling of his private areas without consent. Some of the drunker, bleary-eyed salary men often became far too physical for his liking, particularly in the private rooms. On a few occasions, he'd punched the lights out of some of them, for shoving their hands in areas they weren't supposed to—not that he  _had_  to fend for himself. They had three strapping bouncers that regularly patrolled the club to provide assistance and security.

More often than not, however, Naruto enjoyed his job. The amount of money he made was more than enough to satisfy his monetary needs. There were things he wanted to do and places he wanted to go to, and when he had vacation days, he could do a lot of that. Admittedly, he also liked being the center of attention, and his job kept him in an unambiguous spotlight. Although that also had some drawbacks, and he'd had to sacrifice quite a bit due to that. In the past two nights, however, he'd been experiencing the benefits of his job.

Naruto smiled a little. Sasuke was a type of man he didn't get to see very often. When he'd taken the stage two nights earlier, the man's moody good looks had instantly attracted his attention. The thick ebony hair, regal features, and searing dark eyes that seemed to have the power of a magnet, had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. Rarely were the men ever that good looking around here or quite that generous. When he'd returned to the dressing room Saturday night, he'd been surprised to count a total of 70,000 yen from him alone, after his stage performance. He'd felt shocked, flattered, and unmistakably grateful. When the man had returned last night and asked for him, Naruto knew that he'd wanted to give him a good one-on-one show. He liked to think that he was always good, but he had to acknowledge to himself that he wasn't always motivated to perform enthusiastically for every patron. Last night, however, there wasn't any doubt that he'd wanted to show off for Sasuke. With most customers, he had to fantasize that they were the type he'd want to do this for, but with Sasuke, he found the man very attractive in person, and genuinely enjoyed the reactions he could bring forth from the dark-haired man. It had been a true pleasure.

Naruto set the magazine aside on the dresser, leaning his head back against the chair he sat in. The dressing room was a well-lit, large, rectangular room that held several small stations for the dancers. It also had two small shower stalls, a bathroom, and small table for eating. Naruto glanced at the clock on the far left wall. It was already midnight. As it was a Monday going on Tuesday, it wasn't that full and activity was slow. He glanced over as one of his coworkers came in from the main floor, shoving aside the curtain.

"I need water," Sai declared. The pale-skinned dancer with short black hair had been away for a good half-hour. Clad in a blue thong, the man grabbed a towel he'd left at his personal station, which was next to Naruto's.

"Worked your ass off?" Naruto quipped, his eyes alight with humor, as he handed the other a water bottle from the small fridge they kept between their dressers. A year older than his own twenty-five years, the dark-haired, Japanese native had been working at the 69 Club from day one. Naruto was fond of Sai, even though the bastard had come onto him at their very first meeting. Ino had assured him afterwards that it was a strange form of hazing the other tended to do, and that considering that he hadn't beaten the other blue for it Naruto had passed. During the times when he'd thought he'd have a nervous breakdown over various situations that had arisen over the last year and a half, Sai had always offered a shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks," Sai replied, accepting the bottle. After a long sip, the other sighed, proceeding to wipe off his chest. "You look like you're ready to go home."

Naruto smiled. "I think I am. Tomorrow I have some studying to do."

"Getting ready for those final exams, huh?"

"Yeah. The time is almost near. A few more weeks and it's all over with," Naruto replied.

"I can't believe—"

"Naruto," Ino suddenly stuck her head past the curtain. The pretty, blond-haired girl had been working there as a host since the beginning. She was one out of two females who worked there. "You're needed for a champagne room service in fifteen."

Naruto sighed. "Really?" he murmured somewhat unenthusiastically. "Any idea who it is?"

"Cheer up. It's that hot guy from last time," she said with a smile.

Naruto suddenly felt a sliver of excitement course up his spine.  _Sasuke_. "Is that so? Hey! Before you go, why don't you tell Kakashi to arrange it for room C?" he requested.

"Ooh, something different, huh? I'm on it," Ino said with a wink.

Sai looked at him. "I don't know how you do it. You always get the good ones."

Naruto chuckled, looking like a satisfied cat. "I'm good."

Fifteen minutes later, after a quick wash-up and a few light sprays of AXE, Naruto redressed in his previous clothing, and arrived at room C. The room was dark but all of the furnishing and walls—with the exception of the booth—was made of clear glass that was lit up with neon lighting that flashed intermittently.

Naruto's blue eyes immediately gravitated towards the dark figure that sat in the booth in the corner of the room. He was languidly reclining against the dark cushions. Tonight, Sasuke was dressed in his leather pants, with what looked like a fine, black, blazer jacket, and a dark linen shirt with the first top buttons undone.  _Sexy doesn't even cut it_ , Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, you're back," Naruto greeted in English with a smile. He sauntered over to Sasuke, bypassing the table in front of him. The other straightened a little upon seeing him. "Did you miss me?"

Sasuke chuckled a little, that familiar smirk that Naruto had grown fond of, curling perfect, sensual lips. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I was just passing by."

"Is that so? Well, you seem to be passing around here often then. And just around the same time too," Naruto remarked knowingly, as he sat down on Sasuke's left.

"Just a strange coincidence," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"That's happened three times in a row?" Naruto said, making them both chuckle. Naruto liked making the other laugh. He had fantastic cheekbones that were exposed when he did. Naruto eyed the bucket of champagne on the mini bar in the corner. "Would you like me to serve you champagne?"

He shook his head, his dark bangs brushing against his face. "No, thank you. I'm not all that crazy about it," he said, draping an around the top of the couch, behind Naruto.

Naruto's brows rose. "You don't like it?"

Sasuke sighed a little. "Not really. It isn't bad. However, I prefer whiskey. Preferably Scotch."

Naruto studied him.  _That suits him nicely_ , he thought. "Yeah, I can see that. You like beer?"

"Kirin Ichiban and Heineken," he replied smartly. "You?"

"Sapporo and Heineken," Naruto replied with a smile. "You know, you could get the room without the champagne. Kakashi just sells it to you like that to get you to spend more."

Sasuke let out a half-hearted huff of amusement. "I know. I don't mind it though. They can keep it, or you can give it to one of your friends. It doesn't matter."

Naruto eyed him watchfully. "You seem a bit pensive tonight."

Sasuke looked at him.

"Sorry. It's just, your face and your expression—it's a bit drawn. I can't help but notice these things in my line of work," Naruto offered.

Sasuke gave a deep sigh now, momentarily looking up at the ceiling. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it? We strippers are sometimes like therapists, just without the documentation," he remarked glibly.

Sasuke gave a huff of laughter. He shook his head. "It's difficult to explain," he eventually replied, turning a bit towards the other.

"Try me," Naruto insisted.

Sasuke looked at him, searching his gaze for a long moment, before looking away. "My line of work is a bit… unusual."

"Like mine?"

"Well… in a way, I suppose. Unusual hours, artistically demanding. The thing is I work in conjunction with other people."

Naruto looked down between them for a moment, as if considering his next question. He lifted his gaze back up. "Do you work in the entertainment industry?"

Sasuke nodded absently, staring down at a spot on the carpeted floor. "I'm a songwriter."

Naruto nodded after a moment. "So I guess it must be very stressful?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"So, you're burning out, you think?" Naruto asked, leaning back against the cushion.

"I haven't burned out yet," Sasuke replied somewhat testily, removing his arm, and resting it at his side. "I have the desire to keep striving to reach the top, but I've been doing that for the last seven years, consistently."He shrugged a shoulder. "I just feel…" He snorted derisively then. "Never mind," he muttered.

Naruto looked at him with concern. He carefully weighed his words before saying them. "Sasuke… do your peers, the ones you work with closely… do they know that you're gay?" he asked hesitantly.

Sasuke looked at him, a defensive expression crossing his face before gradually easing away. He sighed. "Yes. It's just difficult to handle it all when they aren't."

"And everyone else thinks  _you_  aren't," Naruto added perceptively.

Sasuke glanced at him, before looking away. "Right."

Naruto sighed, feeling painfully for the other. He felt like he was finally getting a better-rounded view of who Sasuke was as a person. It wasn't something he cared to experience with the other clientele, but… Sasuke was different. He couldn't quite explain it, but the dark-haired man was nothing like anyone else he'd ever dealt with. Beneath that handsome layer of skin, this man was hurting, he now knew. Having been in his shoes, Naruto knew what it was like to hide one's true feelings from the world and to live a lie.

Naruto reached out and laid a hand gently on his leather-clad thigh, waiting for Sasuke to look at him. "I know what you've been through. I've been through it too. It might be awhile, but trust me, it does get better." He then watched as sooty lashes fanned pale cheeks, as the other blinked a few times.

Sasuke leaned back, resting his head on the high cushion of the booth behind. He closed his eyes. "I might've said too much," he murmured.

Naruto smiled a little. "Don't be an idiot." Naruto suddenly stood, approaching the sturdy, clear-glass table in front of them. It too was changing colors with the lighting fixture attached to its base. He suddenly took off his shoes, the sound making Sasuke's eyes snap open.

"What are you—"

"Shut up and just watch," he said teasingly. He rose onto the table and positioned himself on his knees. Seeing that he had the other's attention, he stroked his chest and abdomen, satisfied with how Sasuke's eyes were following the movements of his hands. Gradually he began to lift the hem of his shirt, and rid himself of it, tossing it unceremoniously onto the corner of the booth. Sasuke sat up now. Moving his hips in subtle circles, Naruto eventually leaned forward, and reached for Sasuke's hands. Silently, Sasuke followed his lead, as he led his hands to the elastic band of his shorts.

He caught Sasuke's gaze. "Help me take it off," he softly demanded. Guiding Sasuke's fingers, he hooked them around the band, the other's thumbs gently gliding against the skin of his abdomen. Then he guided them downwards, tugging the material with the motion. As Sasuke slowly kept tugging, Naruto leaned back and lifted his hips, bringing his legs forward from under him. Sasuke pulled the shorts off the rest of the way, and tossed them in the corner without a glance.

Sasuke suddenly smiled appreciatively. "Orange g-string. This is different," he commented, as he eyed the thin, stretchy cloth covering the other's package.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "It's actually my favorite color."

"I'll remember that in the future," Sasuke murmured. His smile eased away, as his gaze became hooded.

Naruto propped himself back up onto his knees. He felt so good—he felt so  _desired_ —as he saw the way Sasuke's beautiful eyes skimmed over his body. He was often complimented on his physique, but Sasuke hadn't commented much on it at all, and yet his heated silence outweighed all the compliments of the world. He slowly guided his right hand down his chest, and then skimmed past his navel, until he reached his pelvis, where his g-string hung low. Then, holding Sasuke's gaze, he slowly snuck his hand past the g-string band and into his crotch. His fingers touched the warm skin of his own cock, and he felt himself up, squeezing his length, which had been gradually stirring to life. Closing his eyes, his head fell backwards, as he did this a few times. When he lifted his head back up and opened his eyes, he was pleased to see Sasuke visibly swallowing and licking his lips slightly, the reflection of the changing colored lights playing along his face. Sasuke was definitely turned on.  _Good_ , Naruto thought with fierce approval.

Naruto dragged his hand out. He then leaned forward, and very carefully planted his hands on Sasuke's knees. Sensing his intentions, Sasuke gripped his arms and dragged him into his lap. Naruto settled his bare thighs on both sides of Sasuke's leather-clad ones on the cushion. He felt, rather than saw, Sasuke's fists clench at Naruto's sides, alongside his legs. They were now face-to-face. Naruto could feel Sasuke's rapid heartbeat, and smell the beguiling scent of his cologne, which was a wonderfully cool, woodsy scent that he found suited the other. He could feel the wonderful warmth of the other's lean body, which Naruto knew was as gorgeous as the rest of him. Looking into those dark eyes, Naruto was suddenly besieged with the need to be close to him—closer than he'd ever been to anyone before.

He aligned himself until his aching length, which was now fully erect and peeking out of the g-string crotch, nestled against the rise of Sasuke's solid hard-on. Holding his intense gaze, Naruto then grabbed Sasuke hands and guided around his body until they reached his backside. Then, pressing forward, he filled Sasuke's palms with the weight of his bare ass cheeks. Naruto could see the question swirling amid the arousal in the other's obsidian eyes.

"Tonight is about you, Sasuke," he murmured softly, near the other's mouth. Their noses bumped. "Feel… touch me." Then, wrapping his arms around the other's steady shoulders, he began to move on Sasuke. He ground his hips against the other, creating sweet friction between their swollen cocks. Naruto sighed in pleasure as he felt Sasuke knead his butt cheeks, those talented fingers warming them with the heat generating from his palms.

"Yeah, just like that," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. His head tipped back then, and he vaguely felt Sasuke nuzzle the crook of his neck. The pleasure was building at an alarming rate, and he felt Sasuke begin to buck gently against him, aiding in their friction. Naruto lifted his head, burying his face in Sasuke's soft hair, which smelled wonderfully like the finest of shampoos. He loosened his arms a bit to run his hands through the rich dark hair at the other man's nape. Sensing Sasuke shiver, he knew he'd discovered an erogenous zone, and he lowered his face, opening his mouth slightly, letting his breath blow against the other's pale skin. Sasuke groaned now, and Naruto swore he felt his cock harden even more so. He was no longer aware of the time or their surroundings. All that mattered was making Sasuke feel good—making them  _both_  feel good.

Their breaths coming out in near gasps now, Naruto could feel the tightening of his groin. He lifted his face, his forehead damp, and now pressed against Sasuke's. "S-Sasuke…" he groaned, lost in the delicious sensations. "Are you…"

"Y-yeah," came the husky reply. Together, they ground harshly against each other, rubbing their aching, confined erections against one another. "Hold me," Sasuke roughly demanded then.

Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around the other, pressing their bodies as close as he could get. The pressure built, and built in inexplicable levels, until it felt like a dam that was finally rupturing. Naruto gasped as he came against Sasuke, his cum spurting forth between their stomachs. He sighed in satisfaction a few moments later when Sasuke trembled against him with a groan. For a few minutes, neither said nothing as they remained wrapped around each other, Sasuke's palms still on Naruto's ass, and Naruto's arms still wrapped tightly around the other.

When their breathing slowed, Naruto finally pulled back a little, until he could clearly see the other's face. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke dragged his palms up, and ran both hands gently up his back. "Yeah?" he replied gruffly, meeting Naruto's eyes.

Naruto laid his hands on the other's shoulders, gripping them soothingly. "I know who you are. I've known all this time. You don't have to hide from me. Okay?" he said seriously.

The blond-haired dancer could feel Sasuke stiffen against him, surprise most likely radiating through him. Naruto stared quietly as the other looked searchingly into his eyes.

Sasuke's mouth parted slightly, but no words came forth.


	2. Part II

Sasuke restlessly turned in his bed.

Lying on the dark cotton sheets of his king-sized bed, the bedroom was dark, as the heavy curtains of his window blocked off most of the outside light. The sheets were soft against his body, the top half of which was covered in a dark t-shirt and the bottom half in similar lounge pants. He was now on his stomach, his face turned to the side, as he absently squinted at the window. Although he'd gone to sleep late last night, he was unwillingly awake despite his attempts to resume his slumber for the last half hour. He couldn't sleep when mentally he was on edge.

The sneak had known who he was.

A part of him still couldn't get over it. He'd been blissfully lethargic, riding high on the proverbial cloud nine, due to the amazing orgasm he'd experienced with the blond-haired dancer, only for the other to tell him—unabashedly, at that— that he'd known about his identity. At that moment, he'd felt like a bucket of cold water had been abruptly thrown on him.

_Sasuke blinked._

_For a long moment, he said nothing as the tingling sensation of post-orgasmic bliss still lingered throughout his body. He sluggishly fought to make sense of what the blonde-haired man in his lap was telling him. Eventually, his mind was able to process the words, but surely, he had misheard him…_

_"…what?" he murmured dumbly, as he stared into grave blue eyes. They were a strange contrast against the otherwise flushed, handsome face._

_He watched as Naruto looked down for a moment, removing his hands from his shoulders, and tentatively resting them against his chest. "I said I know who you are… Keiyu."_

_Sasuke froze after his stage name was said, his eyes rampantly scanning the other man's in disbelief. He… he knew? No, he mentally corrected, he'd known the whole damned time. Sasuke's hands dropped from their position on Naruto's back as his brows drew together with oncoming anger._

_"Get up," he growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides._

_"Now, Sasuke, look. I—"_

_Abruptly, Sasuke rose with force, pushing Naruto's weight to the side as he did, which caused the other to unceremoniously land on his rear on the booth's cushion. As Sasuke stood, he furiously looked down at the tawny-skinned man, too indignant to react to the provocative sight the other made—fluorescent lights playing along his skin, cum splattered on his abdomen, and a flagging erection still very much semi-visible._

_"You asked me all of those questions knowing full well who I was..." he accused, his calm tone barely veiling the anger he felt._

_Naruto stared at him, his blue eyes wide and swirling with indistinguishable guilt. He sighed. "Okay, fine. But look, that isn't—"_

_"Don't. Say. Another. Fucking. Word," Sasuke ground out, making the other man's eyes widen further. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. "And if you ever attempt to out me or blackmail me, I will retaliate. Then you'll really know who I am and what I'm capable of."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the other's forgotten t-shirt on the floor and nimbly picked up, using it to roughly wipe what he could of the remnants of the dancer's ejaculate off of his own shirt._

_"Would you just calm down for a second," he heard, Naruto say. "It isn't like that! If you—"_

_"There's no need to feed me anymore bullshit!" Sasuke snapped. He forcefully tossed the shirt at Naruto, who unflinchingly caught it. Cold, dark eyes ran over the other's form. "Job well done, Naruto. Now you can go clean up and get ready for the next gullible prick." With that, he turned and stalked towards the door._

_"Sasuke, wait!"_

_Sasuke ignored his voice._

The implication of what the other had told him had been too much of a bombshell for him to deal with at that moment when he'd felt so vulnerable and undone, and he'd bounded right out of the establishment. There was anger—anger at having been laughed at by the other man all this time, but also panic at the possibility that one of his most well-guarded secrets could've been revealed, discreet establishment or not. Despite his emphatic threat, Sasuke knew he might have to follow through in making sure that the other kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke rolled onto his back then, groaning a little, as he suddenly felt the incessant pounding of a headache hammering away at his skull. He put a hand to his forehead, sighing as he remembered the events that had invoked the dreaded pain.

When he'd arrived home, he'd gingerly cleaned himself up, having endured the uncomfortable sensation of wetness in his crotch the whole taxi ride home. He hadn't even bothered tossing his shirt in the washer, instead dumping it in the trash bin, not wishing to keep anything that would remind him of his foolish folly. Afterwards, he'd changed into sleepwear, before locating a bottle of imported Jack Daniel's in his kitchen. There, he'd sat on the couch, proceeding to drink to his heart's content—at first from the glass, and then from the bottle itself. Soon after, he'd strummed listlessly on his black acoustic guitar, which he kept in a corner of his living room. For a half hour, he'd failed miserably to draw forth inspiration to write a song about the misery he was feeling in that moment. He'd felt like an idiot, like an utter fool, to have wanted to take some measure of comfort in the other man—in a fucking  _stripper_.

That was when the full-blown anger he'd managed to control, finally seeped through his inebriated mind like a slow-acting drug. The weight of what had just transpired, along with the frustration of the last several months, built up to an explosive pitch, and he'd viciously thrown the empty bottle along with the glass against the wall, where it shattered into pieces, littering the otherwise pristine floor. Although the act had been vaguely satisfying, the intractable feeling of melancholy hadn't vanished. After several minutes of sitting with his face buried in his hands, he'd wearily risen from the couch and staggered into bed, choosing to deal with the issues assaulting him another day.

He languidly blinked several times as he stared at the plain white ceiling above.  _Well, it's another day now_ , he thought derisively. The disappointment of last night still hadn't worn off, and since he tended to sulk, he knew it would be a while before it would. Regardless, he refused to mope around like some naive teenager scorned by a school crush. It's not as if he'd been in love with the American anyway. Hell, it hadn't even been a crush. It had been pure lust, plain and simple. Soon enough, another hot piece of ass would appear in his life and he'd be able to get it up for him too. He  _would_  move on. It was just another fucked up incident in a long string of failed misadventures, he told himself.

With that thought, he carefully sat up, putting a hand to his head, as the pounding in his head became stronger.  _Shit… maybe I shouldn't have hit the bottle so hard_ , he thought, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was still clad in the dark sleeping pants he'd donned last night before his drunken episode. Squinting a little through the pain, he glanced over at the nearby nightstand and picked up his iPhone. Deftly typing in his password, the screen switched to show that it was ten-thirty in the morning. Setting the phone down after a moment, he braced himself and rose, heading to the nearby bathroom to commence his post-sleep rituals.

A half-hour later—teeth brushed, freshly showered, and two extra-strength headache pills consumed—Sasuke walked out of his room, down the hallway, and into the living room dressed in a Han Solo-themed t-shirt and lounge pants. His eyes immediately gravitated to the remains of the liquor bottle and the glass, the shards strewn on the floor near the corner. He glared. Unable to tolerate the sight, Sasuke retrieved a broom and dustpan from the nearby storage closet and set about cleaning up the mess.

After the mess was cleared, he went to the kitchen and heated a bowl of udon soup and beef in the microwave, which he'd had the foresight to buy the previous afternoon from a nearby noodle stand. As the appliance worked its magic, Sasuke reached into his pocket and brought out his phone, fiddling with the device at the pristine countertop of the contemporary-style kitchen. He skimmed through his Twitter, smirking slightly at some of the tweets his fellow musician colleagues had left on his timeline. When he checked his replies, his humor improved slightly as he read all of the, "good morning, Keiyu -san", messages sent from fans. Annoyance abruptly set in when he then noted the sporadic messages of, "Can I be your girlfriend, Kei-san". It was amazing to him the blind devotion that some of the fans had towards him.  _If they only knew the "real" me_ , he thought derisively.

When the familiar beeping of the microwave rang, Sasuke put his phone on silent and retrieved his food along with a pair of chopsticks. He then moved to the coffee table in the living room and set down his bowl. After opening the textured vertical blinds of the balcony doors a little to let in some light, he finally sat down. He turned on the television, quickly locating Music On! TV, and for the next half-hour, he watched a random block of music videos as he ate.

Sometime afterwards, he sat on the couch with his guitar in hand and recommenced work on some of the song compositions he'd been working on while overseas. Having brought over his iPad from his carry-on bag, he'd opened up his saved notes and worked diligently until the lyrics to two songs were completed. He remained stumped on the third one, however. The untitled song was supposed to be a rock ballad, or at least, that was how he'd initially heard it in his head. The first three lines he'd managed to mark down were written in  _kanji_ , but now he heard the words in English in his head, and it was turning out to be not as romantic as originally intended. He strummed his guitar as he tested out the lyrics.

_The force of your love, a desire complete, to feel what you feel when our souls meet…_

"No," he muttered, leaning forward to where the iPad rested against the coffee table. He erased the last several words with a tap of his finger. He paused and thought a moment, before quickly replacing them with new words. He then focused back on his guitar, repositioning his fingers, before resuming his strumming.

 _The temptation of you, a desire complete,_   _the yearning to dive into its sweet deceit._

Sasuke stopped then, thoroughly satisfied with the lyric, despite the unexpected change of mood.  _Fuck it. It'll be a dark rock ballad or something_ , he thought decidedly. He then sighed in irritation, knowing exactly why there was a shift in the theme of the song. That was how it worked with him. He wrote according to whatever was influencing him in his life, and as much as he hated to admit it, he still couldn't get the events of last night out of his mind, much to his utter chagrin.

He carefully set the guitar aside. Maybe it was time for a break. He could continue the rest later. He eyed the steel manual clock hanging on the far wall. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. His friends were at their respective jobs for the day and he had no plans other than to work on the songs. At that moment, he could practically hear Shikamaru's voice in his head, telling him to get out of the house and get some fresh air. His friend was usually right in these matters—even in his own sub-consciousness.

After some consideration, he changed into jeans and shrugged on a dark denim jacket that had been given to him at a recent photo shoot. At the shoe closet, he shoved his feet into a pair of his favorite black Converse before deftly slipping his phone and wallet into his pocket. Then, putting on his black shades, he grabbed his keys from the nearby counter and was off.

Several minutes later, he was out of his complex and walking down Roppongi Dori avenue. He wasn't even sure where he was heading, but the day was nice and he enjoyed exercise, therefore, he was content to let his feet take him down the busy streets of his neighborhood. The long, tree-lined sidewalk was moderately occupied by passersby at this time of day, and he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he walked past a few restaurants, eyeing a clothing store or two along the way. As he walked for the next fifteen minutes, the familiar sounds of speeding buses and taxis were rampant all around him, and the latest pop music could be heard blaring from the speakers of the numerous stores located on the trendy street.

All the while, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. He almost felt inclined to call Hamura to take care of ensuring that his activities at the _69_   _Club_ would remain undiscovered. That would be a great idea  _if_  it weren't for the fact that Hamura didn't know he was gay, of course. The thought had his lips tightening at the corners. If he reported the incident to his high-strung manager, he would also have to explain why he'd been at the club in the first place, and that would give way to an assortment of problems he would rather not deal with at the moment.

He sighed. He should've known better, he couldn't help but think again. He wasn't naïve by nature, but when it came to trying his hand at the gay scene, he certainly was. However, his resources were limited and that had ultimately led to him going to the club in the first place. He didn't have gay friends, he wasn't very social, and he had to be careful, but there was only so much masturbation and watching porn could do to fulfill him. In a moment of weakness, he'd exerted bad judgment, and now he might pay the price. He gritted his teeth. He would  _have_  to go back there himself.

He roused from his thoughts as he approached the Roppongi Dori and Gaien Higashi Dori crossing. He felt somewhat thirsty now and knew that there was a 7-11 nearby, heading east. The sound of traffic moving along the elevated Route 3 Expressway roared overhead as Sasuke made a right, finally walking down Gaien Higashi Dori. He walked for another few minutes until he finally spotted the large 7-11 building at his right.

Entering the brightly lit  _konbini_  store, he casually made his way through the moderately busy aisles. Unlike the stores in America, he found that a majority of the 7-11 chains in his native home were filled with an even wider assortment of food and miscellaneous products—from liquor to makeup. Eyeing the refrigerated shelves along a nearby wall, he approached them. Placing his shades on his head, he carefully examined the numerous bottles of fruit drinks before him, until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing a bottle of Calpis Soda, he turned—moving to make his way down the nearby aisle—when a flash of bright, golden hair caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke did an immediate double-take. There, in the nearby corner, was a familiar looking foreigner flipping through a magazine in front of the wide stand. He wore an orange cameo jacket with a white shirt underneath, medium blue jeans, and had a tan sling bag hanging from his side.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.  _It can't be him…_

Unlike the image of the man Sasuke had engrained in his mind, this man obviously had considerably more clothes on and he wore trendy glasses to boot. However, the tawny skin and the mop of vivid, blond hair on his head were exactly the same, and even with jeans on, a well-rounded backside was detectable…

Sasuke's gaze rose just as rimmed eyes glanced at him from the corner, locking with his. Instant recognition filled them. The magazine lowered as those unforgettably blue eyes widened. "Sasuke…" the other murmured in surprise, turning towards him.

The rocker straightened, his momentary surprise quickly turning into anger, as he received a mental reminder of what had occurred the night before. He couldn't focus on the unexpectedly pleasant sight the stripper made in plain clothes. This same man could possibly endanger his career.

His hand tightened on the bottle of soda.

* * *

Naruto idly flipped though the latest edition of Men's NON-NO. His new reading glasses aided him in deciphering the small printed  _kanji_ on the numerous sleek pages of the fashion magazine. Today was his day off from work, and after tending to his studies, he'd spent some time with a friend before finding his way to the store. As he turned the page yet again, he suddenly had the indiscernible feeling that he was being watched. Urged by that instinct, he casually looked sideways.

He was instantly surprised to find Sasuke standing there, looking right at him. Taking in his casual day clothing and the bottle of soda in his hand, Naruto surmised that the other had been shopping like everyone else. Judging by the look on his face, Naruto also saw that Sasuke was just as stunned to see him—and he didn't look particularly happy about it either. His mind immediately recalled the angry exchange that had occurred the night before—for the third time that day.  _Great. This could play out beautifully again,_ he thought to himself wryly."Sasuke…"

The handsome rocker's face hardened. "What are you doing here?" he said in English.

Naruto lifted a brow. "Uh, reading?" he replied, gesturing to the magazine in his hand.

Sasuke scowled before giving a conscientious glance around them. He then immediately looked back at Naruto, stalking forward. "Are you following me?" he demanded.

"What the hell?" Naruto responded in surprise, as the other stopped within arm's-length of him.

"You heard me," Sasuke snapped tersely, his elegant, black brows pinching together a little. "If you still think that you can get away with blackmailing me, you're wrong. I'm already making arrangem—"

"Woah! Wait. I heard enough of what you had to say about that yesterday," Naruto interrupted sternly. He was  _not_  going to let the other verbally override him this time. He absently set the magazine down on the stand, before turning to face Sasuke head-on. "Now if you can stop getting your panties in a twist and listen for one second, you'll understand that I don't have any intentions  _at all_."

Sasuke's mouth set in a grim line. "I'm listening," he replied flatly, after a moment.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "First of all, you aren't the only famous celebrity to walk through that club's doors. You are one out of  _hundreds_. The rules of that club always stand—discretion first—and you could've checked up on that before leaving the club last night as if the fan girls were after you. Secondly, I'm not some money-grubbing, opportunistic asshole like you may think I am. I'm not looking to get fired and I'm actually capable of having some morals, surprise, surprise," he stated sarcastically.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth about knowing who I was from the beginning?" Sasuke countered, his eyes assessing him carefully, as if looking for any sign of deceit.

Naruto evenly stared back at him. "Because it was obvious you were reluctant to tell me. I was taught not to pry into clients' business when I see they aren't comfortable with certain subjects. I felt though, that you were a little different. You  _wanted_  to talk to someone and  _don't_ deny it," he quickly added, when Sasuke opened his mouth to object. "I kind of wanted to lend an ear, so I waited for you to open up and tell me. Last night, when I saw how down you looked, I figured it was time to get the ball rolling, and I tried to coax you into telling me, but…" He shrugged his shoulder. "You needed the physical satisfaction first."

Sasuke uncomfortably looked away for a moment, before looking back at him. Intense, black eyes scrutinized him before he spoke again. "Were you treating me so especially well because you genuinely wanted to, or because I'm a rock star who paid you for your time?"

Naruto sensed the heightened importance of the question. However, he countered with one of his own. He crossed his arms. "Did you keep seeking my services because you genuinely liked me, or because I was a hot piece of ass you could get off with?" he questioned pointedly in turn.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Dark lashes then partially hid his eyes, as he seemed to understand the duality with both questions.

Naruto sighed, raising a hand to rub it behind his neck. "Look, the point is, I haven't said anything to anyone, and I don't intend to. Not everyone wants something from you."

Sasuke seemed to take a breath then, looking uncertain, as he removed his gaze from Naruto and looked off to the side, his bangs brushing against his cheek. The blond-haired dancer couldn't help but feel that it reminded him somewhat of a gesture a lost child would make. A muscle ticked in the man's narrow jawline, and then suddenly, he was muttering something.

Naruto squinted. "Huh?"

Sasuke audibly sighed, casting him an annoyed glance. "I said  _thanks_ ," he muttered.

Naruto shook his head, trying his best to hide a smile. It wasn't an outright apology, but it seemed to be as close to one as the moody bastard could summon. He shrugged a shoulder. "Look, it's no big deal, but you should give someone a chance before drawing your own conclusions, ya know. Anyway, I'm not going to make your life difficult here. I'll just go off on my merry way and act as if I never heard you or saw you, and you can do your rocker thing. Okay?"

When Sasuke failed to give a response after a long moment, Naruto shifted, ignoring the unexpected pang of disappointment that rose seemingly out of nowhere. "Well… see ya," he said with a half-hearted, but amiable, gesture of his hand. He turned.

A hand on his arm suddenly stopped him as he took his second step.

"Wait."

Naruto turned in surprise to see Sasuke looking earnestly at him. He sent the other a questioning glance.

"I… are you busy right now?" the rocker asked hesitantly, dropping his hand.

Naruto blinked. "Not really. I was just going to make my way home," he replied, facing him once more.

"Hn." Dark eyes glanced down before rising once again to meet blue. "I was thinking, if you wanted to, perhaps we can go somewhere and… talk."

Naruto stared at the other's expectant expression, his former disappointment suddenly turning into a rush of contentment that he couldn't quite contain. He gave a lopsided smile. "Heh. Sure."

He was still smiling as he watched Sasuke put back the bottle of soda.

* * *

At Sasuke's suggestion, the two men took a short taxi ride to Roppongi Hills, where they decided to go to Starbucks. The Roppongi Hills vicinity was a massive property that consisted of shops, restaurants, offices, movie theaters, as well as other properties, such as parks and an outdoor amphitheater. It was also home to four luxury residential buildings and an early learning center for children.

Entering the giant Mori Tower, which was a fifty-four story high-rise at the core of the property, the two men took the escalator to the second floor. Sasuke's dark glasses were covering his eyes the whole time they made their trek, and after Naruto inquired whether they should worry about him being recognized, the other coolly assured him that he hadn't been recognized even once within the last year that he'd been frequenting the area. All the while, Naruto remained relaxed under the reflective gaze of the guitarist who did not hide the fact that he was staring from behind those shades.

Once they reached the second floor, the blond-haired man followed Sasuke, as the other seemed to know precisely where he was going. Locating the Starbucks, they then entered the chic yet cozy café and ordered at the front register. The men walked away with a cold berry refresher for Sasuke and a caramel frappucino for Naruto—the latter refusing to let Sasuke pay for him.

Sitting down in a corner booth, Naruto took off his bag and set it near him, as Sasuke settled across from him. Realizing he still had his glasses on, Naruto took them off and gently folded them, before setting it on the gold chain that hung around his neck. Sasuke watched quietly from behind his shades all the while, observing him as he took a measured sip of his drink.

Naruto merely smiled, taking a sip of his frappucino. "Are you sure no one's going to recognize you here?" he asked then with a bit of concern.

Sasuke shook his head, settling his elbows on the table. "It should be fine. I come around frequently when I'm in town and am never bothered."

"Oh. I just figured that with you being in a band and all that it might be a hassle."

"It's fine. It's one of the benefits of not being an attention whore in the group," he said with a vague smirk.

Naruto chuckled heartily. "I get it." He suddenly gave Sasuke a considering glance. "Hey. Um, do you mind if you take off your sunglasses?" he said then, gesturing towards it with a hand.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously. He normally didn't like bright lighting, hence why he consistently wore shades during the day.

"When you have shades on, you give off a cold vibe, like… impersonal. I like looking at your eyes when I talk to you," the American man replied evenly, his gaze direct.

Sasuke blinked. The way the other's naturally husky voice said it, along with his unflinching gaze, had Sasuke's heart pumping a little too loudly in his ears. He smoothly reached up and removed the black shades, setting them down on the table near him. "Better?" he asked with another lift of his brow.

Naruto smiled. "Definitely." He took another sip of his drink and leaned back against the booth's cushion. "So you keep staring at me. Trying to figure me out?" he said with amusement in his voice.

Sasuke folded his hands, not bothering to deny it. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I'd be curious as hell," he answered easily.

Sasuke let out a huff of amusement. "Well, I am. Particularly since this is the first time I've seen you in proper clothing," he commented, eyeing Naruto from the chest upwards. The other's daytime style suited him. Even the orange jacket, which could look garish on someone else, looked fitting on him. It made Sasuke realize that it seemed he'd only been familiar with one side of the dancer. This Naruto sitting before him looked bright, studious, and even a little innocent. It was almost like night and day.

Naruto grinned unabashedly. "Of course. Well, I know you have questions, so fire away, as long as you know that I'll have some of my own."

Sasuke nodded once. "Fine." He had more than a few questions to ask the other—inquiring how the other knew him, being at the top of the list. However, he found himself wondering about something else instead. "The way you're dressed. You look like a university student," he said, not wasting any time.

Naruto nodded calmly. "That's because I am one."

Sasuke's brows rose, surprise evident in his eyes.

Naruto smiled a little. "I go to Temple University over in Minamiazabu. I've been attending for almost four years off and on."

Sasuke gave the other a considering glance as he took in the information. Minamiazabu was a district just southeast of where they were, within the same ward. From a logical standpoint, the fact that the blue-eyed man dedicated himself to something other than stripping, shouldn't have been surprising to him. Yet, it absolutely was.

"Ah, the one over by the 415. That's the Japanese campus of the university in America, right?"

"Yep."

With his curiosity stirred, Sasuke found himself wanting to ask more questions that had nothing to do with the subject he'd initially been aiming for. "What are you studying?"

"Communications. I'm graduating soon." Naruto reached into his bag and partially pulled out a school textbook and a Macbook. "This is mainly what my life consists of when I'm not working the pole," he quipped, putting them away again. "Been doing exams all this final semester."

Sasuke leaned in a bit. "How do you balance that with your… other occupation?"

Naruto gave an amused look. "It hasn't been easy with my strange schedule, that's for sure, but I've managed. I just take the courses I know I can do in one semester and attend most of my classes on days off or in the afternoon. Like today," he explained, taking another sip of his drink.

Sasuke hummed. He then gestured towards the glasses resting against the other's shirt-covered chest. "So those aren't some accessory."

Naruto glanced down and chuckled. "No. Those are my trusty reading glasses. I kind of can't study properly without them."

Sasuke smiled a little. He already felt a little better now, although he couldn't quite explain to himself why. It's not as if he'd asked the blond more pertinent questions yet. Perhaps it was because he felt as if his previous misconception about the blond-haired dancer seemed to be in the process of peeling away, bit by bit. On the other hand, it could be because the other had a way of making him feel at ease.

Naruto put the glasses on again. "Do they make me look nerdy?" He made a comical face.

Sasuke laughed slightly, shaking his head. "No." His eyes lingered over the other's face. "You look good in them," he said thoughtfully.  _More than good_ , he thought. It added an unexpected element of charm to the dancer—while fully clothed—that he hadn't expected. He had firmly tried not to think about it in his initial infuriation upon seeing the other in the store. Now, Sasuke fought the urge to remove the spectacles from the other's face, thinking to himself that there was something strangely intimate about it.

Naruto blinked at him before smiling. He then slowly took them off, almost as if he knew that the action intrigued Sasuke. "Thank you."

Sasuke proceeded to take another sip of his drink. He then leaned back, crossing his arms. "So, it's been established that you study and you're an erotic dancer. Does your schedule also leave you time for following the activities of local rock artists?" he said with an undertone of amusement.

Naruto smiled. " _Erotic dancer_ —that sounds so elegant," he quipped. "And not really. Although that's because I don't really follow many local rock artists anyway." He then leaned in on his elbows, resting one cheek on a closed fist. "And I only really listen to alternative rock. No offence."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Which bands do you listen to?"

"Hmm, Straightener, Sakanaction, The Hiatus, and some Korean ones like The Koxx and The Electric Eels."

Sasuke nodded once. "Not bad. Very much alternative." He cocked his head then, giving him an analytical look. "So considering that, how—"

"—do I even know who you are?" Naruto finished for him with an expectant smile. He chuckled, laying his hands flat on the table. He looked down at them a moment, smiling a little to himself, before he looking back up. "Rock And Read."

Sasuke blinked. "Excuse me?"

The blue-eyed man nodded. "Several months ago, I was at a magazine stand. I was reading the music magazines when I caught a glimpse of some moody-looking guy on the cover of Rock And Read. Despite not being into  _Visual Kei_ , I could tell by the haircut that the guy on the cover was either of the general rock scene or the  _Visual_ one. Anyway, I only had the chance to look at the cover because I had to catch the train, I think, but the image kind of stayed with me, because he was really good looking, but also… there was something about his eyes," he explained.

Sasuke listened quietly, his gaze rapt upon Naruto's.

"Anyway, a lot of time past since then. Then, the other night, you came walking into the club," Naruto said with a slight smile. "The moment I saw you, there was something about you that drew me to you. Despite the fact that you were a stranger, I couldn't really ignore the feeling that you seemed familiar somehow. So, yesterday, I was hanging out with my friend, Sakura, who's a  _Visual Kei_  fan. She was going on and on about one of those bands she likes, and out of boredom, I started going through her collection of monthly magazines while I was sitting on her couch. When I got to the end of the stack, I was suddenly looking at a very familiar face on one of the covers—the exact face I had seen all those months earlier," he said, his eyes intently staring at Sasuke's.

Sasuke could feel the subtle blossoming of sudden anticipation spreading through him. He'd done dozens of photo shoots over the last several months, but while it was difficult to remember most of them, he vaguely recalled possibly sitting in for a session with—

"It was  _your_  face," Naruto said then with a chuckle, confirming Sasuke's thoughts. "And your eyes. It was  _so_  weird. The same eyes I had been looking into the night before were staring right back at me from a magazine. So, I asked Sakura who you were without telling her that I had met you. She told me that you were in the band she was talking about earlier, and then whined about how I hadn't been listening at all," he said with a slight roll of his blue eyes. "She told me how you were the hot mysterious one, so much so, that fans didn't even know your real name."

Sasuke's eyes lowered for a moment. Many rock artists in Japan went by stage names, often consisting of merely a first name. When he'd first joined the underground band circuit, he'd decided from early on that he did not want his artistic life to interfere with his private life, and had taken on the name of Keiyu in order to maintain a distance between them.

"Anyway, she didn't say much else other than the fact that she thought you were one of the best guitarists out there, and that she would—in her own words—let you fuck her senseless." Naruto chuckled then, a twinkle in his eye, as the pale cheeks across from him flushed somewhat. "I didn't wanna give her any ideas and make her think I was suddenly turning into a  _Visual Kei_  fan, so I dropped the subject after that."

Sasuke cleared his throat, the embarrassment of what the other had said, wearing off. "So you aren't planning on letting her know that you met me, or that you know my real name?" he asked gravely.

Naruto looked him in the eye. "Not unless you gave the okay. I could see how much your anonymity meant to you, and I'm not some cold-hearted bastard. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I never go back on my word. Besides, I know what it's like to want to keep things quiet," he added, his eyes lowering, as he took another sip of his drink.

Sasuke's brows creased a bit. He inwardly found himself wishing that the other would elaborate on the last statement, but he let it go. After gauging the other's words and his expressions, Sasuke determined that the other could be tentatively trusted where his secret was concerned. Moreover, Naruto's blue eyes were far too revealing to his scrutinizing gaze, they seemed to hide nothing.

Now that that was settled, though… where did that leave them? Sasuke was admittedly intrigued by the fact that the other had seen his picture all that time ago. What were the chances of the overall situation, after all? Certainly, it was hardly the first time a person had told him they'd found his image interesting, but for it to be a man—an extremely attractive man, at that—and someone Sasuke found himself drawn to, was entirely different.

He silently studied the blue-eyed man who'd gone strangely quiet. Sasuke oddly found that he didn't like the other's silence, and unexpectedly felt the urge to get him talking again.

"Fine."

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed a little. He'd always hated to repeat himself. "I said fine. I believe you, and… thank you, once again."

Naruto smiled warmly at him. "You're welcome. Now that wasn't so bad was it? I would have told you all of this last night. Although, I'll admit, I probably could've worded things a bit better at first, but I'm not really that good with subtlety."

Sasuke smiled a little. "I noticed."

"Heh. Sometimes I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth. I'm always expressing myself in one way or another," he said wryly, the fingertips of a strong, tanned hand, running through the rivulets of condensation on his drink's side.

Sasuke leaned forward again, bracing his elbows on the table, and propping his chin on folded hands. "So… you study communications and you're an erotic dancer. What do the people in your life think about that?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well… my parents aren't around, so I don't really have indignant parental figures to deal with. My grandmother isn't too thrilled about it, but… she's pretty liberal and so is my grandfather. They worry about my safety more than anything, but I think they've realized by now that I can take care of myself."

"And your friends?"

"They're okay with it. Some friends I do hang around more than others, but my closest friends know and understand. It's fun being on the stage, but that wasn't  _the_  reason I chose that job, and they know it. Anyway, it's not like they visit me there or anything. I think Sakura, who is one of my best friends, has only gone there twice since I've worked there."

Sasuke hummed, taking a long sip from his drink. Another question was already on the tip of his tongue. However, he started noticing that the café was filling up considerably. The empty seats next to them were now newly occupied by a pair of  _gyaru_ , which was proving to be an annoyance, as well as an eyesore for him.

"Do you mind if we take this conversation somewhere else?" he asked in irritation, amid the backdrop of feminine giggling.

Naruto smiled. "I was just going to suggest the same thing."

Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the ground floor. This time, they chose to walk around the nearby Mohri Garden. Located between the Mori Tower and the TV Asahi headquarters, the Japanese garden was a haven among what was largely otherwise a concrete jungle. Although not a big garden compared to some of the others within Tokyo, it had a large pond in the center, and a lovely array of trees and flowers.

Side by side, Sasuke and Naruto casually walked together beneath the afternoon sun, ambling along the cement sidewalk that circled the width of the garden. There were a few people randomly scattered on the grass, and an old couple sitting on a park bench, but they were otherwise alone.

With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke glanced at Naruto, momentarily admiring how the other's bright hair seemed all the more vibrant highlighted by the sun. "So you were saying earlier that your family and your friends were okay with what you do."

"Mhmm," the other hummed idly.

"But, isn't it a bit risky?"

Blue eyes looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you afraid of someone from your university or elsewhere seeing you?" he clarified curiously.

Naruto considered the question, nodding at a passing woman who nodded at him politely, before looking back at Sasuke. "Well, I won't lie. At first, I was paranoid as hell, but then I realized that my classmates don't really frequent Nichō—at least, the ones I know. I gave it a lot of thought though," he said, his expression uncharacteristically serious. "I eventually decided that if I stumbled into one of them on the job, then I wouldn't run away. I'm working and paying my bills the way I see fit, and it's no problem of theirs. Besides, I'm hardly a teenager. I'm twenty-five. I don't know if I'd be in university now if it weren't for this job. I won't be at it for much longer anyway. Once I go after a professional job, then I'll give more thought to my 'reputation'."

"What are you going to do when you go to an interview and they ask you about your prior work experience?" Sasuke posed then, with a lift of his brow. He watched as the other's lips tightened at the corners, his dark-golden brows furrowing.

"Hey, it's not as if I haven't had other types of jobs. I've only been working at that place for a year and a half or so. I have prior experience, f-y-i. When it's interview time, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," he huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure what impression you have of me yet, Sasuke, but I'm  _not_  some defenseless, dumb,  _gaijin_  blond. I know who I am, what I'm doing, and where I'm going. Got it?" he finished pointedly.

Sasuke observed the irritated, yet, resolute blue eyes of the other, surprisingly moved by the determination in them, even if he was a little annoyed at the tone of voice.  _This guy is a character_. He was someone who could hold his own, Sasuke realized, and he felt somewhat contrite at also realizing that he'd still been misjudging the other all along. Naruto did not seem to fit the profile he had constructed of the other in his mind. It was an odd state of affairs for the rocker, because he unexpectedly found himself even more attracted to the American.

He smirked, oddly pleased. "Calm down. I hardly meant to offend, _baka_."

The other huffed, his cheeks puffing out a little, much like a pouting child. "Whatever. And you're the  _baka_ ,  _baka_."

Sasuke sent the other a mildly unimpressed glance, which Naruto caught. Together, they suddenly let out huffs of amusement.

After the pleasant moment passed, Sasuke decided to resume the line of conversation. He realized there was something the other hadn't established yet—something he was burning to know. "So we've established the feelings of your family and friends regarding what you do. What about anyone else though?" he asked as coolly as he could manage.

Naruto blinked at him in confusion. "Anyone else?"

Sasuke looked at him closely. "Yes. Like someone in your private life or…"

"Why, Sasuke, are you trying to find out if I have… _a lover?_ " the blond-haired man asked with a lilt in his voice, the glint in his eyes, teasing.

Sasuke glared at him a little. "Are you going to answer the question, or not?"

Naruto laughed, thoroughly amused at the other's annoyance. He then gradually sobered, his expression changing to a contemplative one. "I haven't had anyone to share a private life with in some time… man or woman."

Sasuke blinked, quickly glancing again at the other man.  _Wait, woman?_  "You mean…"

"I'm bisexual."

The surprise on Sasuke's face must've been evident as the other started chuckling. "Sasuke, just because I work at a gay strip club, doesn't mean I  _am_  gay," he said, giving him an amused look. It was similar to one that an adult would give towards an unworldly child.

 _Of course it doesn't. Wise up, Uchiha,_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself. He quickly recovered. "I see. It just hadn't occurred to me."

Naruto hummed. He shoved his hands behind his head as they continued walking. "I like dick, certainly. I just also happen to like boobs as much," he said smartly. "But you know what? You'd be surprised at how many straight men work at these places. Likewise, a lot of them even work in porn. You know, 'gay for pay' and all that."

Sasuke nodded, ignoring the slight tingle that emerged from his gut at the other's usage of the word 'dick'. "Do you know any?" he then asked out of curiosity.

"I might have been introduced to a few before in the nightclub scene, but that's about it. I don't really follow that scene here, although many of the AV stars do hang out in Nichō. What about you?" he asked, as they neared a couple sitting on a bench.

Sasuke eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like Japanese gay porn?" he asked bluntly, as they past the middle-aged couple.

Sasuke self-consciously flushed a little, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "You don't have to be so loud," he chastised, his voice instinctively lowering. "And have you always been this forward?"

"Hey! Weren't you just asking me if I was sleeping with someone?" Naruto shot back, crossing his arms.

"No. I was trying to ask if you had a boyfriend. There's a difference. I have  _tact_ ," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Uhuh," the other replied dubiously. "Speaking of boyfriends, you've gotten your answer. What about you though? Are you with someone?"

Sasuke sent him an unfathomable glance. "I wouldn't be here if I was."

"Is that so?" Naruto replied with a smile. They held each other's gazes for a moment, before Naruto casually looked away. Now admiring the tall trees that surrounded the park, he appeared thoughtful. "So it looks like you're the faithful kind, huh?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Sasuke murmured grudgingly. Sure, his prior relationships had failed, but it certainly hadn't been due to a fear of loyalty on his end. In fact, he didn't doubt his capability in being devoted—with the right person.

Naruto glanced at him, observing the dark-haired man's face closely. "It's not. It's just that not everyone who visits the  _69 Club_  is single." With Sasuke's attention on him again, he continued. "For instance, I told you before that a lot of salary men go there. Well, most of those men are often married and unfulfilled in their lives. After a day of slaving away and contributing to society, they come in, and we give them a good time—a momentary escape from their dull reality. Some of them go home afterwards, and some of them stick around to try to pick someone up, or go elsewhere to hunt for a one-night stand. So it's not like I was thinking the worst of you. It's just that it wouldn't have surprised me if you were involved with someone in some way. I wouldn't have held it against you."

Sasuke grunted. "Well, then I guess there is something you should know about me."

Naruto halted after noticing that Sasuke had stopped walking. He turned towards him, his eyes running over the other's refined features, as they stood half an arm's width away from one another. "What is it?"

Sasuke looked earnestly into Naruto's eyes. "When I am involved with someone, I can only see  _them_  in my eyes. I don't like games."

A pregnant silence passed between them, as surprised blue eyes stayed on fixed, black ones. Only the momentary whipping of Sasuke's bangs along his brows and eyes obstructed their locked gazes. Suddenly, Sasuke was turning around.

"C'mon."

Naruto blinked out of his stupor. "Hey! Where are you going?" he questioned after him.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, stopping. "It's getting late and I'm getting hungry. Do you work tonight?"

"No."

"Have any other plans?"

"Um, no."

"Good. I'll invite you to dinner then. We can bring it back to my place, if you want. I live nearby, so we can continue talking there." He started walking again.

Naruto blinked, staring dumbly after him for a moment, before deciding to catch up with the other. "Hey! I haven't even given you an answer!"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "I already know what your answer is going to be," he replied with a smirk.

Naruto reached him, giving an amused chuckle as he shook his head next to him. "Cocky bastard."

With that, they made their way out of the park.

* * *

A little over a half hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the lengthy pathway leading from the court area located between the Mori Tower and the TV Asahi building. Sasuke carried a large, brown, paper bag that contained their Italian take-out, which they procured at a restaurant in the Mori Tower. With nightfall quickly approaching, the lights on all of the buildings were now on, brightly illuminating the area. Passing by the Toho Cinemas and the Roppongi Hills Arena, the men made idle commentary, as they eyed the billboards for upcoming movies towards their left.

Naruto then followed Sasuke onto the connection bridge, and in a few short minutes, they were approaching the residential towers.

"Wait, you live  _here_?" Naruto asked with a touch of awe, stopping. Naruto stared up at the two high-rise buildings that stood before them. The structures were a part of the four residential apartment buildings that made up the Roppongi Hills Residences, which were renowned for their luxury, as well as their location, since it was located in close range of the shops, several facilities, and a super market. The two-centermost buildings were the tallest of the four, towering over the others by over a dozen floors.

Sasuke hummed in affirmation. Realizing that the other man still wasn't at his side, he turned. "Are you coming?"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah," he replied, catching up to him. "God, Sasuke, you don't bullshit when it comes to quality," he remarked.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, guiding the other towards the white and brick-colored building on the left. Sasuke pulled out a touch-less key, which granted them access inside. The front door attendant immediately greeted Sasuke warmly, and after clearing through the elegant foyer, and checking in with the front desk receptionist, the men made their way up the elevator. The ride up was filled mostly with Naruto's commentary, as he wondered aloud over the safety of the elevators during an earthquake. Sasuke idly informed him that the elevator shaft was constructed using a special technology that reduced swaying significantly. He also commented that there were storerooms that were supposed to be filled with water and emergency supplies in the event of a disaster, impressing the dancer considerably.

Once they reached the twenty-second floor, Sasuke led the other towards his apartment. He pulled out his touch-less key, quickly gaining access. Sasuke held the door open.

"The security here sure is thorough," Naruto commented as he walked through.

"They don't bullshit around with the security," Sasuke quipped.

Naruto laughed, turning to him. "Here, give me the bag and you can turn on the lights and lead the way."

With a brief thanks, Sasuke handed him the bag, and shut the door. In the dark, Naruto could hear the other move past him, and a short moment later, light illuminated the apartment. Naruto then followed Sasuke's lead, and both men toed off their shoes, leaving them in a nearby shoe closet that Sasuke opened.

Stepping forward now, Naruto whistled as he looked at his surroundings. A sleek, medium-sized kitchen was tucked away towards the right, and there was a bathroom located by the entrance on the left, which he hadn't noticed upon initially entering. Walking into the large, joint living and dining room, he saw a hallway to the left that most likely led to the bedrooms. All of the walls in the apartment were white and mostly bare, with the exception of a few odd decorative frames—the most notable being a large, glass, mosaic portrait of Jimi Hendrix that hung above a black couch in the living room. The couch was a part of a three-piece set that surrounded a coffee table, and was positioned in front of an impressive entertainment center. Next to the entertainment center were two guitars positioned on stands in the corner.

"Just set the food down on the table and make yourself comfortable. There are utensils in the bag. I'll be right back," Sasuke said, walking away.

"Okay." Naruto walked over to the black, glass dining table and did so. He sat down at one of the ends, on a plush, black chair. After hanging his sling bag over the back of the chair, he took out the boxes of food from their bag, noticing the centerpiece in the middle of table, as he did so. It was a pretty set of clear, square vases, filled with water, pebbles, and orchid blossoms, which were topped off by candles.

 _He sure has an eye for décor. Definitely gay_ , Naruto mused, chuckling at his own joke.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke remarked, entering the living room again. He had put away his jacket, wallet, and sunglasses in his room.

"Nothing," Naruto replied all-too-pleasantly, glancing at him. He suddenly laughed as he caught a glimpse of the guitarist's shirt, which read: Han Solo's Tatooine Sour Mash Membrosia. The logo mimicked that of Jack Daniel's. "That's funny! I like that," he chuckled.

Sasuke smirked, glancing down. "Thanks." He then walked past the other, heading towards the kitchen.

"Where did you get it?" Naruto asked, as he folded the paper bag, and set in on the chair next to him.

"Some store in Shibuya a few years back. What would you like to drink?" Sasuke asked as he opened the fridge door.

"What have you got?"

"Beer, Coca Cola, water, and white wine," Sasuke replied, eyeing the dismal contents of the refrigerator. While he was pathetically short on actual produce, he had rows of various drinks.

"What are you having?" Naruto asked, rubbing his growling stomach.

"I suppose the soda. Although, ideally the wine is suppose to be better since it goes well with Italian food."

"What are you doing with wine in the fridge? I thought you were more of a hard liquor type of guy," Naruto commented, turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to look at the other. "I am for the most part. The wine was a gift we received at a party some months back. I never bothered to open it."

"Oh, so you're willing to take a risk and charter through unknown, alcoholic territory?" Naruto quipped, laying his chin in a propped hand.

Sasuke chuckled a little. "If that's how you want to put it. I'm willing to try it if you are, that's all."

Naruto smiled. "Let's go for it."

Several minutes later, with both men seated next to each other, they tucked into their meal of seafood linguini. Naruto enjoyed the flavorful Muscato wine, while Sasuke deemed it was a little sweeter than he'd liked, but continued drinking it anyway.

Naruto munched away happily, the rich, buttery flavor of the white sauce divine to his tongue. After swallowing a bite, he eyed Sasuke's shirt again, which was visible above the tabletop. He snorted again. "So, i'm guessing you're a Star Wars fan then?" he commented idly.

"How do you figure?" Sasuke replied, a slight smile playing at his lips as he met Naruto's amused gaze. "I am. Do not judge me."

"I won't judge you… as long you don't judge Twi-hards," Naruto replied, eyeing Sasuke warily.

Sasuke sent him an almost comical, deadpanned stare.

Naruto chuckled heartily. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You can wipe that look off your face."

The rocker let out an amused snort, shaking his head, as he twirled his fork, gathering pasta. "I'm sorry, but I admittedly would've judged you regardless."

Naruto laughed. "I figured as much. Don't worry. I'm more of a Lord of The Rings type of guy. Although I like Star Wars too. I always watch it whenever it's on television. I'm gonna test you right now though and see if I can be your friend or not. It will all rest on this one question."

Sasuke lifted a brow as he chewed.

"The first series or the prequels?"

Sasuke smirked, swallowing. "First."

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Okay, you got lucky. You passed. What wins it over for you?"

"One series has Han Solo. The other doesn't, of course," he replied simply, as if it were the obvious reason.

Naruto grinned. "Geez, okay, Han stan. I got it."

"Who's your favorite character?" Sasuke then asked.

Naruto hummed in contemplation. "That's kind of hard. I like Han, but I also like Luke. They're so different from each other. I think I like Luke's will and determination though. I don't know… I can kind of relate more to his struggles."

Sasuke's eyes ran over his face. He nodded. "I understand. If Han hadn't been in the series, I'd probably like Luke more," he replied. He took a sip of his wine, as he braced an elbow on the table.

Naruto shrugged good-naturedly. "I guess I'm just a sucker for the main heroes of stories." Looking away, his eyes suddenly caught the pretty centerpiece on the table again. "You have a very sophisticated taste, Sasuke," he commented with a smile, pointing at the glass vases.

Sasuke scowled. " _That_  is my mother's work. When I moved here about a year ago, she insisted on decorating a little since I didn't show much of an interest in doing so. That was her idea, along with the table, the coffee table, and ninety percent of anything you might find hanging on the walls here. I only demanded the right to handle the entertainment center, of course."

Naruto smiled, setting his fork down. He still had half a plate left, but was already full, as the portions had been generous. "That's sweet, your mother, I mean. Are you close with your parents?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose. Mainly my mother though. My father isn't exactly the nurturing type," he said dryly. "My mother has always fussed over my brother and I."

"Oh, so you have a brother?"

Sasuke nodded, setting his fork down. He moved his half-full plate out of the way.

"Is he older or younger?" Naruto asked, thoroughly curious.

"Five years older. He lives in Los Angeles. He was transferred there through his job several months ago."

"Is he good looking like you?" Naruto said with a wiggle of his brows.

Sasuke snorted, hiding his flush of pleasure. "We look similar, but his hair is longer. Don't get any high hopes though. I think he started seeing some girl recently."

"One can dream," Naruto teased. "So, Mrs. Uchiha is a lucky woman then, two handsome sons and all. What's your blood type?"

"AB. I know this because I get asked all the time for profiles in fan magazines," he added wryly. "Yours?"

"B."

Sasuke nodded, mulling the information over. "Doesn't that make us opposites or something like that?"

"Hmm. I don't know about that, but from what I understand, you are supposed to be among the most interesting types because of your duality. I do know one thing though," he said, leaning his chin on a propped hand.

"What's that?"

"B types are supposed to be most compatible with B and AB types. I know this because my friend Sakura blabbers on and on about things like that," he added with a small grin.

Sasuke returned it with a lopsided smile. "Compatible, huh? That Sakura girl seems interesting."

Naruto smiled, taking another sip of wine. "She's a bit crazy, but she's a good friend."

Sasuke leaned back a little in his chair, casually crossing his feet at the ankles, and accidentally bumping Naruto's own as he did so. "Sorry." The wine had given him a good buzz that had him feeling incredibly lax.

Naruto waved him off. "S'okay."

Sasuke indolently eyed the other. "Since we're on the subject of blood types, I might as well ask, when is your birthday? You said you were twenty-five."

"October tenth. You?"

"I'm twenty-eight. July twenty-third."

"Ahh. So… astrologically speaking, what does that mean for us?"

Sasuke brows furrowed slightly, as he thought the question over for a second. "Fuck if I know."

Naruto barked out in laughter, making the other smile. "I guess we're in the same boat."

Sasuke sighed contently, feeling warm and relaxed. He didn't often invite people over to his house, but inviting Naruto over had been the only way he felt he could talk to the other in private in a comfortable setting. There was a measure of trust that he had in the golden-haired man that had somehow been earned within the last few hours, and Sasuke wasn't sure how to explain it just yet. Perhaps it was because he'd so desperately wanted to trust someone with his secret all of this time, and finally, someone had come along who was willing to share it with him. Whatever the reality was, at the moment, it felt  _good_.

His gaze suddenly skimmed down at the plates on the table. He could never stand a mess for long, as neurotic as he was about cleanliness. He sighed. The sooner it was cleaned, the sooner they could continue their conversation in peace. "Do you mind helping me clean this up?"

Naruto shrugged a shoulder. "Sure."

For the next ten minutes, Naruto amiably helped Sasuke put the leftovers away in the take out boxes. Side by side, they then washed their dishes amid light banter, and gave the plate mats a wipe. When they were done, Sasuke invited Naruto to sit with him on the couch, taking their glasses of wine with them. While Sasuke turned on the television, Naruto set his glass on the coffee table, and took off his orange jacket, feeling a bit warm from the considerable intake of wine. Now comfortable in his white, short-sleeved shirt, he settled back into the plush, black cushions of the other's leather couch, slinging the jacket over the armrest next to him.

"It isn't too troubling, you being here, is it? It's not cutting into any studying?" Sasuke asked suddenly, casting the other a glance towards his left. There were a few inches of space between them on the couch.

Naruto looked at him, smiling. "Well, technically, yes. But I was at a study session with a few of my classmates in the morning. I don't think I'll fall behind."

Sasuke's eyes returned to the television where one of the various nightly variety shows was currently airing. "I see. So you're an American and you study here. I never asked you, but how did that come to be? Where are you even from?" he asked, looking at Naruto again.

Naruto crossed his sock-covered feet at the ankles. "I was born in Sendai originally," he began, surprising the other. "But shortly after I was born, we moved to San Francisco. I lived there until I was five with my parents. Then, we moved to Osaka and I lived there for some years, attending a bilingual school. After that, we ended up moving to Sweden, and then Los Angeles, where I was for the majority of high school. Eventually, some time after high school, I ended up moving back here.

"That's quite a bit of travelling. What was that due to? Your parents' personal choice?" Sasuke queried, thoroughly intrigued.

Naruto leaned forward and picked up his wine glass. "Well, my father was a scientist, so his job occasionally required him to travel. My mom was a housewife, so she basically attended to me, and we went along with dad wherever he needed to be. We have strong roots here though, because although my mom's from America, my dad is half-Japanese, so we had reason to keep coming back. Plus my grandparents are here," he said, taking a sip of wine.

Sasuke blinked, taking in the information. So technically, Naruto wasn't American. He was Japanese, he thought with surprise. However, his features were very much Caucasian, Sasuke thought, from the broad shoulders, down to the height, and color of his eyes and hair.  _Interesting._ The blond-haired stripper was proving to be full of surprises, more than Sasuke had imagined.

"So, I'm legally Japanese. I maintained my citizenship. With my features though, I'll always be called a foreigner, which is fine by me." Naruto ran blue eyes over the other's face then. "What about you though? I know you attended a bilingual school and all, but your looks… without meaning to offend, they seem almost Eurasian."

Sasuke hummed, his finger toying with the edge of his wine glass. "My mother is half-American and my father's mother was fully American."

Naruto smiled a little at him. "That explains it."

"Most people, particularly the fans, just assume I'm half and half."

"Have you ever clarified that in the magazines?"

Sasuke smirked. "No."

Naruto grinned as he looked at him, his head sinking into the cushion behind him. "Ahh. So you like maintaining that aura of mystery."

"It's more like, I just don't want them prying too much into my life. If it comes off as mysterious, that's fine with me," he replied, taking another sip of the wine.

"Hmm. So what do you think about all those girls with your poster in their rooms? They probably fantasize about you day in and day out," Naruto said with amusement.

Sasuke let out a soft snort. "They can do whatever they want using my posters as stimulation, as long as they don't do it to me directly."

Naruto laughed then, his hand reaching up to hold his stomach.

Sasuke grudgingly smiled, watching as the other's laughter gradually died down to a chuckle. He liked seeing the other like this, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth, and completely at ease, without the pressing obligation to perform for him. "I could say the same thing about you though. Women may fantasize about me, but imagine all the men that fantasize about you. In part, you make some of those fantasies come true," he pointed out, ignoring the sudden and unwilling sense of jealousy that arose at that thought.

Naruto's expression became a bit contemplative. "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, I get paid for that. But… I guess I'm like you in a way. When I'm performing for them, they can do and fantasize all they want, as much as the rules allow. Once I'm out of those club doors though, I'd hardly ever let them do to me what they can do inside the club. Hell, I never even think about them after I leave for the day. Although…" He suddenly hesitated, before snorting. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nah, it's nothing," he waved off, setting his glass down.

Sasuke scowled. "You can't do that. Do you know how absolutely annoying that is to start saying something and never finishing the statement?"

Naruto settled back against the cushion, grinning at that. "I know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The dancer chuckled. "It's not like I meant to do it, calm down. I just… well, what I was going to say was, you were the exception," he admitted, looking into Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke blinked. "The exception?" he repeated dumbly.

Naruto nodded. "After that first night you visited the club, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Knowing who you were, seeing you in the flesh… that was the first time in a very longtime that I'd thought about a client. The only other time being the first customer I'd ever had to dance for, because I was kind of nervous about it," he said with a sniggle.

Sasuke stared at the other's profile, his eyes tracing over the blond locks, before settling to study the other's expression carefully. Naruto seemed almost self-conscious to admit it. Well, Sasuke wasn't about to let that go. He set his wine glass down, his gaze fixed on the other. "Dancing for me… did it make you feel nervous?"

Naruto turned his head to look at him fully. "Not at all."

The rocker absentmindedly licked his lips. "How did it make you feel?" he asked, the tone of his voice inadvertently lowering.

Naruto blinked, slowly smiling, as his gaze held Sasuke's. "Excited."

The lone word suddenly made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster. Without even trying hard, the other was already arousing him. Sasuke found himself shifting closer to him.

Naruto observed this but said nothing, undeniably caught up in the unexpected atmosphere that was suddenly wrought with the subtle stirrings of awareness. It was in his nature to flirt a little, but he had never done so—or anything else for that matter—with a customer outside of the club. However, he'd never been in a situation like this before, because he had never met anyone like Sasuke. The veiled vulnerability that the other possessed beneath his cool exterior fascinated him, as did his sharp, sardonic sense of humor. However, Sasuke also physically attracted him with the force of a magnet whenever he looked at him with those piercing, dark eyes. It would be very easy to be carried away.

"Naruto, I want to know, after that first night, what is that you were thinking about me?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto took a breath, giving a languid smile. "I was thinking about how attractive you were. After I found out who were yesterday, though… it took on a whole new meaning."

"How so?"

Dark, golden lashes fanned over blue eyes, as the other regarded him. "Well… to think that you were the guy on the magazine that I'd seen all that time ago, it's kind of an amazing coincidence isn't it? I said it earlier, but really, what  _are_  the chances? After I left Sakura's house, I went home and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I just hoped that you'd come back to say hi again," he quipped gently.

"Is that so?" Sasuke murmured, hiding his surprise. He could not summon the proper words to express the flattery he felt in that moment. The other held nothing back when it came to expressing himself, and somehow Naruto was subtly influencing him in the process. In fact, he'd probably talked more with Naruto today than he had with a single person in months. Even with his friends, he tended to let Shikamaru and Jūgo carry the banter or the conversation most of the time. Currently, he felt embolden to ask more—the wine undoubtedly making it easier.

"Mhmm," Naruto hummed idly. "I really wanted you to."

"Was that… all you wanted?" Sasuke asked then. The low and insinuating tone of his voice surprised even him.

Naruto blinked twice at the question. He was surprised and yet pleased that Sasuke was being so forward. He'd wondered in his own imagination how the other would be like in charge, after the firm command the other had given him last night. There was a sudden, deep-seated desire inside of him that wanted to kindle that fire he knew was within Sasuke.

Sasuke watched in anticipation as clear blue eyes suddenly turned misty. The other's expression warmed considerably in a way that had Sasuke completely rapt.

"Not precisely," Naruto said coyly.

Sasuke's eyes briefly roamed Naruto's face again, before he deftly leaned forward, and set his wine glass down on the coffee table. He then leaned back into the cushions once again, his shoulders now touching Naruto's, as he caught the other's concentrated gaze. "Tell me something then."

"Tell you what?" Naruto replied expectantly.

"Tell me what else you wanted," the rocker insisted softly.

Naruto studied the other. Oh, he definitely had every intention to tell Sasuke now, he thought to himself. He smirked. "Do you really want to know, Sasuke?"

Sasuke licked his lips, nodding once. The other's voice has dropped to the familiar, low rasp that Sasuke had come to enjoy the previous two nights before.

"I'll tell you something. I was going to keep it to myself, but I don't mind telling you now, since it might eventually answer your question." Simmering blue eyes locked with engrossed black ones. "When I went home after finding out who you were, for a little while, I did more than just think about you." He shifted to turn slightly towards Sasuke, sill reclining leisurely against the cushion, his bare arm brushing alongside Sasuke's. "Can you guess what else I did?"

Sasuke managed to shake his head slightly, anticipation suddenly building from his core. He could imagine what he  _wanted_  it to be, but wasn't sure if the other was merely teasing him. "No," he murmured.

"I'll give you a hint." Naruto suddenly curled his finger, beckoning the other to lower his head. When Sasuke's ear was near, Naruto leaned in close to the pierced lobe.

" _I wasn't wearing any pants when I did it_ ," was the sudden whisper.

Sasuke's eyes widened, reflexively swallowing. Almost instantly, the blood seemed to rush to his groin, as he felt a dull, and all too familiar ache. He shifted his head to look the other in the eye again, their faces close. Then, he leaned into the shell of Naruto's ear. "Tell me more," he quietly demanded.

Pulling away slightly, Sasuke watched as the smile on Naruto's face gradually dropped, his look becoming even more concentrated. "I'll tell you  _everything_." A tanned hand suddenly settled on Sasuke's thigh. "Step by step."

The warmth emanating from that hand alone seemed to seep through the sturdy material of Sasuke's jeans, thawing the skin of Sasuke's thigh. The raven-haired Uchiha sucked in a breath when the other's mouth skimmed along his jaw.

"I got home and like I said, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I went to my room and lay down on the bed with every intention of having a nap, wearing these gray shorts and a sleeveless undershirt. But… your eyes, your face, your voice— _everything_ —it started to drive me a little crazy," Naruto murmured, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of the other's jaw.

"In a good way or in a bad way?" Sasuke asked, his left hand slowly travelling to touch Naruto's.

"A  _very_  good way—a not so innocent way—and I started to get so  _hard_  thinking about you, Sasuke," he murmured in a near whine, lowering his face to inhale the clean, fresh scent of the skin on the other's neck.

Sasuke shivered. The words coupled with the sensation of the other's breath on his neck were making his insides flutter. That particular area of his body had always been sensitive for him. "So the thought of me turned you on? What did you do about that, Naruto?" he murmured, his hand drifting from Naruto's to run down the other's thigh.

Naruto's let out a sigh. "I started to fantasize about you. I fantasized about what I wanted to do to you, and what I wanted you to do to me." He gave the pale skin a small nip.

Sasuke's pulse spiked high at that very instant.  _Shit. And we're still just fully clothed_ , he inwardly thought, his breath hitching. His other hand, which had been clenched tightly at his other side, suddenly rose to run through the soft, golden locks at the back of Naruto's head. "Tell me what you did and what you fantasized about," he bid then.

Naruto could feel his arousal growing with every passing moment, feeling a keen sense of satisfaction as he felt the other's fingers run through his hair. "While I was lying in bed, I took my shorts off. I could see you clearly in my mind, naked—with your body pressed against mine—and thinking about that… I couldn't help but touch myself. I was  _so_  hard, Sasuke, you have no idea."

Sasuke nearly moaned. "How hard?" he asked then, his fingers curling lightly to grip the other's hair now.

Naruto took a breath. "Rock hard." Lifting his hand, he then reached for Sasuke's own, detaching it from his hair, and dragging it down his body until he positioned it on his lower half—right over his hard-on.

Sasuke swallowed hard as his hand snugly cupped the jean-clad evidence of the other's arousal.  _Rock hard is certainly right_ , he hazily thought to himself. This was the first time in his life that another man had ever been so demonstrative and mindful of easing him into arousal, and showing his in return. The first haphazard experience he'd had with that nameless man while on tour had been nothing compared to the erotic experience he was currently sharing with Naruto, and the two prior encounters with the blond dancer technically didn't count either.  _This_ was different.

"I like that you get so hard for me," he whispered into the other's ear then. "What did you do then?" He gave an experimental squeeze.

Naruto inhaled sharply, shifting slightly. "I wrapped my hand around my dick and I… I started to jack off while I thought about you—about us."

"What did we do together?" Sasuke murmured against the other's brow now. He began to rub and squeeze the other's erection through his pants, as he gained more confidence.

Naruto moaned now, the sound reverberating against the side of Sasuke's jaw. "I fantasized about taking you in my mouth and then, then you doing the same to me, on your knees."

Sasuke could feel his cock twitch inside the confines of his jeans at that. He'd never thought that verbal dialogue would  _ever_  be stimulating in this way. He watched Naruto squirm, undoubtedly due to his fondling. His own eyes darkened further, as he watched Naruto absently lick his lips, which were parted as he panted softly.

"T-then, I thought about what it would be like to have you wrapped around me—you touching me, kissing me, and us grinding together—your cock against mine— _really_ hard," he moaned.

 _That_  did it for Sasuke. Without thinking, he hauled Naruto into his lap with a force that surprised even the blond-haired dancer. Heated black eyes were then suddenly burning into blazing blue, as Naruto's hard thighs framed the outside of Sasuke's. Naruto's hands braced against the rocker's shoulders, meanwhile the other's hands were digging into Naruto's back. Sasuke then quickly moved in do something he'd been  _aching_  to do for some time now.

However, before Sasuke's lips could touch Naruto's, the blond tease's hands speedily rose from his shoulders to grip the sable locks on the sides of Sasuke's head, halting the other's action. Their mouths were nearly touching.

Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Wha—"

"Look," Naruto murmured, his blue eyes intently staring into Sasuke's. "I want you to know, I've never kissed a customer from the club before. It's not something I do. Ever. And I don't normally engage with them outside of the club either, but I'm here with you now. I guess, I'm trying to be chivalrous or something here, but… do you understand what I'm saying?" he questioned breathlessly.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to understand that what was occurring between them didn't happen regularly, that he was doing this because he  _really_  wanted to. He loved sex and was certainly receptive to it once he was absorbed in foreplay, however, despite that, he had his own personal principles that he honored, and not becoming intimate with a patron more than he had to was definitely one of them—until now.

Looking at the other's beautifully shaped mouth, Sasuke grunted.

"Good, because I don't consider myself a customer anymore," he replied, his voice husky with arousal. It was the last thing that was said before his mouth caught Naruto's parted lips.

The men instantly moaned. Sasuke loved kissing. This was only his second time kissing a man, the first being with that random male on tour. It hadn't been anything amazing in retrospect, but what had remained with him, more than anything, was the importance of the act itself in his life. With his former girlfriends, he'd vigorously enjoyed making out as well, since it had been a necessary part of foreplay in order for him to get off—an issue he realized he didn't have when being engaged with another man.

He certainly didn't have that issue with the man that was currently in his lap again. He ardently slanted his mouth against Naruto's receptive one. The other's lips were soft and plump, and he found himself nibbling on the full bottom lip until Naruto's tongue snuck out to tease his into play. For Sasuke, the warmth and wetness of Naruto's mouth was like a delicious, velvety pool that tasted mildly of the sweet wine they had both consumed, and he wanted to dive into it again and again. His slick tongue sought Naruto's, dueling almost furiously with it, as his hands lowered to find purchase on the seat of the other's derriere.

Naruto moaned when he felt a firm squeeze. He probed and explored Sasuke's mouth, his hands gripping the other's face to hold it in place. The sensation of Sasuke's lips against his was highly gratifying, as his taste was addicting, and Naruto fervidly sucked and savored the wet recesses inside the silky cavern.

"We were grinding," Sasuke murmured suddenly against Naruto's mouth, before releasing his lips to kiss a path to the other's warm neck.

"W-Huh?" Naruto panted, thoroughly distracted.

"You said that we were grinding in your fantasy, although I recall that you said something else too." Suddenly, Sasuke's hands left Naruto's ass to grasp the front zipper of the other's jeans. Eagerly, Naruto shoved his hands past Sasuke's to do the same for him, and within seconds, both men heaved silent sighs as some of the pressure eased on their erections, the rough material of their jeans parting. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke's hands reached beneath the band of his dark briefs to pull his weeping length out, one hand pushing his briefs down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke swallowed hard as he stared at the gorgeous length of Naruto's erection. Velvety, warm, and pulsating in his palm, he squeezed it lightly. The light was muted since the chandelier in the dining area had been turned down low, and the television kept flickering, but Sasuke could make out the ruddy coloring of the other's circumcised dick, which was thick and long. It protruded from a small patch of nicely trimmed, wiry hair. He stared in fascination as a bead of precum seeped through the reddened tip to add to the wetness that had already amassed there, only briefly noticing when Naruto freed him.

Naruto, in turn, admired the uncut length of Sasuke's dick, which was fully erect and stretched well past the foreskin.  _Heh. And they say all Asian men are small_ , he snickered inwardly, knowing firsthand that the stereotype was far from the truth. Sasuke's width was fitting and he was deliciously long. Just looking at it made Naruto long to devour it with his mouth. However, Sasuke's voice abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, this is better," he murmured in satisfaction, kissing Naruto again.

Naruto hummed into the deep kiss, the sounds of the wet smacking of their lips audible in the room. He instinctively began to grind his hips gently, and vaguely noticed Sasuke letting his arousal go, only to then shove both hands past his briefs, behind him, to grip both halves of his bare ass.

Naruto lifted his mouth from Sasuke's. "We're not completely naked, but we can get to that later, I guess," he moaned against the sensual line of Sasuke's lips. He heard Sasuke let out a throaty laugh before kissing him again. His breath hitched when Sasuke brought him closer until their cocks were alongside each other, and together they both thrust their hips enthusiastically against one another. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, holding on tightly, as they strained against one another, the pressure in their groins intensifying.

For a brief time, it felt good, so wonderfully good, but eventually, it wasn't enough. Needing more friction, Naruto leaned back slightly and grabbed Sasuke's right hand, bringing it to their fronts. Without further hesitation, he guided the hand with his right and wrapped it around their rigid cocks. Gripping Sasuke's shoulder with his free hand, both men immediately began to thrust into their tight grips, which in no time, became slick with their precum.

Sasuke gasped, the sensations acutely pleasureful. He glanced down at their linked hands, the head of their reddened cocks sliding in and out of their grip. The sight of their erections pressed together so intimately would be something he would never forget, and would fuel many a solo-session for him in the days and weeks to come, he imagined. He tried to imagine wanting to do this with someone else—someone he'd known for the short time he'd been familiar with Naruto—and he simply couldn't. Didn't want to. Somehow, only Naruto was able to make him feel so uninhibited, and deep in his mind, he  _knew_  this.

He could hear Naruto pant and keen as the thrusting continued, and Sasuke looked up into that striking, golden face, taking in the pinched brows and the gasping mouth. He immediately vowed that this would not be the only time that he'd see that look on Naruto's face. Not if he had his way. Anxious to feel the other's mouth again, he caught it with his once more.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, feeling the familiar tightening of his groin. They were moving so fervently that Naruto had to struggle to stay on top of Sasuke. He could tell by the swelling of their erections and their choppy breathing that they wouldn't last much longer. He strained and pushed into their slick hold, moaning as Sasuke kneaded his ass cheek firmly, spreading the rounded flesh intermittently.

"Naru… to," Sasuke panted against his mouth, his dark eyes feverish with lust.

"Yes… fuck yes, Sasuke," Naruto replied hoarsely, feeling the tension within his gut build to new heights. His blue eyes suddenly widened as he felt a warm finger slide between his cheeks, to then gently rest against his hole. The mere sensation of that finger resting against the sensitive area was enough to send Naruto over the edge.

With a guttural moan, he closed his eyes, tensing as he finally released into their hands, only vaguely aware of Sasuke speeding up the process by frantically stroking them. Wet globs of cum spurt forth from Naruto's dick, wetting their grip and the bottom of their shirts. A moment later, Sasuke joined him, jerking and grunting deeply as he came all over their hands.

Both men breathed harshly against each other, as their bodies trembled in the aftermath of their powerful orgasms. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. The other's hand shifted to gently caress the back of Sasuke's head, idly running his fingers through the thick, dark locks, as he regained his composure. Naruto sighed in contentment as he then felt the hand behind him move to bring him close into an embrace.

"That was…" Sasuke said after a short while. His breathing was gradually returning to normal.

Naruto chuckled. "I know," he replied sedately. He was practically slumped against Sasuke's body.

Sensing Sasuke lift his head, his eyes fluttered closed, as the other's lips met his in a gentle kiss. When they parted once more, Naruto smiled at him, seeing the sated look on the guitarist's face. The hand on the back of Sasuke's head rose to push aside slightly damp tendrils of hair from the side of his pale face.

Then, Naruto was gently lifting Sasuke's cum-soiled hand with his, releasing their softening erections from their grip. Once the hands were visible between them, Naruto held Sasuke's gaze, and unceremoniously placed the other's long, wet index finger into his mouth.

Sasuke's mouth parted at the sight, utterly transfixed and silent, as he felt an agile tongue lave the digit thoroughly before releasing it with a pop.

Naruto then licked his lips and smiled impishly. "Tastes even better than in my fantasy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter started as a bit of a pain and then I gradually got into it while doing more research for it. So into it, in fact, I found myself looking at apartment floor plans, as if I was going to move to Tokyo. At any rate, if anyone is curious about the area where my Sasuke lives, you can actually youtube Roppongi and there are plenty of videos. It's a beautiful area. As previously stated in Part I, all the places mentioned are real, right down to the 7-11 where Naruto and Sasuke met.
> 
> This chapter was not supposed to be this long, but it sort of demanded to be written this length, I guess, and the last scene… well, I hope it's enjoyable enough. Considering where it ended, I'm sure you can imagine where the next one will pick up. Also, my good friend Dakkar is going to be doing fan art for this fic, so i'll update with that once she completes it. Lastly, for anyone who wants to see some images of the other references made in the story, including the place where Sasuke lives, you can view them at my y! gallery chapter post.
> 
> Noted references:
> 
> Konbini - term for a convenience store
> 
> Calpis: a popular, mild-tasting carbonated drink (sidenote: soda in Japan is less heavy and syrupy than in the US)
> 
> Roppongi Dori: a long avenue noted for its shops, nightlife, and cafes
> 
> Nichō: a commonly used, shortened name for Shibuya Ni-chōme
> 
> TV Asahi: a national television broadcasting station
> 
> AV star/actor: a Japanese porn star
> 
> Blood types: instead of astrological signs, it is more common in Asia to ask people about their blood types


	3. Part III: 1

Sasuke somehow managed to find his voice after witnessing the lascivious display Naruto had demonstrated, willing his brain to jump-start again. It would have brought him back to the brink of arousal if he wasn't spent and tingling from the aftermath of their recent activities. He licked his lips. "You are shameless," he murmured, a smile curling the edge of his lips.

"I am, usually," Naruto replied with smug grin, the fingers of his free hand toying with the ends of Sasuke's hair. "But I have a feeling that you like it, Sasuke. I don't think I'll stop."

Sasuke chuckled a bit, settling his head into the crook of Naruto's neck again. "I won't protest." His body was still humming pleasantly. Rubbing his nose into the warm skin, he inhaled the other's natural scent, which was now tinged with sweat. He inwardly reveled in it.

"Uhuh. You're one to talk though." He leaned back some. "Was that a finger I felt back there, mister?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

Sasuke's gaze lifted, looking somewhat contrite. "It didn't bother you… did it?" With Naruto so receptive in his arms, Sasuke had let his desires overtake him, his hands unable to stop their journey over the other's backside. He'd simply done it on impulse.

Naruto shook his head, smiling a little. "Nah. Not in this case." He leaned in and kissed Sasuke again, their tongues brushing against each other for a brief moment, before pulling away. "I was surprised, but not in a bad way. Although, I won't lie, had it been someone else, I might not have let them do it."

He lifted a questioning brow. "How come?" he asked curiously.

"I don't let just anyone touch me like  _that_ , Sasuke," he murmured, his blue eyes roving over the elegant planes of the other's face. "Had it been someone from the club, I would've aimed my foot right for their balls."

Sasuke let out a burst of laughter that made Naruto smile. "Well, good thing I didn't suffer that fate. I happen to like my balls."

Naruto gave a roguish smile, as he admired the carefree look Sasuke wore. It was such a stark contrast to his enigmatic look in the magazines, and Naruto wanted to see more of it. "I'm sure. And if we had the proper introductions, I'd probably like them too," he cracked with a wink.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll work on the introductions," he indolently asserted, massaging the other's back. "And that… thing you did just now with my finger?" he murmured, glancing at Naruto's mouth, as if reliving the scene in his mind. "Is that something you often do?"

Naruto looked at him, smirking a little. "Hell no. That was a phenomenon—one you should feel so fortunate to have witnessed."

"Hn. I consider myself a very lucky man then," he replied, his head dipping to kiss the skin of the other's tanned neck.

"Indeed, you should," Naruto quipped, resting the side of his face against Sasuke's. His fingers skimmed the other's soft nape. "Although… I should've probably asked earlier—not that I had much opportunity for it—but… you are clean, right?" he questioned as carefully as he could.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at him. It took him a second to grasp what the other even meant, but once it sank in, Sasuke recognized the importance of the question. It momentarily brought him back to reality. "Yes. You?"

Naruto smiled a little, looking into his eyes, a thumb running along the edge of the pale jaw. "Yeah," he replied, giving the rocker a soft peck on the lips.

Grateful to have that out of the way, Sasuke offered a kiss of his own before nuzzling into the crook of the dancer's shoulder and neck again. He was tempted to fall asleep this way, lulled by the almost tender motions of Naruto's fingers. It had been a long time since he'd been cossetted in this manner by anyone. However, he was suddenly startled by the sensation of his right hip vibrating.

After receiving an arched brow from Naruto, Sasuke realized after a moment that it was his cell phone doing the vibrating. Instinctively pulling his hand out of Naruto's light grip, he just stopped short of reaching into his pocket with his soiled hand. Grimacing a little, he briefly fumbled while trying to reach his pocket with his free hand.

Witnessing this, Naruto chuckled. "I gotcha." Letting go of Sasuke's hair, he reached into the other's pocket with his unsoiled hand and handed the other his phone.

"Thanks." Deftly unlocking the screen, he saw that he'd received a text message from Shikamaru:  _Yo. What are you doing?_

Typing back a brief message that omitted unnecessary details—specifically about the hot blond dancer currently oin his lap—he set his phone down, looking back up at Naruto. "It's my friend."

"Ahh. So he has friends," Naruto remarked, shifting. His legs were beginning to fall asleep.

Sasuke snorted. "I do. Not many, but a few good ones." His free hand returned to the other's backside, slowly sliding up beneath Naruto's shirt to rub on the warm, strong back. "This one messaging me is one of my best friends. He's one of two who know I'm in town aside from my band mates."

"Do your parents even know you're here?" Naruto asked curiously then.

Sasuke shook his head. "I—"

His phone vibrated again. Sasuke sighed and checked the message:  _Ah, so you ate already._

Sasuke typed back a reply. Were he not currently occupied, he would've been more than willing to eat out with his friend. He momentarily stopped when he felt Naruto ease off of him, the other sending him a reassuring smile.

"I'm just going to go wash up a bit, if that's okay?" he said. He was grasping onto the front of his opened jeans with his clean hand, exercising a bit of decorum.

"Sure it is. The bathroom is the first door to the left."

"Okay."

Sasuke watched as the other walked towards the hallway, instantly feeling the loss of Naruto's warmth. A part of him was already eager to recreate the encounter that had just transpired between them, but he managed to control the need before it became too strong. Sighing a little, he came out of his haze, focusing back on his phone. He quickly sent his text, informing Shikamaru that he was a little distracted at the moment. A minute later, just as he rose from the couch with the intention of cleaning himself in the other bathroom, his phone vibrated again:  _Just what are you doing anyway?_

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Naruto turned on the light and shut the bathroom door behind him.

The room was a nice sized area with bright lights over a large mirror that nearly took up half of one of the walls. It was immaculately clean, with a notable set of small tea lights in the corner of the counter.

Naruto smiled a bit.  _Probably his mother's work._

He approached the toilet, his eyes widening.  _Oh shit_ , he thought in awe. It was a high-tech washlet that he couldn't help but take a minute to admire. It was undoubtedly _very_ expensive, by the looks of it, and it looked so sterling that it was almost a shame to use it _._  He tinkered with a few of the functions before lowering his pants and taking full advantage of the bidet function, where he then proceeded to clean his lower half thoroughly.

After finishing several minutes later, he zipped up his pants, and strode to the sink, where he set about cleaning the salacious spots of drying fluids that dotted the bottom half of his shirt. He grabbed some toilet paper and wet it, unhurriedly working it into the soiled areas, so that he could give Sasuke time to chat with his friend. As he did this, Naruto's mind contemplated the wild events of the last half hour.

What had occurred had never been his intention. He'd wanted to get to know Sasuke, converse a little, maybe become friends—genuine friends. Yet, things were unfolding in such an unexpectedly spontaneous way that he was left with his mind trying to catch up with his actions. When he'd started teasing the other on the couch, he hadn't expected for Sasuke to respond the way he had, boldly provoking Naruto into telling him of the lascivious act he'd performed in his own home—something that had been entirely true. Yet, once the ball had started rolling, Naruto just couldn't seem to help himself. Things with Sasuke just felt so… natural. It was hard not to become swept up in whatever this  _thing_ with him was.

The fact that Sasuke was hot definitely helped. One would have to be blind not to fall for those striking features, and that tall, lean body.  _Now_  he was familiar with the other's beautiful smile and his taste...

 _Yeeeap_ , Naruto thought wryly. He was definitely attracted to the rock star, that he knew, but he'd been attracted to other people before, as well. He'd acted out on it a few times in his life, but more often than not, he didn't. Still, Naruto was starting to realize that Sasuke was different from anyone he had ever met, and it had nothing to do with the other's occupation. That unique combination of sensuality, self-assuredness, and vulnerability—especially the latter—was an alluring combination. It inspired the lecher in him, but it also inspired the nurturer, as well as the romantic in him.

Naruto sighed, dabbing more water on one spot.

He shook his head slightly, tossing the paper into the trash bin.  _Easy, Uzumaki, it's just a… thing_ , he told himself. There was no need to make a bigger deal about it. He'd only just met Sasuke and he was already associating the rocker with romance, which was probably foolish, to say the least. Still… he simply couldn't deny the pull he felt towards the man. Whatever was happening, he didn't feel inclined to stop it. It was rash and a little crazy, and Naruto tended to thrive well on both qualities.

Naruto dumped the wet paper. Knowing the wet spots would eventually dry, he finished with his shirt, turning on the faucet to wash his hands. As he did, he stared at his face in the large mirror before him. His lips were a little swollen and his cheeks had a dusky tint to them— evidence of his recent doings.

Regardless of how amazing it all felt, the experienced part of Naruto's mind told him that perhaps he should exercise caution on Sasuke's behalf. While he was eager to give Sasuke pleasure, he knew the other wasn't the type who seemed used to one-night-stands with other men, nor was he used to the lifestyle demonstrated by the crowd in Shinjuku Ni-chōme. The fact of the matter was that, when it came to his personal life, the rocker was fragile. The details Sasuke had managed to reveal about himself, as well as his behavior, told Naruto as much.

Sasuke would probably loathe admitting it, but Naruto was intuitive enough to know that the guitarist hid his internal suffering behind a carefully fabricated veil. The dancer's biggest worry was inadvertently taking advantage of that and possibly hurting Sasuke further. While he hardly regretted what had transpired between them in the past half-hour, it dawned on Naruto that perhaps it would be wiser to let things simmer down a bit. With alcohol in their systems, they wouldn't exactly be functioning with crystal-clear heads, he reminded himself.

Naruto took a deep breath, turning off the faucet.  _He_  was the most experienced one out of the two of them. That alone made Naruto feel compelled to attempt to make sure to keep their best interests at heart.

Rinsing his hands with a nearby towel hanging off a metal rack, Naruto checked himself over one last time before leaving the bathroom. When he returned to the living room, it was to find Sasuke standing in the center, turning off the television. Naruto noted that he'd also donned a plain black t-shirt and some loose, gray sweat pants.

"Hey. What are you up to?" he asked lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stopped a short distance in next to him.

Sasuke's eyes skimmed over Naruto's figure, as he set the remote on the coffee table. "I was just turning off the television. Nothing good is on anyway. Here," he suddenly said, reaching out and handing Naruto a shirt. "You can borrow this until your shirt dries."

Naruto took it, opening up the folded fabric to see that it was a black BAPE t-shirt with an ape logo on it. He smiled at the other. "Sweet. Thanks," he said, as he reached down to pull up his own shirt.

Sasuke's gaze honed in on the flesh of the other's chest as Naruto removed the shirt, his eyes admiring the flexing of pectoral muscles beneath the golden skin. He tried to ignore the pang of disappointment he felt once his t-shirt abruptly covered the expanse.

Naruto, oblivious to the perusal, smoothed out the t-shirt, gripping the discarded one in his hand. He inquisitively looked at the other. "How does it look?"

Sasuke moistened his lips. "Good," he replied, approaching him. "It's one of my bigger ones. You have broad shoulders, so I figured it'd be a good fit. Give me your shirt."

As Naruto handed it over, Sasuke gripped him by the wrist, reeling him in. He then smoothly leaned in, his lips settling on his in a sudden kiss. His mouth nudged Naruto's apart and their tongues met in a soft, all-too brief, caress before Sasuke leaned back.

As Naruto stared into the other's dark eyes, his free hand rose to grip Sasuke's arm, stroking the skin there. "What was that for?" he asked, his voice a bit husky.

"Nothing special. You just look good in my shirt," Sasuke replied with a smirk. He suddenly pulled away, walking across the room to place Naruto's t-shirt on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

 _He's gonna be trouble now_ , Naruto thought with an amused smile. "So that's how it is, huh? And that's just when I have it on. No telling what you'll do when I have it off."

Sasuke sent him an amused glance over his shoulder before turning around. "If you stick around, you might find out," he brazenly ensured, smiling at the sound of the other's chuckle. He then headed towards the entertainment center near them. "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Sure. You in the mood for something specific?" Naruto asked, approaching the other. He stopped once he reached Sasuke's side.

"I figured we could connect my IPod and set it to shuffle," he said, walking to the stereo and turning it on. "There's a lot of music my bandmate downloaded for me that I haven't checked out."

"Hmn. I'm game," Naruto commented. He watched as Sasuke picked up the IPod where it lay next to one of the speakers, connecting it. After fiddling with it for a minute, a mid-tempo electro-pop song filled the room.

Naruto listened as Sasuke adjusted the volume on the stereo with one hand. Gradually liking the intro, Naruto took the device from Sasuke's hands, looking at the screen. "'Shelter' by The xx. A rip from this year's Coachella, huh?" He put the IPod back on the entertainment center. "Never heard of them before, but I'm kind of digging this. I gotta admit, I wouldn't peg you to be the type to listen to this kind of genre."

Sasuke smiled a bit, turning towards him. "I'm a musician. I don't just listen to rock. I listen to a little of everything."

"How much on a weekly basis?"

"Every day."

Naruto's brows lifted slightly. "Yeah?"

"What can I say? It's in my blood. It's my passion. I need it all the time," he replied with a rueful smile.

Naruto stared at him.

Feeling unexpectedly a bit self-conscious, Sasuke sent him a guarded look. "What?"

Naruto blinked. "Nothing. It's just… I think that turned me on a little," he said with an eventual grin.

Sasuke chuckled a little, relaxing. "I'll keep that in mind for any future… endeavors we might have," he said with a suggestive leer.

Naruto hummed. "Seems like I might have just given myself away," he said coyly.

"Just as planned," the other said, sending him a devious look that favored him far too much.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, Yagami Raito."

He reached out and touched Naruto's arm, which was less than an arms-length away. "Come with me to the balcony? The view is pretty decent."

Naruto's skin tingled where the other's fingers touched his skin. "Sure."

Sasuke turned, opening the sliding door. Both men walked out onto the tidy balcony and Naruto practically gasped at the sight, only half-aware that the other had left the door open.

Before them, the view of the vibrant Tokyo skyline was spellbinding. It was if the night was littered with millions of colorful stars everywhere he looked. Every building as far as the eye could see, resembled a virtual concrete Christmas tree. They were so high up that Naruto could even make out a few of the nearby districts.

"Wow! If this is what you call decent, Sasuke, I'll take decent any day of the week!" Naruto marveled, the breeze ruffling his bangs. He braced his hands against the parapet, the soft sound of the music streaming through the open door.

Sasuke chuckled, coming to brace his elbows on the parapet next to him. He glanced at Naruto, his eyes taking in the delighted look on the other's face. "I'm glad you like it."

Naruto sighed, his smile unwavering, as he took in the view. "It's like having your own little world up here."

Sasuke gaze shifted to the skyline. "Yeah. I guess so. I suppose that was the point," he murmured, as if just realizing it himself.

Naruto glanced at him. "You like your solitude, don't you?"

He looked at him, considering the question. "Yes. Here is the only time I'm truly able to… breathe," he replied, gazing back at the scenery.

Naruto stared at the other's handsome profile, thinking he looked quite solemn in that moment. The wind shifted the dark tendrils of his bangs around his face, and the muted moonlight highlighted the pale, defined planes. "Being a rock star isn't easy for you, is it?"

Sasuke gave a soft snort, glancing sideways at him.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, let's be real, Sasuke. Just because I'm not in the scene you're in, doesn't mean I'm not aware of how massive it is, and according to my friend, your band is one of the biggest ones at the moment. So whether you like it or not, I'm sure  _someone_ sees you as a star out there."

"Hn."

"Well?" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke looked down at his own hands for a moment, before eventually answering. "I share a lot of myself—more than I care to—with fans and the media. What my blood type is, what foods I like, what type of  _girls_  I like," he said, his words tinged with derision. "None of that shit really matters, and yet it's often what makes fans feel close to us. For me though, it's all about the music. It's because of that that when I'm on stage, I'm the most open I can be with the public."

Naruto blinked, taking in the other's words. He braced an elbow on the parapet and rested his cheek in his hand. "I understand. Still, don't they prepare you for that? I mean, you have PR people and such, right?

Sasuke sighed. "True. However, some excel at that lifestyle, and some, no matter what, don't. I don't excel at the public aspect of it. I could never be a funny tv-type personality like a Gackt, for example. I can't see myself ever doing commercials or acting gigs. I'm not…" he drifted off, struggling for the right words.

"Comfortable with being put on the spot?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke looked at him, eventually nodding. "Yes. That's why I'd rather just stay low key. That way I don't call too much attention to myself. You give them an inch and they'll take a mile," he added with a touch of acrimony.

Naruto tilted his head in consideration. "Hmm, yeah. I can believe it. You've gotta have rocker friends though who've been in the business for years. Have you asked your peers for advice on that before?"

Sasuke nodded. "The best advice I received was from a  _senpai_  in my band's label."

A dark, golden brow rose. "Which was?"

"He told me that if I ever have to think twice about revealing an aspect of my life, then I'm better off not saying anything at all."

Naruto's gaze drifted as he thought about that. "I see. To preserve any aspect of normalcy."

The other nodded. "Yes."

Naruto let out a breath. "That life sounds… demanding. Still, there have to be perks that are worthwhile taking advantage of that might even things out a bit. Free clothes, parties, travelling. I mean, you can understand why someone on the outside would question it, right?"

"It  _is_  nice—at first. But… after you've had it for a while, you eventually realize that that isn't what will bring you ultimate happiness," Sasuke replied, pinning him with a look.

Naruto stared at his companion. He knew, without a doubt, that Sasuke was speaking purely from personal experience. "Hmn. I understand. With all that, do you still manage to have actual friends in the industry? There's gotta be a lot of shady people lurking around."

"There  _are_. That's why I reacted the way I did last night when you told me you recognized me," the other replied somberly, looking back at the scenery. "The more your popularity rises in this scene, the more you have to watch your back. As for friends in the industry, I have a few. It's a small but tight-knit group of fellow musicians. We'll occasionally go to the random bar, or attend a concert or industry party together. They aren't my best friends, but they are good companions."

"Do you like the parties?"

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "Depends. Most of the time, I go to kill time, and take my mind off of work."

"So, you're probably the cool, hot guy sitting at the VIP table, huh?" Naruto quipped, his eyes unable to help but trace the other's features for what seemed like hundredth time that night.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't know about that, but… I do tend to pick a spot and stay in it," he admitted.

Naruto nodded in understanding, the familiar sounds of a Calvin Harris song now audible in the background. He smiled. "I approve of your playlist so far, by the way."

"Thank you. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you know all these artists considering you said you only listened to alternative rock."

"Yeah, but I meant that that's what I preferred when it came to the rock genre. Just like you, I listen to everything," he said with a grin.

"I see," Sasuke drawled, content with the flow of the conversation.

"So…" Naruto continued. "You like the occasional party, you don't like the television appearances, and you loathe the publicity aspect of it, but, what about those photo shoots you do for the magazines? I mean, interviews accompany them. According to Sakura you guys do a lot of them, especially the solo ones. I'd almost figure you like them."

Sasuke snorted. "Those are for the sheer purpose of exposure for the band, and I'll add that they are  _torture_ ," he replied, sending Naruto an amused glance.

Naruto's brows shot up. "Yeah?"

Sasuke shifted a bit, turning more towards Naruto. "Imagine waking up early, feeling absolutely shit-faced because you aren't a morning person to begin with. You shower and dress, to then show up at a studio or on location. Then you sit for an hour while people hover around you—one person prodding your face with sponges, and another messing with your hair. _Then_  you have to stand around while they make you try on one outfit after another, and once that is settled, you have to deal with a photographer telling you what to do. You do pose after pose and pretend to look intense and interested. Meanwhile, what you're really thinking about is eating a burger at McDonald's since it's been practically three hours since you arrived. And this is leaving out the actual interview."

Naruto chuckled. "Aww, that sucks to hear. Especially since all your photos come out looking so good."

A tapered, dark brow rose. "And how would you know how all of my photos turn out?" he questioned, a gleam of interest lighting up the other's eyes.

Realizing what he'd said, Naruto quickly glanced away, looking nonchalant. "Never mind."

Sasuke leaned in further, a fiendish look in his eye as he nudged the other. "No, you can't do that. Now tell me. "

Naruto finally glanced at him, eventually letting out an awkward laugh as he rubbed his nose. "Well… after visiting with Sakura, I kind of… searched your images on the web," he replied, garbling the last few words. He sheepishly observed as a charming, lopsided smile lit the rocker's face.

"Ah, is that so?" he said with a satisfied chuckle. "So… not only did you fantasize about me, but you looked me up on the web."

Naruto glared at him, feeling a bit flustered. "Get that pleased looked off your face," he replied, trying not to smile.

Sasuke's own smile grew. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm flattered."

"Who's embarrassed? I'm fine," Naruto said with a sniff.

Sasuke chuckled warmly. " _Baka_. Not only am I flattered, but… I like the thought of me having been so intently on your mind, just like you were on mine."

Naruto's gaze shifted to catch the other send him an intimate glance that made him feel funny things in the center of his stomach. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Careful. Keep looking at me like that and I might not have control over myself. Especially if you do that look, like on the cover of that one magazine I saw."

Sasuke smirked. "Which look would that be?" he asked, his face tilting slightly.

Naruto's eyes grew as he watched the other precisely demonstrate the stare. "That's it! That's the one!" Naruto declared, pointing at him. He quickly covered Sasuke's eyes with his hand. " _Teme_."

Sasuke laughed, gently removing the other's hand from his face. "Now I know your weakness. Be wary, Padawan."

Naruto chuckled, reveling—for what seemed like the umpteenth time—in the other's sense of humor. "Whatever. It's Jedi Knight to you. You're the Padawan."

Clearly amused, Sasuke lifted a brow. "In what way?

Naruto's eyes held his for a moment, an enigmatic smile present on his face. "In more ways than you realize, I think."

"Hn." Sasuke sent him a dubious look. "I don't think I like it when you come across so mysterious, I'll have you know."

"And why's that?" he questioned curiously.

"I don't know." His hand lifted to run a finger down the warm, tan skin of Naruto's forearm. "I like it instead when I can read you. Sometimes your eyes are so transparent," he said, studying the other's azure gaze. "I feel like I can know so much about you that way, somehow. And then…"

Naruto's skin tingled beneath the other's touch. "And then?"

Sasuke dropped his hand. "And then I come to and realize that I've only known you for a few days, and that I'm probably crazy to think I can remotely know you well," he replied contemplatively.

Naruto turned a little more towards Sasuke. "Does it scare you?"

Dark brows furrowed a bit, his eyes questioning.

Naruto's eyes glanced down at where Sasuke's hand now rested next to his on the parapet. "The fact that I'm a stripper, and that you _like_  me?" he replied, steadily holding Sasuke's gaze as he smiled a little.

The dark haired guitarist studied the other a moment, before letting out a small huff of laughter. "Scared isn't the right word. Hesitant, perhaps. However…"

"However?" Naruto insisted readily.

"I'm attracted to you more than I'm wary of you," he responded. Sasuke's face was open and earnest. "And I if I can trust you with my secret, then there's no need for me to feel scared, is there?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Exactly. My life's an open book, Sasuke. I'd be willing to tell you whatever you want to know," he said, lifting a finger to push aside a tendril of the other's dark hair from his face.

Sasuke seemed to mull over the other's words for a moment. "Anything?"

"Just shoot away." At that moment, Naruto then became aware of Empire of the Sun's 'We Are The People' playing in the background. "Wait, you like Empire of the Sun?" he asked, a bit of wonder in his tone.

"Yes? Sasuke replied quizzically.

Naruto grinned. "I think I'm a little in love already."

Sasuke chuckled, another lopsided smile emerging. "I saw them back in 2011 in concert."

"Awesome in all its weird glory, I bet."

"Totally."

Naruto's grin grew, his eyes running over the other's face.

"What?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Nothing," he said with a laugh. "It's just that… the more I find out about you and your tastes, the more I like you, Sasuke," he admitted sincerely.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up a little at the other's warm stare and candid words. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "So, you were saying?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah. Um, just ask me whatever you want."

"Hn." Sasuke briefly thought to himself, a persistent subject that he'd been curious about, coming to mind. "You said that you'd lived in California before coming here. How did you wind up back here?"

"Ah, well, when I was really young, my parents and I had settled down in California. It's the place I most identify myself with at heart." Naruto pulled at his shirt, pulling out his gold chain. "This," he said, pointing at the leaf charm Sasuke had noticed the night they'd met, "is a Redwood leaf, from the California Redwood tree. It's a reminder of my old home."

Sasuke's hand rose, his eyes studying the charm in the low light available. His finger ran over the ridges of the finely crafted leaf. It was no bigger than a quarter.

"My mother gave it to me. A few months before she and my dad died."

Sasuke's gaze jerked towards Naruto's as he gently released the charm. "I'm sorry," he offered gravely.  _Shit_ , Sasuke thought in shock. When Naruto had mentioned earlier in the day that his parents weren't around, Sasuke hadn't thought the other had meant it quite so literally. He couldn't imagine losing one parent, much less both.

Naruto shook his head, a faltering, close-mouthed smile visible on his face. "It's okay."

"Can I ask how they died?"

Naruto nodded, his gaze shifting towards the view of the city. "It was during the wildfire season in California about eight years ago. We lived just outside of Los Angeles, up in the hills, where there's nothing but trees and wilderness. We went from Glendale, a perfectly suburban area, to the hills because my mom wanted to be closer to nature," he said with a bit of a laugh. "Anyway, it was the summertime in July and I was staying with my friend Kiba that week, who lived in Glendale at the time. Oh, Glendale's also just outside of Los Angeles, by the way," Naruto added, glancing at Sasuke.

The other man nodded, attentively listening.

"My mom was home with my dad, who was on vacation at that time, and in the summer is when wildfire season strikes. The drier the weather, the worse it is. A few fires had started here and there that summer, but the fire department had managed to get them under control for the most part. Then on one of those days, during the middle of the night, a fire started out of nowhere in the area. It spread pretty quickly and everyone—all of the neighbors—were forced to evacuate on sudden notice."

Naruto sighed, his expression downturned. "The properties there are pretty big and our house was located around a hillside surrounded by trees. There were only two roads leading out of there—one shorter than the other. My neighbor said that the fire was blocking the faster route, which was the route  _everyone_  was trying to take. It forced all the evacuees to turn back—my parents were among them. Because the fire rescuers were scrambling to get officials on the three ends where the fire was burning, there was chaos. I mean, it was three in the morning so no one was expecting it," he explained, his tone softening.

Sasuke nodded again, despite the fact that the other wasn't looking.

Naruto took a breath, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "A jam formed, and everyone was trying to turn their car around at the same time. In the confusion and desperation, another car accidentally hit my parents, and sent their car skidding over the side of the hill. They found it in the morning at the bottom of the hill. They'd died instantly. It was determined later that the fire was caused by arson," he said dully, finally looking at Sasuke with the saddest eyes the rocker had ever seen.

Sasuke's heart went out to the other man. In that moment, as he stared into the other's pained gaze, he realized that Naruto wasn't simply a carefree man-about-town who'd lived an unblemished life of pleasure and thrills. He was a three-dimensional human being like himself, who experienced grief just as much as he did.

"Naruto…" he reached out and laid his hand against the other's arm, squeezing it.

Naruto shook his head, forcing a smile. "S'okay." He cleared his throat and dragged a hand through his hair. "Well, when that happened, my world was turned upside down. My grandparents sent for me, but I didn't want to move since it wouldn't be long before graduation, so they arranged with Kiba's family for me to stay with them. After graduation, I worked for a bit, but… I hated it. It was a fucked up time for me, and eventually I decided that I couldn't stay there anymore. I didn't feel… like myself anymore. So, I eventually decided to finally take my grandparents up on their offer and move to Japan."

"Were you nervous about moving?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Kind of, but the need to get out of Los Angeles was stronger. Once I came here, I lived with my grandparents in Osaka until I realized that I wanted to be on my own and just… figure out my life on my own. I wound up moving here, worked a few jobs, lived a little, and got all the 'crazy' out of my system. Then I put together a plan for myself once I realized what I wanted in life. And, well, that brings me to here and now."

Sasuke studied Naruto, feeling strangely as if he was viewing the other in a new light. "That's an amazing story so far, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, a vaguely amused look on his face. "You think so?"

"I do," he replied sincerely. "And the story's still being written."

Naruto smiled. "So poetic. You really are a freakin' song-writer."

Sasuke let out a dramatic sigh and rested a cheek in his hand. "Guilty."

Naruto laughed. "So, what else do you wanna know?" he asked, humming a little as Hoobastank's 'The Reason' began to play. "By the way, if this playlist remains this flawless, I'll tell you right now that you've got me halfway in the sack."

"Thanks for informing me. I'll continue my lustful agenda," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, is that what this is?" Naruto questioned with a smile.

"Yes, it is futile to resist," he said, leaning in slightly.

Naruto lifted a brow. "Who's resisting?" He inched closer.

Sasuke leaned in further as Naruto's face neared, eager to feel the other's lips on his again. However, just as their mouths were within distance of meeting, Naruto averted his face, and a moment later, Sasuke felt those coveted lips laying a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. A pleasant shiver went up his spine at the sensation.

"You tease," he murmured, watching as the other's face rose again.

Naruto smiled, enjoying the near dreamy look the other was sporting. "I know."

"Are you always this playful with the people you like?"

Naruto shrugged a little. "Depends. You make it very easy for me so I enjoy it more," he replied, his eyes leisurely admiring Sasuke's features.

"Hn." His hand lifted to smooth the edge of the sleeve of Naruto's shirt— _his_  shirt. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's the point isn't it?" Naruto replied drolly.

Sasuke hummed. "Well, you said that you're bisexual. When did you realize that?"

"Ahh, well," Naruto crossed his arms on the parapet. "I think I started having the notion of it in my teens. I just never acted on it. For most of my life, I've only ever dated girls. I just acted like the typical straight guy really."

"'Typical' meaning?"

"Going to parties, playing sports, and getting as many numbers from the cheerleading squad as possible."

"Ah. Did you ever fall for any of the girls?"

Naruto shook his head. "At the time it felt like I had, but then after we'd break up, I'd realize that it was hardly anything like that. I liked all of them, a lot. But… it was such an innocent thing. Everyone would always get together, break up in a month, and move on. It was hardly love-of-my-life status. If I wasn't dating someone, though, then I wasn't doing much of anything else with anyone either."

"I see."

"Then one day, I was doing what most young, virile teenage boys do—browsing through porn on the internet," he said, sending Sasuke a cheeky glance.

Sasuke let out a huff of laughter. "Of course."

"And I stumbled onto some gay porn and… well, that got the wheels turning in my head. From that moment on, I remained curious about it, even though I never pursued anything with any guy. A lot of time passed by before I eventually told my mom about the thoughts I was having."

Sasuke blinked. "You actually told your mother?" he asked, the surprise evident on his face.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. She was kind of like a best friend. She was a bit… hippiesh? If I ever had a problem or an issue that was personal like that, I could always go to her," he said with a wistful smile. "Well, I explained to her how I felt and she assured me that everything would be fine."

Sasuke face tilted. "What exactly did she tell you, if I can ask?"

Naruto blinked. "Well, she told me about how love was love, and that it didn't matter whether it was between two men or two women. She told me that the only thing she wanted was for me to be happy and that she would support me no matter what. I was never more relieved, to be honest. I think a part of me had been worried about what she'd think of me, but she understood. She just… she was great that way," he admitted softly.

Sasuke's eyes lowered for a moment. What that must've done for Naruto as a teenager was immeasurable. The power the gesture of a parent's acceptance for  _any_  young man was significant. His eyes lifted again once Naruto continued speaking.

"Once I got out of high school, I never really pursued anyone either. I was too fucked up mentally after my parents' deaths. Once I moved to Japan, that's when I started taking an interest in dating again."

"And how did that go?"

"Well, some months after making the move from Osaka to Tokyo, I started living on my own, and I'd started dating this girl. She was cute, really sweet, and she was a bartender. She was also the biggest Gundam fan, like,  _ever_ ," he added with a deadpanned look. "Anyway, we both realized after a while that it wasn't going to work out between us and we remained friends."

Sasuke smiled a little. "You  _would_  be able to remain friends with an ex."

"You haven't with any of yours?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I've never felt inclined to either. The relationships I've had… I'd broken up with them for specific reasons. I'd rather move on without them."

"You feel too intensely about it to remain friends," Naruto deduced.

"Yes. So why didn't it work out between you and the girl?"

Naruto considered the question. "Well… although she was nice, there was just… something missing. There was no…" He made searching gestures with his hands. "Spark. No passion. It was just… nice and comforting but… it wasn't enough. It's funny. You'd figure a bartender would be a bit on the wilder side—not that I was searching for that exactly—but she was just a cool girl who was a much better match for me as a friend than anything."

Sasuke nodded, turning towards Naruto so that he was facing the man's side. He braced an elbow on the parapet. "So, so far in the timeline, no men were in your life."

"Right. Shortly after I broke up with bartender girl, though, that changed."

"This is where it gets interesting, I assume?"

"Heh. Something like that." Naruto shifted a bit. "So, one day, bartender girl invited me to a party at the bar she worked at. It was some party to celebrate the birthday of the owner of the bar, I think. She invited me and a few other mutual friends and we showed up, hung out, and drank—you know, the normal stuff. And while I was sitting there, this guy approached me, and we started talking. I didn't think much of it, although, I knew there was something different about this encounter from any other that I've had with a guy up until then. He and I stayed talking nearly the whole night in a corner of the bar, and it was just… cool. I mean, he wasn't really like the type of guy friends I had at the time and… he was just different. It was probably the first time I found myself thinking that this was a man who interested me. Still, it didn't dawn on me until it was time for me to leave the party that he was interested in me like  _that_."

"What made you realize it?"

Naruto smirked. "He asked me for my number. I gave it to him. After about a day, he called me, and we agreed to meet up at a café shop."

"Were you nervous? I mean, it was uncharted territory for you."

Naruto thought about that. "Well… not nervous as much as, anxious? I was kind of excited. The curiosity had always been there, I'd just never had an opportunity to explore it until then. So, anyway, we met up and we hung out and… we hit it off. That was my first unofficial date with a man, really. After that, we saw each other practically every other day, and about a week later, we officially became something."

Sasuke studied the other. "It seems… like it was easy."

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "I think it seems that way, but it's easier to explain in retrospect. A lot of second-guessing and hesitating did happen—it's only natural—but my impulses won out. That and I've never been a fan of playing it safe. If I want something, I go for it."

Sasuke let that sink in for a moment. "How long did you date for?"

"Oh, about a year and a half. It's the longest relationship I've ever had, and it was a crazy one."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "How so?" He observed, as Naruto seemed to take a deep breath.

"Well, me and him… we were opposites in so many ways. He worked at a family-run corporate office in the city, had refined tastes, and wore suits to work. Meanwhile, I had just started bartending at the  _69 Club_ , wore pretty much whatever I wanted, and had more eclectic tastes. Still… we laughed hard, we fought hard… and we loved hard," he confessed with an acknowledging expression.

Sasuke's gaze lowered for a brief moment. He didn't know why, but an absurd sense of jealousy emerged out of nowhere at the other's last words. He nearly felt inclined to refrain from asking anything else, but his curiosity was far too strong. Stemming down on his disquiet, he caught Naruto's gaze.

"Was it different for you… being with a man?" he asked calmly.

Naruto glanced at him. His eyes lowered in thought. "Honestly… yes. There are obvious physical differences to contend with, of course, but most importantly, the communication is… different? It was very straightforward and direct, and I dug that. And physically… you just adjust to it. If you're really into the person as they are into you, it will all work out."

Sasuke studied Naruto's profile. "Were you happy?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes absently fixed on the scenery in front of him. "I was. For a long while, I was. But, like many things in life, it wasn't meant to last," he replied quietly.

Knowing that he was treading on a sensitive subject, Sasuke tentatively asked his next question. "Do you mind telling me how it ended?"

Naruto sighed. "What happened was that he was always tied to his family, who were very traditional and also prominent in the corporate market. Although he was in love with me, he was always afraid of what would happen if his family found out about our relationship. We were always hiding; he was always answering calls and making the people on the other line think he was alone, or at work, or some other bullshit, even though he was with me. And there were certain places we couldn't go to together because his family frequented there. Eventually we started having serious arguments about it, and he would disappear for days. Then, one day, he comes up to my apartment and tells me that he's getting married—to a woman," he said, his voice tight with emotion.

Sasuke eyes went wide before narrowing. " _That_  had to hurt."

Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "To say the least. It was some chick his father had set him up with, who was just as rich as he was. He actually even asked me if I was willing to wait for him until it was an 'appropriate' time for him to divorce, or consider continuing our relationship on the side, behind closed doors, because he still  _loved_  me so much." He shook his head. "I couldn't believe it. I had once envisioned myself living a long, happy life with him, and when that bullshit all started to go down, it was like… like I didn't even know him anymore."

He looked at Sasuke, his face strained. "And you know what's really sad is that for a second—for a brief, fucked-up second—I actually considered it. I  _actually_  considered being his lover while he was married to another. I felt like I needed him  _that_  much."

Sasuke remained silent. He was far too familiar with the collapse of a struggling relationship. His eyes skimmed Naruto's solemn expression. He didn't like seeing the frown so evident on his handsome face, nor those vivid blue eyes so troubled by the old memories. However, before he could open his mouth to say anything, Naruto continued.

"Thank god I'm on the hot-headed side, though. There's  _no way_  I could let that shit slip by," he said almost more to himself.

"What did you do when he told you that?" Sasuke asked, inwardly anticipating that the other had given the douche boyfriend a piece of his mind.

"I punched him right in the fucking face," Naruto said with a sudden, satisfied grin that transformed his face. "I told him a bunch of shit too, but, I definitely punched him, and it felt  _so_ fucking good."

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head.

Naruto chuckled a little. "But yeah. I won't lie, that period sucked.  _Really_ sucked. It was painful, and I was miserable for a while, but I survived it." He shrugged. "Aaanyway, that, Sasuke, is the only relationship I've had with a man, and I still like men, as much as girls, therefore, I am bisexual."

"I see." He crossed his feet at his ankles. "How long ago was that?"

Naruto thought, squinting a bit. "About… nine months ago, more or less."

Sasuke's eyes settled directly on his. "Are you still in love with him?" he asked, before he could help himself.

Naruto's blue eyes considered him. "If I was, Sasuke, there's no way I'd be here with you."

Sasuke held his gaze, unable to deny the inexplicable sense of validation and relief he felt inside. If this  _thing_  with Naruto went any further, he didn't want to be a temporary replacement for an old flame. Yes, his ego played a bit into it, but it wasn't wholeheartedly that aspect alone. This thing with Naruto— _whatever_  it was—was something he wanted to be fresh and new, as much for Naruto as it was for him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Naruto let out a breath. "Sasuke. There's something I want you to understand from what I just told you." He reached out and grasped Sasuke's bare forearm, turning to face him. "Whatever it is that you want,  _reach_  for it. Don't let your inhibitions keep you from experiencing life the way you want to—the way you  _deserve_  to. Don't settle for less when  _you_  can be in control of what you want," he said fiercely, eventually dropping his hand.

Sasuke stared earnestly into the other's eyes, which were electric with intensity in that moment. Naruto was a fundamentally different personality from his, and yet there were certain elements about him—about his  _life_ —that spoke so directly to him. Of course there was a tiny reemerging voice in the back of his head warning him of how potentially risky involving himself with Naruto was, but at this point, he no longer cared. Despite the obvious physical attraction he felt for the man, Sasuke was so inescapably drawn to the man's passion and inner fire that his body practically hummed whenever he was near him.

He moistened his lips, straightening until he was fully facing Naruto. The other man looked tempting beneath the moonlight, dressed in his shirt, amidst the backdrop of the twinkling city lights in the distance. Sasuke's body felt entirely wired with awareness. Yes, he knew what he wanted, and  _fuck_  was he ever tired of denying himself his true desires.

"What if what I want is you?" he asked softly, searching the blue depths of Naruto's eyes within the shadows.

A gust of wind blew by, rustling the locks of blond hair around the other's forehead. Naruto smiled a little, his eyes lowering towards Sasuke's mouth, before rising to meet dark orbs again. "Then reach for me," Naruto commanded quietly.

Sasuke inhaled slightly, feeling his own heart speed up in his chest. After living trapped in such an isolating reality for such a long time, Sasuke was ready to lose himself in Naruto's effervescent warmth. He felt like a man who'd travelled a barren desert on his own for weeks, only to finally stumble onto a rich oasis that could offer him a much-needed sanctuary. He  _wanted_  this man, and this man wanted him. It couldn't be more perfect.

Holding Naruto's expectant gaze, he closed the distance between them, pulling the other towards him until he was flush against his body. With one hand at Naruto's hip and another grasping the back of his head, Sasuke's fingers slid through the thick hair at the other's nape.

"Naruto," he murmured, the tip of his nose rubbing against the other man's. He let out a breath as Naruto's arms rose to grip his biceps. The mere nearness of him already had Sasuke's skin tingling with sensation.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, his voice husky with what Sasuke knew was desire. The need in his eyes was as crystal-clear as the blue irises that graced them.

Sasuke watched as the tip of a quick tongue moistened the lips he so desperately wanted to taste. Unable to help himself any longer, he caught those lips in a thorough kiss. Naruto's mouth instantly opened beneath his, his wet tongue meeting Sasuke's with an intense urge that left both men breathless. Sasuke's hands moved to cup both sides of Naruto's face, tilting it so that his tongue could delve even deeper into the silky cavern he was found so addicting. Deep, unsteady breaths rushed out of them as both men savored the flavor of each other's mouths yet again. A shiver went down Sasuke's spine when he felt Naruto's hands shift to caress his back in gentle, circular motions.

Sasuke mouth parted from Naruto's, his thumbs caressing the sides of his face. "I want you," he whispered almost reverently against his lips.

Naruto searched his eyes, his breath coming out in soft puffs against Sasuke's mouth. His grip tightened on the rocker's back. It was the only gesture that served as an answer before Naruto dove in for Sasuke's mouth, kissing him fiercely.

Sasuke moaned in response, allowing himself to be carried away by the piercing tidal wave of longing that the other brought forth from him. There would be no more denying himself of what he'd been craving for such an achingly long time. He was ready, and there would be no turning back now.

Naruto was kissing Sasuke as if he wanted to devour him, their faces tilting and angling continually as their tongues urgently mingled. The dark-haired rocker inhaled sharply when he felt strong hands slip beneath his shirt to caress the bare skin of his back. Sasuke's hands methodically ran down the length of Naruto's body, feeling every covered muscle and curve, before settling on his jean-clad rear-end.

Naruto gasped against Sasuke's mouth as he felt the other's hands squeeze his ass once, before anchoring Naruto so tightly against his groin that he could feel Sasuke's obvious hard-on. It was more than evident to Naruto just how badly Sasuke wanted this—how badly he  _needed_ this. He'd been in his shoes once; he too had craved for the warmth of someone who understood him, and once again, Naruto found himself feeling the same way. This emotional connection between them, coupled with the palpable pull emanating from the both of them, towards each other, served for a cocktail of desire that had Naruto's insides stirring with anticipation.

Without breaking their kiss, he let himself be pushed up against the parapet; Sasuke's body settling between Naruto's spread legs. The blond dancer's hands kneaded the smooth, lean muscles of the other's back, as Sasuke's hands moved to grip Naruto's hips, pressing their lower halves unbearably close against each other. Then, a mutual, slow grind commenced, Sasuke's hips rocking against Naruto's, who enthusiastically reciprocated. Naruto struggled for breath; his eyes closing as he felt the arousal shoot straight to his groin, his erection twitching within the unforgiving confines of his pants. A long minute of this continued until Naruto suddenly tore his mouth away with a moan, one particularly hard thrust of Sasuke's hips causing darts of pleasure to shoot up his cock.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto managed as the other's head dipped to suckle on his neck.

"Hmm?" the other hummed, preoccupied with the warm column of flesh.

"I really think that we should take this inside," he rasped, catching Sasuke's gaze once his face lifted.

Heaving a few deep breaths, Sasuke nodded hard before hauling Naruto into the apartment with him, carelessly shutting the sliding door behind them. They stumbled through the living room and into the hallway, until they reached Sasuke's room, which Sasuke managed to open, all while virtually attached to Naruto's mouth. Once inside the dark room, Sasuke pushed Naruto against door with his body, slamming it shut with their weight.

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his hands sliding downward until he could grope Sasuke's ass. He lifted his mouth from his so that he could nibble the other's earlobe. "How do you feel, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes closed, his hands tightly gripping Naruto's moving hips. "Good," he murmured lowly.

"Do you have any idea of just  _how_  good I can make you feel?" he whispered, now angling his head so he could nip Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's mouth fell open at the sensation, his eyes nearly rolling back. His pants felt unbearably tight now. "H-how good can you… make me feel?" he managed to reply, albeit feebly.

Naruto detached his lips from the other's neck to stare at Sasuke head-on within the shadows. "I can make you feel  _real_  good, Sasuke. I wanna make you feel real good." With that, he pushed the other backwards until Sasuke's legs hit the massive piece that was the other's bed, forcing him to sit.

Standing in front of Sasuke, Naruto reached down and dragged Sasuke's shirt over his head, tossing it absently to the side. The other man impatiently began to tug Naruto's own shirt upwards at the hem, and Naruto helped him, swiftly removing it. It promptly joined Sasuke's shirt on the floor.

Naruto could just make out the pale perfection of Sasuke's upper body with the sliver of moonlight that streamed through the window and past the curtain. He was a bit leaner than he was, but his upper half was tight with sleek, toned muscle. Naruto's hooded eyes ran the breadth of it, admiring the beauty, from the strong shoulders, down to the evenly formed abs. The man definitely worked out. He wanted to kiss every inch of the pale skin that he could get his hands on, and Naruto would make sure that he would, soon enough.

He saw the way Sasuke eyed his own chest and smirked a little. When it came to this, Sasuke was very easy to read, he thought with amusement. He then bent down and fiercely kissed the other, who eagerly responded until Naruto pulled back. He crouched, slowly moving downwards, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses alongside his neck, enjoying the sharp intake of breath the other gave at having his weak spot exploited. Naruto then rained kisses along his collarbone, before eyeing the two pink nipples below. With an eager expression, he latched onto one.

He licked and gently bit at the taut disk, which tightened even further against his tongue, sighing a little when he felt Sasuke's hands run along his shoulders to caress the back of his neck. After thoroughly lavishing it with attention, Naruto then repeated the same treatment to Sasuke's other nipple, licking furtively, as he ran his hand down Sasuke's sides. He lightly tugged it with his teeth until it popped out of his mouth. Sasuke responded with a quiet moan, the sound vibrating against Naruto's cheek, and causing another dull throb to shoot up his constrained dick.

He looked up at Sasuke, whose heavy-lidded, dark eyes reflected nothing but absolute desire. "Did you like that?" he husked, lifting a hand to lay it against the other's cheek.

Sasuke nodded, licking his swollen lips. "Yeah," he replied, still massaging Naruto's nape.

Naruto smiled a little, a wicked twinkle in his eye. "Good, 'cuz it's just the beginning," he assured him, his smile widening at the intake of Sasuke's breath.

He would make him feel  _so_  much more, Naruto inwardly vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this was going to be a lengthy chapter where all the good bits happened in one go. I swear I wasn't going to leave anyone hanging, but because this chapter ended up being so long (past 20,000 words long), I felt that this was the best place to cut it off and still give you something to chew on. Therefore, Part III is split into two halves. The second half of it will be posted in a few days. So once it's out, I encourage you to reread this half, along with the new one, to make it a complete experience.
> 
> A little tidbit worth mentioning is that the music referenced in this chapter, were songs I was actually listening to in the process of writing it. Good stuff. I also really want to thank the new readers of this story who let me know on Tumblr, y!G, and on here, just how much they loved this fic to want another part. I really wasn't sure if the emotional message was being felt, but I was proven wrong. I also want to thank the lovely telracsgomesu for taking on the betaing. You did a good job, bb! And thank you to the wonderful Dákkar for the fan art! It is beyond presh. If you want to see the image, you can go to the link in my profile. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers of this story, and be on the lookout for the second half.


	4. Part III: 2

Sasuke's insides clenched at the other's sultry words. He readily shifted. "Let me—"

However, Naruto gripped his hips, securing him in place. "No, let  _me_. I've been dying to do this." His heated eyes penetrated Sasuke's with their electric-blue intensity.

For a second, Sasuke looked putout. However, hearing the other's words, and seeing the promising glint in Naruto's eyes, he eventually nodded, too turned on to bother arguing.

After receiving the gesture of consent, Naruto resumed his quest, kissing a wet trail down the center of Sasuke's chest, until he reached the subtle dip of his navel. There, Naruto leisurely swirled his tongue, sensing the contracting muscles of the other's firm abdomen beneath his lips.

Then, Naruto's fingers settled on the drawstring knot of the other's pants. Looking up at him with a smirk, Naruto held Sasuke's expectant gaze, as he gradually undid it. "Lift yourself up for me, gorgeous," he then requested.

Sasuke was so entranced by the look on Naruto's face that it took him a moment to realize what he'd even said. He quickly lifted his hips, allowing Naruto to pull down the waistband of his pants, until he'd completely removed them. Sasuke immediately let out a sigh at having one less layer of constriction to deal with.

Once that task was out of the way, Sasuke's hand went right back to gripping the hair at Naruto's nape, as the other reverently traced the outline of Sasuke's bulging erection, which was straining against the thin material of his dark boxer-briefs. Hearing Sasuke's sharp inhale, Naruto smiled a little, enjoying the anxious look on the other's face.

"How badly have you wanted this?" he asked softly.

Sasuke's grip tightened in Naruto's hair. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied with a slight curving of his lips.

"I don't know. I like visuals as much as any guy, but I love  _hearing_  even more," he said with a cheeky look. "So tell me, Sasuke," he urged with a squeeze to the other's hard-on. "How badly have you wanted this?"

Sasuke's hips jerked at the action. Impatiently, his hand fisted in Naruto's hair. He quickly leaned down and caught the other's lips in a swift, bruising kiss. " _Too_  fucking badly," he murmured fiercely against them. "Now are you going to suck me off or not?"

Turned on by the other's smoldering gaze as Sasuke's face lifted, Naruto smirked. "Hell yeah."

With that, he leaned back, grasping the elastic band of Sasuke's briefs, and smoothly pulled his length out of its confinement, his hand brushing against the neat, wiry pubic hair there. Naruto licked his own lips as he stared at the sight of his own hands wrapping around the warm, veined cock, which was stiff and ruddy with color. He gave it a few lingering pulls, admiring how it filled his hand nicely, the thin foreskin moving deliciously with the action.

Naruto smiled, hearing Sasuke give a hiss of pleasure. "Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer." With that, he lowered his mouth to leisurely lick at the precum that had accumulated at the balmy tip.

Naruto heard Sasuke's sharp inhale, and lifting his eyes, he smirked as he watched Sasuke's eyes close. He was just getting started _._  Giving his pulsing length another pump, Naruto finally took Sasuke's cock into his mouth, sucking firmly on the head.

"Sh-shit," Sasuke whispered, his head falling back. The feeling was  _amazing_. The way the warm wetness of Naruto's mouth engulfed his arousal made his toes curl against the carpet. He could feel every glide of that talented tongue against his throbbing member, pulling and tugging at him, heightening the burning pool of desire he felt in the core of his groin. It was hardly his first blowjob, but it had been such a long time and… this time, he was with Naruto. He found that somehow it made  _all_  the difference. He bit his lip, running his hand through the blond locks at the back of the other's head.

Naruto sucked determinedly, flattening his tongue against the rigid cock. Wet, slurping sounds filled the room as he took even more of Sasuke into his mouth. He closed his eyes, relishing the taste of Sasuke's salty essence on his tongue. His hands then gradually snuck lower, reaching beneath the other's shaft to knead the full testicles that hung tightly below.

Hearing Sasuke give a moan, Naruto's mouth released the cock to gently lap at the soft sac, eagerly lathing it thoroughly with his tongue. He loved giving head. Although he would never tell Sasuke, his oral abilities were one of the sexual aspects his ex-boyfriend used to praise the most. It was, frankly, one of the few things Naruto ever learned with him that he still found useful to his day. It hadn't been that difficult of a learning process either, given that he had a natural oral fixation.

Naruto then lifted his mouth, briefly fisting the other's dick with his hands, the hot rod of flesh wet with his saliva. He eyed his work for a moment until his hands finally repositioned themselves to grip the root of his turgid length. Taking a deep breath, he then unceremoniously swallowed Sasuke's cock whole.

"A-ahhh, oh s-shit!" Sasuke gasped, nearly coming off the bed as his head fell back. He stayed like that for a long moment until he realized the sight he was missing. He managed to jerk out of his lust-filled haze to look down at Naruto, whose nose was just nestling against his dark pubic hair.

Their eyes locked, and for Sasuke, it was without a doubt, one of the most erotic sights he'd ever witnessed, unable to hold back a moan. As Naruto's hands settled on his hips, lips wrapped tightly around his cock, and those heated blue eyes staring back at him, it took every inch of Sasuke's willpower not to blow his load right then and there. He bit his lip as Naruto's blond head began to bob up and down on his cock.

In turn, the fierce desire in Sasuke's eyes had Naruto hardening ever more painfully in his pants. He got off on this. He enjoyed the smell of the other's musk, the sight of that pale chest heaving, and the sounds of the other's harsh breaths escaping that slack mouth. It was such a raw, heady experience that seemed even more palpable with the sensual guitarist. He already knew that the other would cum soon, sensing the swelling of Sasuke's cock against his tongue.

"Haaa…" Sasuke's hips were reflexively undulating, as his body gradually tightened, the tension concentrating itself in the very center of his loins. His grip in Naruto's hair grew taut under the strain of pleasure that continued building as he neared the precipice.

Just as he felt his balls tighten—signaling what would no doubt be an incredible orgasm—Naruto abruptly lifted his face, letting Sasuke's cock slip from his mouth. Sasuke practically growled.

"No, don't—"

Naruto smiled, ignoring the harsh grip on his hair. "Believe me, as much as I wanna finish you off, this isn't how I want it to end for you this time. There's so much more we can do. Get my drift?" he said, his grip loose around the root of the other's erection.

Letting that sink in, Sasuke let out a deep breath, eventually nodding. He knew what Naruto meant. He willed his body to calm down, shoving aside his irritation.

Naruto let out a small huff of laughter, seeing the flash of impatience cross his pale face. He leaned up to kiss Sasuke. "Sorry, babe. But don't worry. I'll make it up to you next time. And uh," he glanced down at his own crotch, "I got a situation of my own going on down there that needs taking care of too."

At that, Sasuke let out a rumble of a laugh. "Hmm, is that so? Well, we're going to have to take care of that." He leaned down to kiss Naruto on his neck. A moment later, a hand reached down to boldly cup the other's bulging hard on, which was straining against the other's jeans.

"Yesss, we have to," Naruto murmured, hissing when the other gave a firm squeeze. Sasuke's mouth promptly assaulted his, the other avidly sucking on his tongue as his nimble hands pulled down his zipper.

Together, the both of them were able to rid Naruto of his jeans. Sasuke impatiently lowered the other's briefs, unconsciously licking his lips, as he watched the fat, reddened erection spring free as Naruto stepped out of his underwear.

However, just as Sasuke set about reaching for the neglected organ, Naruto grabbed his wrists and pulled him up off the bed. "Wha—"

"There'll be time for that later. Right now, I want you naked," he said with a wolfish smile, as he shoved down the other's pants and briefs. Sasuke quickly stepped out of them, revealing sinewy thighs and calves that Naruto's blue eyes hungrily ogled. As soon as Sasuke did that, Naruto was on him, using his weight to force them both backwards onto the soft bed, as they kissed fiercely.

In a tangle of arms and legs, they scooted backwards until Sasuke's head was able to rest against one of the fluffy, black pillows. One of Naruto's knees nudged Sasuke's, and he spread them enough so that Naruto could settle in between the cradle of his thighs, Sasuke's arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Both men moaned as their cocks pressed together, Naruto's rigid arousal against Sasuke's damp and spent one. Braced carefully on his elbows, Naruto gathered Sasuke in his arms and the two resumed their kissing, their tongues sliding wetly against each other as Naruto's hips began undulating gently against Sasuke's. After a series of deep, languid kisses, Naruto lifted his mouth, staring into the other's sultry gaze. He moved aside a silky lock of Sasuke's bangs.

"Sasuke, I don't know if you can tell, but I  _really_  want you," he admitted with an intense look on his face.

Sasuke smirked up at him. "I can tell," he said, thrusting his hips upwards.

Naruto groaned, the motion sending a sweet ache pulsating straight through his cock. He glared down at the other before reaching down to nip at the Sasuke's mouth with his teeth. "Getting cocky, are we?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Sasuke breathed against his lips. His hands ran down the length of the other's warm back. "So… how do you want do this?"

Despite the calm manner in which he'd asked the question, he felt slight stirrings of apprehension nipping at him. When Naruto had gone to clean up, he'd done the same in his own bathroom. While there, he'd had time to think about where things seemed to be headed. He'd seen to it that, physically, he was prepared to have sex, if it happened. Now all that was left were the actual mechanics. He had no knowledge of what position Naruto preferred, and it would be his first time with a man. His first inclination would be to act as the top…

Naruto planted a kiss on his lips, before leaning into his ear. "I really wanna be inside you, Sasuke. So badly it hurts," he murmured, leaning down to nip at his neck.

Sasuke groaned, arching a bit.  _Well, damn, when he says it like that…_ he thought to himself. When Naruto's face lifted, their gazes met again. He let out a steady breath. "I've nev—"

"I know," Naruto said, caressing the side of Sasuke's face. "I want you to trust me, though. Just like I'll trust you when you're on top," he murmured, his hand shifting to run down the length of his chest, making Sasuke shiver. "I love it both ways and I think you will too," he added, dropping a soft kiss on the other's lips. "So trust me to make it good for you?"

Sasuke studied him. He could sense the anxious anticipation in Naruto's body, even though it was carefully reigned-in. Looking up into the other's flushed face, he knew that despite his own anxiousness, Sasuke wanted, more than anything, to please him. He'd also be lying if he claimed to have no desire being on the bottom, at all. He'd had many fantasies of what it would be like with the right person. With Naruto having more experience in this area than him, he was willing to trust that he would make it a good experience for the both of them.

He gave a nod. "I have lube and condoms in the drawer."

Naruto smiled. "Awesome." Cupping Sasuke's face with one hand, he captured Sasuke's lips in another kiss, delving deep into his mouth. His hips began to circle gently once more, rubbing his and Sasuke's cocks against each other. In response, Sasuke's legs bent to frame Naruto's hips.

Sasuke moaned into the other's mouth, flicking his tongue fervidly against Naruto's. He felt breathless with renewed desire as he reveled in the sensation of his companion's hot, heavy, and very much masculine, body grinding him into the bed. His arms dragged down Naruto's back to grip his ass, squeezing the meaty globes, as he enjoyed the feeling of the taut muscles flexing beneath his hands.

This went on for a long minute or two, until Naruto tore himself away with a groan. "As much as this is nice, I think I'm reaching the point of no return soon," he said with a lopsided grin.

Sasuke let out a soft snort. "Okay." With Naruto easing back on his haunches, Sasuke leaned over the side of the bed until his fingers touched the nightstand beside it. He pulled open the top drawer.

With the other's toned, pale body stretched across the bed in such a fashion, Naruto couldn't help but gawk a bit. He ran his hand over Sasuke's smooth side, to his bare ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. "Mmm. You have nice ass, guitar hero."

Sasuke smirked as he shut the drawer and eased back, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in hand. "Thanks. Here."

Naruto briefly examined the items. The silicone-based lube was halfway used, while the box of condoms was unopened and looked brand new.

"They sometimes hand out random products at industry parties," Sasuke offered, sitting up.

"I see. Looks like someone put the lube to use," Naruto asked with knowing grin, as he shook the used bottle.

"Perhaps someone did," Sasuke said with a suggestive look.

Naruto laughed, setting down the items at his side. "C'mon, turn around."

Sasuke did as he was asked, sensing Naruto lay a soothing hand in the center of his back as he did so. Once he was on all fours, Sasuke looked back to see Naruto staring fixatedly at his rear. "Is there an issue?"

Naruto shook his head as if in a daze. "Nothing, just… damn." He rubbed his hand appraisingly over Sasuke's ass, enjoying the firm suppleness. He then gently spread his cheeks, staring at the tight opening that begged for his attention. "If you could only see yourself. I could cum right now."

Sasuke smirked, pleased. "I can believe it, judging by massive hard-on you're sporting."

Naruto sent the other a charming leer as he shifted so that he was kneeling behind him. "That'll be taken care of though, won't it? Now relax and just feel."

Sasuke let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders. He felt Naruto's hands massage his backside, briefly, before one hand slipped down to grip his half-hard erection. Sasuke hissed as the pleasurable ache made his dick throb. While one hand was busy massaging his length, the other moved down his crack until nimble fingers skimmed the sensitive ring of his anus. He sighed as he felt the pad of Naruto's thumb rub gently over it, the sensation pleasing.

Naruto licked his lips as he did this, determined to make this experience something Sasuke wouldn't forget. He briefly removed his hands so that he could flip open the bottle of lube, pouring a decent amount into one hand. Closing the top, he tossed the bottle aside and resumed stroking Sasuke's dick with his dry hand, while he coated Sasuke's hole with his other. After a minute of rubbing the slick orifice, he then gently slipped in the tip of one finger. With no resistance on Sasuke's part, he easily did this a few more times until, finally, he slid in his index finger.

Sasuke remained relaxed. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, just different at the hands of someone else. He closed his eyes as he felt Naruto repeatedly slide the finger in and out of his ass, the feeling becoming enjoyable when coupled with the measured jerks Naruto made on his cock. He said nothing as Naruto repositioned himself more at his side than behind him.

"How does that feel, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke bent forward until he was braced on his elbows, panting a little. "It feels fine," he replied, unable to help but thrust his hips a bit, as his dick hardened further under Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto kissed his back. "Good."

Sasuke then felt Naruto's finger leave his body, only to then feel two fingertips tracing his hole. Sasuke took a breath, as he eventually felt the digits carefully enter him halfway. He bit his lip. It was a tight fit and he could feel his muscles clamp down on them. It hardly hurt, but it took a minute of effort to get used to the feeling.

"Everything good?" Naruto asked after a moment, angling his face to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, sending him a reassuring glance. "Yeah."

Soon, Naruto's questing fingers were sliding in deep, rubbing and stretching his insides, as they expertly loosened the tight rings of muscles. It was as those fingers continued to rub downwards inside him that a concentrated sensation of pleasure abruptly bloomed. His body jerked.

"Ahh…" he suddenly moaned. There was no doubt that Naruto knew what he was doing, he thought. The delicious sensations of the fingers stroking inside him, and the strong hand fondling his cock, had his insides quivering in no time. It was a minute later, as Sasuke was in the throes of pleasure, that Naruto managed to sneak in a third finger.

It had Sasuke grimacing a bit. His body felt torn in between the initial desire the other's fingers were inciting, and the newfound discomfort, but he welcomed it. He breathed, focusing on the gradually reemerging pleasure, once Naruto's fingers began moving again.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Just… give me a minute. Don't stop," he insisted.

A long minute passed. Sasuke was then panting again, and judging by the amount of precum that began leaking into Naruto's hand from the other's unflagging erection, Naruto knew that it was time to move things along. He removed his fingers from Sasuke's ass, and released his cock, catching the other's moan of frustration.

Naruto gave Sasuke's side a rub. "Don't worry. The fun's just getting started."

With that, he crawled behind Sasuke and reached for the box of condoms. A minute later, he was expertly sliding one on his neglected length, adjusting the tip. He stroked himself a few times before reaching for the bottle of lube and squeezing an appropriate amount. From the corner of his eye, he caught Sasuke stroking himself as well, resuming where he'd left off. Naruto hastily tossed the lube aside. As he slicked his aching girth, his free hand gripped Sasuke's ass. He got up on his knees directly behind him.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" he asked, lining up the tip of his cock to Sasuke's glistening hole.

Sasuke ceased touching himself and eagerly nodded, bracing himself on both hands again. "Yes."

"Are you sure? I d—"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke turned his head, catching his gaze. " _Fuck me_ ," he demanded unflinchingly.

Naruto blinked before grinning. "Don't have to tell me twice. Now relax. I'll go slowly."

Anchoring Sasuke with one hand on a slim hip, Naruto bit his lip and gradually pushed into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's teeth clamped shut, grunting, as his hands fisted in the sheets. Naruto's cock was proving to be considerably bigger than a mere three fingers. He fought hard to resist the natural urge to push out the foreign object from his body. Remembering what Naruto had told him, however, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as much as he could, adjusting to the feeling of being so thoroughly stretched by the other's throbbing length.

"Shit…" Naruto said through clenched teeth. He fought the urge to cum right then and there, as the warm muscles of Sasuke's ass squeezed him unbearably tightly. It was like the sweetest fucking torture he could imagine. Once he was fully within Sasuke, he took a minute to let the spike of desire lessen, his hands tightly gripping Sasuke's hips to steady himself. The last thing he wanted was for it all to end too soon. Once he felt he had control of himself again, he reached down to fist Sasuke's cock with a hand, stimulating him once more. A few minutes of this ensued before Sasuke glanced back at him, his eyes hooded.

"I think I'm ready," he breathed, licking his lips.

Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke's ass a brief stroke. Then, slowly, Naruto backed out of him, before thrusting gently back in. He did this, carefully attentive to any sign of potential discomfort from Sasuke's end.

Sasuke hissed. Leaning back down on his elbows, he absorbed the feeling of being filled to the brim, his inner muscles dragging against the moving cock that was embedded so deeply within him. Yes, it had it been uncomfortable as hell, but there was also something intensely satisfying about the burn. To know that,  _finally_ , he was experiencing sex with a man—a beautiful man—who would stop at nothing to make sure he felt uninhibited pleasure was more than he ever could've imagined it playing out.

A few minutes of this careful thrusting continued, before the combination of Naruto's hand on his cock, and the friction in his ass, had Sasuke moaning softly. As Naruto's thrusts became deeper and more forceful, the tingle that Sasuke had felt earlier gradually returned, threefold. Suddenly his ass felt amazing as Naruto's thick cock repeatedly stroked over that reawakened, hidden spot, leaving him quivering.

"Ahh…" he moaned, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, as the piercing sensations overtook his body.

Listening to Sasuke's responsiveness, Naruto licked his lips. "How does that feel, Sasuke? Does it feel good?" he asked, running his hand down Sasuke's shaft to fondle his suspended sac, as he gave a well-aimed thrust.

Sasuke bit his lip, closing his eyes in bliss. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Don't hold back, baby. Let me hear how good it feels," he demanded, smirking when the other let out a low moan. Naruto felt his body begin to take over his own control, his thrusts speeding up. He released Sasuke's dick to grip his hips with both hands, watching with hooded eyes as his cock slipped in and out of Sasuke's tight ass. Sweat was already dripping down his temples, Sasuke's own body already damp beneath his fingers.  _This_  was perfection, _this_  was what he hadn't had in such an achingly long time—a passionate connection that transcended logic and just  _was_.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned. His hands traveled down Sasuke's spread thighs, briefly kneading the muscles there, before rising once more to take a tight hold of his hips. Desperately feeling the coil of need ache even stronger in the pit of his insides, he then slammed the other's lithe body back towards his cock, his swollen balls smacking harshly against Sasuke.

" _Ahh, shit!_ " The sharp penetration had Sasuke's head snapping back with a gasp of pleasure, as his fingers dug into the sheets. His body then bowed forward until he practically sagged against the bed, as Naruto continued to ram into him. He could feel Naruto  _so_  deep inside, the sensation rendering him into a moaning mess, surprising even himself. He was unable to help it, as the sexual craving overwhelmed his senses.

Wet slapping sounds filled the room as his face rested against the sheets, his cheek rubbing against the silky fabric with every thrust. Sharp tingles raced up and down his spine. It was too unbelievably good. Sasuke realized now that this may have been what he'd always secretly desired. It wasn't just about fucking another man and deriving pleasure solely from that. It was also about letting someone else guide your pleasure, and letting yourself be relentlessly possessed in turn. The realization of that alone had his insides clenching, as his body practically sang with the satisfaction he was feeling in that moment.

He groaned in disappointment when Naruto abruptly pulled out of him, the distinct sensation of emptiness surprising. He breathlessly turned to look at him.

"C'mon, turn around. I want to feel you against me," Naruto purred, stroking his arm.

Sasuke readily nodded. Turning onto his back, his head nestled against one of his pillows, as he eagerly spread his legs, baring himself to Naruto as if in a sinful offering that was expressly for him. The pale man's taut chest was heaving, his abs contacting with the force, as one hand reached down to leisurely stroke his blushing cock, which even in the dark glistened with pre-cum. Sasuke did this as he maintained eye-contact with Naruto, his dark eyes desperate with need.

"Shit, Sasuke. You look so hot like that," Naruto praised, his eyes reflecting Sasuke's own desire. The sight alone was enough to make him cum, if he hadn't been more experienced.

Sasuke sent him a sexy smirk that Naruto was sure would've made his female fans cream their panties. "Are you going to keep me waiting,  _baka_ ," he merely replied, as he continued to fondle himself.

At that, Naruto quickly moved to reapply more lube, nearly dropping the bottle in his haste. Then he was eagerly covering Sasuke's hard body with his own, chest to chest, both men gasping as their erections rubbed against each other. Naruto's mouth sought Sasuke's, kissing him thoroughly, as the other's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Without breaking their kiss, Naruto reached between them to guide his slick erection back into Sasuke's spasming hole once more.

Sasuke sighed into Naruto's mouth. The pleasure of being filled once again, and having Naruto's hot body on top of his, felt utterly erotic. His tongue battled hotly with Naruto's as the other began to thrust feverishly into him, the rough slapping sounds their bodies made gradually speeding up in pace, as Sasuke's blunt nails ran down the satiny skin of Naruto's sweaty back. Sasuke's hips tilted upwards, eagerly meeting the other's thrusts. Naruto's mouth then left his so that he could bury his face in Sasuke's neck. With his mouth now free, Sasuke gasped deeply at the way his own body achingly clenched against each forceful plunge of the other's thick cock inside of his ass, the urgency climbing higher.

"Fuck, S-Sasuke… so good, baby… so good," Naruto moaned into his sweaty neck, suckling on the juncture there.

He ground hard into Sasuke, his breath coming out in sharp puffs, as he continued to fuck him. He could feel the delicious tension bubbling in his groin, intensifying with every thrust into Sasuke's body. He felt as if he could combust, the sensations were so intense. Knowing that he was the first to have Sasuke in this way, in his bed, on their terms, was beyond anything he could've anticipated happening between them since the day he met the gorgeous guitarist. He took immense satisfaction in knowing that, right now, the man he had in his arms wasn't Keiyu. It was Sasuke, the real being in the flesh, and he was beneath him, gasping with pleasure that  _he_  was provoking in him.

"Ngh… ahh… N-Naruto…" The friction was becoming ungodly and Sasuke whimpered as Naruto's unrelenting thrusts continued. His legs instinctively lifted higher, wrapping around Naruto's waist, and locking behind his back. They tightened as the pressure in Sasuke's gut grew. Every stroke of Naruto's cock sent a sharp jolt of pleasure up his spine and through his own dripping erection, which was wedged between his and Naruto's abdomens. Eventually, the combination of that had him quickly spiraling out of control, as the urgency shot up with a fever pitch, the tension reaching its limits.

With his eyes screwed shut, Sasuke suddenly came with a loud shout, expelling his warm seed between his and Naruto's chests, as his back arched while wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him, his hips jerking. The sensation of intense warmth seemed to spread throughout his body as he was simultaneously rendered into a trembling mass within Naruto's arms.

A moment later, having already been on edge for so long, and with Sasuke's sphincter contracting wildly against throbbing cock, Naruto was unable to hold back any longer. With a few more wild thrusts, the pressure exploded, and he came hard with a low groan, his arms tightening around Sasuke, as the sen sation of sweet completion flowing through his body. He rode the deep orgasm out, giving a few lingering thrusts until he was too weak to do anything more.

For several minutes, nothing was said as both men breathed heavily against each other, their damp limbs entwined. Sasuke's arms rested weakly across Naruto's back, and Naruto remained sprawled on Sasuke. It took another minute before Naruto found the strength to shift, pulling himself free of Sasuke's body in the process, so that he was resting more against Sasuke's side, his face stuffed into a pillow.

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, feeling nearly comatose—wonderfully so. He blinked slowly, blearily moving the sweaty tendrils of his bangs aside. "That was…" he began, his voice hoarse.

Naruto laughed breathlessly against his neck. "Yeah."

Another minute of silence passed. It was long enough to allow Sasuke's mind to fumble with the stirrings of anxiety. What would happen now?

"Naruto."

Said man sluggishly propped himself up on one elbow to glance down. Sasuke's mouth opened slightly, only to close. Naruto could tell he wanted to say something, but seemed to be having trouble with it. He decided to help Sasuke out by leaning down and capturing his lips. The men shared a deep kiss, Naruto's hand reaching across to run up and down Sasuke's sweaty side.

When Naruto pulled back, he couldn't help but smile at the satisfied look on the other's face. Although they were in the shadows, Naruto could imagine that, with his pallor, the other's cheeks and chest were flushed in the aftermath of what they'd just done. One thing he could gather, however, was the newfound satiation in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto felt so smug, he'd pat his own back, if he could.

"How do you feel?"

Sasuke closed his eyes a moment before answering. "Good." He shifted a little, wincing a bit at the slight sting in his rear. "Perhaps… a little sore."

Naruto gave a sympathetic smile. "It happens. It'll get easier though the more you get used to it. The first time is always the hardest. Other than that though, you are okay?"

Sasuke sent him a mildly irritated look. "I'm hardly delicate. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm  _awesome_ ," he said with a content grin, laying back down and crossing his arms behind his head.

Sasuke let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head. "You would be."

"I  _should_  be. I made you cum two—almost three—times," he said with a smirk, glancing at him.

Sasuke sent him a mild glare. "I'm aware of that. I won't stroke your ego since you're apparently already congratulating yourself."

Hearing Naruto's warm laugh, Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You Ipod's still playing," Naruto pointed out. Both men were just able to hear the muffled sounds of music coming through the closed door from the living room.

"And so it is. Should we turn it off?"

Both men looked at each other. "No," they said at the same time, breaking into smiles.

Letting the pleasant moment pass, Sasuke shifted a bit more, only to cringe at the sensation of the mess on his chest, and the wetness in his crack. He never was much of a fan of uncleanliness. He even took showers right before shows, despite the inevitable sweat that resulted while doing them.

He gingerly sat up, catching Naruto sending him a questioning look. "We need to clean up."

Naruto scratched his cheek, with a smile. "Ah, yeah. There is that. One of the downsides of great sex."

Sasuke smirked. He then glanced at the bathroom. He had half a mind to take a shower, but didn't feel like rising from the bed with his ass aching. With comfort winning over hygiene, he looked at Naruto. "Do you mind handing me the tissue box on the nightstand?"

Naruto nodded, reaching over to grab it. Once in Sasuke's hands, he pulled out a couple of tissues, handing Naruto some. "Here. You can clean yourself with this, and you can toss that in the bin on the side of nightstand," he said, glancing with interest at the other's softening length—the soiled condom still on it.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "Okay," he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

While Naruto did that, Sasuke rested back on his side, gingerly cleaning himself. The position gave him a rather convenient view of Naruto's lean back and rump, the latter of which was nestled neatly against the black cotton of his sheets. He tried not to stare, but was unable to stop wayward thoughts from forming, wondering how long it would be before he could have his turn at being the one on top.

He mentally chided himself. He could barely move around without wincing a bit, much less go another round now. Of course, there was also the fact that his groin ached—although pleasantly—from the night's activities. At that thought, he nearly smiled. He felt so undeniably decadent and satiated that he could almost preen.

A few minutes later, both had finished their impromptu clean up, tossing everything in the bin, before settling back against the sheets with a sigh. Both men opted to keep the lights off. Sasuke had briefly managed to glance at his phone. With no plans for tomorrow, and seeing that it was only nine-thirty in evening, he relaxed, turning his attention once again to the gorgeous man lying next to him. Naruto was lying on his back with his hands behind his head on the pillow, and looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"You're staring at me," Naruto said, casting him a glance in the shadows. A smile played on his lips.

Sasuke turned onto his side to face him, his face settling snuggly into the pillow. "I have cause to. It's not every day I get to have a hot, naked man in my bed," he drawled.

"Aww shucks. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, huh?"

"Damned right," he murmured, his eyes idly roaming over Naruto's body. The shadows and the sliver of light from the window cast an erotic illumination on the other's tanned body. He found himself eager to see him this way in the daylight. That is, if whatever was happening now continued on, of course.

Naruto chuckled. "Pervert."

"You have no idea," Sasuke murmured with a lecherous smirk.

Naruto moved one arm down to rest on his stomach, so that he could have a better view of Sasuke. "I wonder," he then said with a thoughtful glance.

Sasuke lifted his gaze, raising a brow. "About?"

"I'm trying to imagine how old you were when you lost your virginity. Being as you're such a  _hentai_  and all."

Sasuke let of a snort. "Guess."

"Hmm. Fifteen?"

"Wrong."

Naruto thought some more. "Umm, sixteen?"

Sasuke smiled. "Wrong again, padawan."

Naruto looked putout. "Seventeen?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking amused. "Close."

"Eighteen!"

Sasuke laughed at the surprised look on the other's face. "Yes."

"What? How's that possible? I wouldn't have figured," Naruto said, his expressive eyes curious for answers.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "I may be a pervert, as you say, but sex was something I was reluctant to do with ninety-nine percent of the girls I went to school with. They were… rabid," he said with a near-shiver.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I can see that happening. Hey, I'll tell you about my first time if you tell me yours?"

Sasuke gave a lopsided smile. Then, squinting his eyes, he tried to recall the occasion. "Well, I think it happened on a weekend. It was after some party that my friends and I attended. Everyone there was from the visual kei scene, I think, so that was more or less why I went. Anyway, I remember drinkinga lot, and so did this other girl who I wound up talking to somehow. I suppose we must've flirted or perhaps she came onto me, I'm not sure, but I think by that point in my life, I was just ready to get the process of losing my virginity over with. I don't remember a hell of a lot after that, other than that we somehow wound up at a nearby love hotel and did it. I woke up the following morning, saw her lying there practically comatose, and left. The end."

Naruto looked at him in amusement. "How romantic."

Sasuke shrugged. "Reality often leaves much to be desired."

"Wise words Obi-wan. Wise."

"One of my friends later told me the girl they think they saw me leave with was one of those groupie types, so there was hardly any love lost. I'm just glad that I somehow managed to use a condom in my state."

"Still had it on the morning after, huh?"

"Yeap," Sasuke replied wryly.

Naruto chuckled. "It happens."

Sasuke hummed. "What about you?"

Naruto sent him a wide smile, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I lost mine in the back of a Toyota."

Sasuke laughed. "Somehow I find that fitting. How old were you?"

"Sixteen. It happened during a slumber party my then girlfriend was at. The girls were all bored and called us—the boyfriends—at night. We were just leaving the movies and drove by in one car. My friend's raggedy Toyota. Anyway, we parked by the corner, where there was a little park that had a bunch of trees and shit. So my girl climbs out of her window to meet me there, my other friends are talking with their girls, who escaped with her, on the benches. Anyway, we talked for a while, made-out for a bit, and one thing led to another. Next thing I know, I'm in the back seat of my friend's car doing the nasty. It was both our first times."

Sasuke gave an amused smile. "Was it good?"

"Well, I don't know if  _I_  was actually any good, but, I think that after I got home, I did twenty pushups, I felt so fucking good," he admitted with a chuckle.

Sasuke smiled. "I can picture it."

"Hmm, yeah. Those were good times. I'd realize later on, of course, that there was much more to sex than what I'd experienced then, but that's life isn't it?" Naruto said wistfully.

Sasuke's eyes studied Naruto's face. "Hmn."

Naruto sighed, and then glanced at him. "On that subject, you know, I can't believe you went on this long without experiencing this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, you're magnetic and talented, Sasuke." He shrugged, the gesture a contrast to the earnest look on his face. "You deserve to be made love to by whomever you want. If I had been around you all this time, knowing you were gay, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you."

Sasuke swallowed at the words, a light fluttering sensation emerging in the center of his chest. "You sound confident about that."

"I am. I've learned not to deny myself the things I want in life, and you shouldn't either." He thoughtfully studied Sasuke. "It must've been lonely."

Sasuke's eyes lowered slightly, his lids covering any trace of the impact those words might have had on him.

"Sasuke, can I ask you why you haven't been with a man? I don't know how long you've known you were gay but… I can guess it's been some time."

Sasuke countered the question with one of his own. "How did you know I'd never been with a man earlier?"

"Your behavior," Naruto replied with a hint of a smile. "You're naturally sensual, but there was an apprehension about you. Like you were afraid to really let go. It would only be obvious to someone like me because I deal with gay men at work all the time, so call it an educated guess. But, anyway… I wanna know more about you. I've told you a lot about me."

Sasuke was quiet a moment. "I can tell you, but it'll be awhile."

Naruto sent him a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm here and I've got all night."

Sasuke studied him. His realization of being gay wasn't something he'd talked about much. In fact, he'd only given smoothed-over details to Shikamaru and Jūgo. He'd given his bandmates even more of an ambiguous explanation. However, now that the topic was being breached, he figured that with Naruto, it wouldn't hurt to be open—as far as they'd already come.

He took a deep breath and went for it. "Well, I'd always felt a little odd. Out of place, I guess, when it came to connecting with women. In high school, I was always asked out on dates and was given those annoying ass chocolates. I don't even like the stuff."

Naruto smiled. "Not a fan of sweets?"

"Not unless it's mostly in alcoholic form," he quipped. "I can stand a few fruit drinks, but that's my limit."

"Ahh."

"Anyway, I never had a girlfriend until after I entered university. I actually met her once I started playing in the underground visual rock scene, which was around that time. Girls would always hang around, so I suppose it was inevitable. I dated her for several months and it was… okay, even though I detested her whining half the time. We did the regular activities couples do, but I was hardly in love with her. Playing better guitar was always more important to me at the time. Eventually, we drifted apart once I became more ingrained in the band scene. She also didn't like that I was planning on leaving university mid-way through to pursue music, considering that I was among the top five in my class—neither did my parents."

Naruto raised a brow. "Wow, top five?"

Sasuke nodded against the pillow. "My mother was a nurse, now retired, and my father a lawyer. Everyone thought I would become some genius lawyer like him, but… it just wasn't my passion. Pressure was what kept me in line up until I left university. When I learned to play guitar in high school, I knew that was where my heart was, so when things started to pick up towards the end of my second year in university, I ran with it."

Naruto shifted so that he was now on his side facing Naruto, half an arm's length apart. "That must've been a hard transition."

Sasuke smirked without mirth. "To say the least. My family was not supportive, and when I fully joined the scene, I became even more fascinated with what I considered was a craft, a way of expressing emotion. Well, I was eventually recruited into my band, after someone referred me to Nao, the lead singer. Because we were doing so many gigs, I didn't focus much on my social life. My life in general consisted of being around other band members and that was enough. It was about a year later that we were signed by a label. I had a few encounters with women during that time, but it was nothing serious. I would always lose interest quickly. Looking back on it, it was convenient considering our agency doesn't encourage relationships, at least not openly."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Why?"

He sighed. "In visual kei, the majority of the fans are women. Due to that, the heads of management prefer that all the groups or artists maintain an aura of availability for the fans. Basically, the more the female fans can think they have a chance to fuck you, the better. Your private life, whatever the status of it, must be kept private."

"Geez, tough business," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shrugged a smooth shoulder. "Yeah, comes with the territory. Everyone knows it. It puts the artists who like to be honest with their fans in difficult positions sometimes. I've seen some of them flat-out lie on television just to protect the illusion."

"Have you had to?"

He thought about that. "Not directly. I guess you could say I mastered the art of evasion. Especially in dealing with the magazine interviews. Another aspect about visual kei though is that sometimes a lot of male-on-male action is played up on stage."

Naruto chuckled. "Ohh, I know about that. Sakura can go on and on about stuff."

Sasuke gave a slight smirk. "I'm sure. It's all pure fan-service, of course. A few of my band members were into it initially, but… I really hated it. I was not going to kiss another man on stage for shits and giggles, so I never partook in that, although that didn't stop others from doing it to me sometimes."

"What did you do about that?"

"Cursed at whoever the hell it was backstage. It was all fun and games for them, but it made me feel uncomfortable in a way I didn't like. I didn't even like undressing with the other guys in the dressing room, because… I'd find myself staring at them longer than I could control," he admitted with some annoyance. He shook his head. "Regardless, about a year into being signed, I began a relationship with a girl who worked at a rock radio station here in the city. We visit the stations quite a bit during promotions and when we did the rounds then, we struck up a conversation. It went on from there."

"Was she pretty?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes. Dark brown hair, nice smile, cute. She was popular because of her supreme level of  _kawaii_ ," he quipped, making Naruto laugh. "And you know the local men love that shit. We got on together well once she dropped most of the cute act. In reality, she had a much more… edgy personality, and she liked many not-so- _kawaii_  things."

Naruto raised a brow. "Like?"

"Rough sex, porn, bars, and strip clubs."

Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "So she was freaky! And were you okay with that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose I was. I mean, at that age with that lifestyle, who wouldn't be?" He then stopped short as he remembered something else.

Sasuke suddenly gave a snigger that had Naruto smiling with curiosity. "What? Tell me."

Sasuke shook his head, attempting to control his smile. "It's just that, the one thing I remember the most about her was that, among the not-so- _kawaii_  qualities she had, she also had a clit ring."

Naruto blinked twice before letting out a burst of laughter, his face animated with mirth. "Oh shit, Sasuke! I've never been with a girl who had one. Man," he said with a giggle, "that is…"

"Freaky as hell," Sasuke finished for him, making the other laugh. "She told me she had one, but I remember when I first saw it. I was almost afraid to put my face near it."

Naruto cackled. "It's supposed to make sex—especially eating out—more effective though, no? It must've had its benefits, especially for her."

"Are you kidding me? She'd scream like a banshee."

Naruto shook with laugher, his chest shaking.

"But, I realized later on that it was more acceptable for me because it was like… a novelty. Every time we went out, it was some new, dark adventure and we didn't have to think about profound feelings and declarations of love," he explained.

"I get it. So who asked whom out?"

"She asked me," he recalled.

An impressed look crossed Naruto's face. "So the  _kawaii_  girl had some balls."

Sasuke let out a soft snort. "Anyway, we dated for a year and a half, if you can call what we had dating. We saw each other when we could in between my schedule. Everything had to be conducted in secret. My career was my priority, so it had to be done. When things ended between me and her, my parents were thrilled. They  _hated_  her."

A corner of Naruto's mouth tilted upwards in amusement. "Oh, so they knew?"

"Yes. I brought her over for dinner once. She was never invited again," he said with a chuckle.

"Harsh fam," Naruto quipped.

"More like harsh father," Sasuke admitted dryly. He turned onto his back, folding his hands over his chest, as he stared absently at the white ceiling above. "Anyway, about a year passed after that. We were working hard promoting, and writing an album, so I didn't have much time to think about dating. When I wasn't working, I was most likely at home. I spent a lot of time there by myself, tweaking songs or relaxing. It was during that time, one night, that I watched a particular movie."

Naruto listened attentively, sensing that what the other would reveal would be important.

"It was on one of those twenty-four hour movie channels and it was an American film. I watched it because the story intrigued me, and the more I watched it, the more I realized that the two main protagonists were not a female and a male, but a male and  _another_  male. It was about a love story between them, and I found myself… drawn to it," he explained quietly.

"Do you remember the name of the movie?" Naruto asked.

"No. I didn't  _want_ to remember," he said, turning to look gravely at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before giving an understanding nod. "I get it."

"For some reason, it really penetrated my mind," he remembered. Twice, he'd determinedly lifted the remote control, ready to change the channel in favor of something less disturbing, and yet both times, he'd found himself unable to do it. "It had me thinking about things I hadn't considered before, and I didn't like it. And yet… there was a part of me that acknowledged  _something_. I haven't seen that movie since, but after that, the thought of a man being with another man like that, like how they were in the movie, wouldn't leave my mind again."

Naruto hummed in understanding. "It got the wheels turning."

"I didn't know it at the time, but yes." Sasuke turned his face once again towards the ceiling. "At that time, I was in my early twenties and we were starting to garner more attention. The women would lose their shit, and it was fun, but I think it was the beginning of some changes in me, mentally. Several months later, we started our first nation-wide tour, and spending so much time on the road, you tend to form tight bonds with the roadies and the team. I was introduced to one of the stage team coordinators, a woman. She was four years older than I was and had worked with other bands in our agency. With touring being so isolating, we wound up speaking frequently, and through that, we began a relationship."

"What did she look like?" Naruto questioned, adjusting the pillow beneath his face.

"Well… she had long black hair that she always parted on the side, and light skin. She was very attractive—a few of the crewmembers had crushes on her." He could still picture his ex-girlfriend's short, lithe figure, always dressed in dark yet elegant clothing. And boots, always boots. "I think I was drawn to her assertiveness though. She was in charge, knew what she was doing. She was also nice and was supportive of the band, telling me how big she thought we would eventually become."

"How long were you together?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "We were together for about three years."

Naruto's brows rose. "Wow, that's a long time, Sasuke."

He nodded. "Yeah. It was… unlike the other relationships I'd had. She knew what I did, she understood the workload, and knew the business. She was able to understand and accept the fact that I was only able to be there half of the time, if even. She was… responsible and grounded," he admitted, recalling her higher level of maturity compared to his previous girlfriends. "Around the two-year mark, we moved in together. Whenever I had an issue revolving around work, I knew I could go to her about it, and she was a good friend to me."

"But?"

Sasuke sighed, taking a moment to sort out his thoughts before replying. "I thought that I might have found the type of relationship I'd been looking for when we'd begun dating. She was… perfect. She was in love with me and just wanted it to be about us.  _But_ … the more devoted she became, the more uncomfortable I was with it, emotionally and eventually physically."

Naruto nodded, shifting a little. Then, he sent him a serious look. "Sasuke—if I can ask—what was it like in bed?" he probed.

Sasuke let out a breath. He was hardly thrilled with talking about it, but at the same time, he felt relief at finally being granted the opportunity to get it off his chest. "Sex was a tension reliever for me. It always was. Even with her, I was able to detach myself emotionally from it, and it was mostly about the mechanics for me. It's what I'd always done with everyone, I suppose. However, the more time passed, the less I wanted it to be just that, and the more… unfulfilled I felt. I was becoming increasingly dissatisfied with myself because of it. I wanted…" he searched for the right words.

"You wanted something more," Naruto supplied for him.

Sasuke looked at him, their eyes holding. He was reminded once again that Naruto  _would_  be the one to understand. He shifted back onto his side, his eyes still fixed on Naruto's. "It felt  _empty_ ," he admitted austerely, his tone inadvertently lowering. "There came a time when I eventually had to start thinking about other people just to get a fucking erection. I kept having all of these fantasies about being with people who weren't her and it made me feel like shit."

"Fantasies about men?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. At the same time, it was like the pieces of the puzzle I'd been struggling with the last few years were finally starting to fit together. The more time past, the more my own curiosity escalated," he offered, momentarily adverting his eyes. He knew he didn't have to bother mentioning just how much researching on the internet he did, and how much gay porn he watched during that period for Naruto to get his point.

Naruto hummed. "Well, hey, it's hardly anything abnormal. You were going through your own realization. Gays, lesbians, bisexuals, hell, straights—we all go through it in different ways," he assured. "So at that point, you didn't tell her?"

Sasuke shook his head, the tendrils of his bangs slipping to cover one cheek. "I couldn't. I wasn't ready to admit it myself. If it was enough to mind-fuck me, I could only imagine her. What I did do was suggest we break-up. I told her that I wanted to see what else there was out there for me, that I wasn't feeling the passion anymore between us, and that I needed something else, but that it was me—my own fault—not hers."

"And her reaction?" Naruto asked, reaching out to tuck the lock of hair behind Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke briefly closed his eyes at the sensation of the other's warm fingertips skimming the side of his face. "She panicked, started crying," he replied, recalling the look of devastation on her face. "She was confused, but she wanted to work it out. She'd said she knew what lifestyle I was accustomed to and swore she'd try being more sexually adventurous, as long as I was willing to give her another chance."

Naruto sent him a sympathetic look. "Oh boy. What did you do?"

Sasuke shook his head, recalling everything with clarity. "When she threw herself into my arms, like an idiot, I gave into her, but purely out of my own guilt. For a few more weeks, I willed myself to be receptive towards her, because she was trying so hard. Too hard. The only thing prolonging our relationship did was bring more uncomfortable situations that I didn't want to deal with. She became incredibly observant to everything I did, and to the things she thought I wanted. She left her job and I didn't want her to. She wanted us to spend even more time together. She bought a slew of lingerie, and porn, and became… someone else. Someone she wasn't," he said, sucking his teeth. "The final straw, however, came when, one night, while on break during the latest tour, she got dressed in lingerie and brought out a big box of toys. She literally dumped the box right on the bed while I was sitting there getting ready to go to sleep."

Naruto's blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Toys? You mean like sex toys?

"Yes," he affirmed bitterly. He could still vividly recall the fiercely determined look she'd worn that night. The zeal she'd acquired in those last weeks had added an unsettling glint to her otherwise serene eyes.

Naruto laughed in disbelief. "Jesus. She was going full throttle in order to keep you satisfied."

"Yes, and she had no idea just how much I dreaded every second of it," he muttered. "I finally lost it once I saw a strap-on fall from the box."

Naruto stilled. "Wow, Sasuke…" He could only imagine how badly Sasuke must've freaked out at seeing  _that_.

Sasuke sent Naruto a dry look. "Exactly. Once I saw that, it was as if something inside me snapped. I didn't even want to know what she thought she'd do with that thing. Before I knew what I was doing, I yelled at her—cursed at her. We got into a huge fight," he admitted, inwardly remembering how he'd never been so angry before in his life.

"She accused me of being a cold bastard, of disregarding her efforts, because everything she was doing was for me. She was trying to satisfy my every need, emotionally and sexually, meanwhile I was being unsympathetic and unwilling. You should've seen the look in her eyes as she said all of that." He shook his head. "She wasn't the type to fly into a rage the way she did that night. That was when I realized that there was no use talking it out with her. I left the apartment that night. The following night I had to go back on the road anyway."

"I see. Did anyone else know what was going on with you and her?"

"No. I kept it quiet. I rarely talked about my private life with anyone. The only one who really knew I had issues of any sort was Shikamaru. He's that perceptive. Anyway, I went back on tour the following day, pissed off."

Sasuke sighed, his fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the sheet beneath them. "It was on that very first night back on the tour that I had my first… _encounter_  with a man."

Naruto's brows rose. "Ahh. Do tell," he encouraged, leaning in a bit closer.

"Well, it happened after the show. We were in Kanagawa. I was angry over everything that happened, and more than anything, disappointed in myself. My bandmates had decided to head out together, and I stayed behind in the dressing room. I had a few drinks by the time I headed out on my own, hiding from staff. When I did, a fan spotted me and approached me in the alley. He was a man. I don't even remember his name, but I think I signed whatever it was he asked me to sign, and we struck up a conversation."

Naruto studied him. "You  _think_?"

Sasuke shrugged a little. "I was a bit drunk. A lot of the details are a blur."

"Hm, I see. So you don't even remember what he looked like?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not in detail. What I remember more than anything was his smell."

Naruto raised a brow. "He smelled that good?"

Sasuke smiled a bit. "He smelled like cologne and alcohol, and I'm sure I did too. But I guess I remember it because, it's the first time I smelled another man's scent that closely before. In any case, he said some things, and I'm sure I probably told him something as well. Before I knew what was happening, we both wound up against the wall, making out."

"Ahh," Naruto murmured, fighting down the irrational sense of jealousy he felt at the other's admission. The thought of another man kissing Sasuke didn't quite sit well with him. "Did you like it?"

Sasuke gave a gruff laugh. "Oh, I liked it. I liked it  _a lot_. I liked it so much that when he got down on his knees, I didn't protest," he said, catching Naruto's gaze again.

The corner of Naruto's mouth lifted just slightly. "Looks like you really went for it.

Sasuke shrugged. "I think… I just needed it so badly. It didn't go any further than that though. When I finally had a moment to realize that I was standing there with my dick hanging out and a drunk guy on his knees wiping his mouth, it was like being slapped in the face," he admitted wryly.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke sighed. "I panicked. I think I shoved him and ran back inside. I'm not sure if I said anything, nor whether he did. I just remember wanting to get out of there. Inside, the crew realized I was drunk and took me to my hotel room. When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't sure if what'd happened was real or just a dream, until I looked in the mirror and saw the… what are they called… those red marks?" Sasuke said, gesturing towards his neck.

"Hickies," Naruto supplied.

"Right. Until I saw the hickies along my neck." He shook his head. "I spent that whole day paranoid, waiting for that mystery guy to show up or leak his story to the magazines—if he remembered. But as the days passed, nothing happened." He shrugged. "I was left with nothing but time to think about what happened and how it impacted me, because I knew from then on—without a doubt—where my real desires lay."

"Then what happened? Did you tell your girlfriend?"

Sasuke lifted a hand to run it through his hair. "Yes. As soon as I returned home."

"How did she take it?"

"Badly," Sasuke replied, his voice almost monotone. The impression of her defeated figure after making his stony declaration was still fresh in his mind. "I expected as much. I told her that I'd cheated on her, and I remember feeling this perverse sort of satisfaction in telling her. I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, I wanted her to realize that there was no way we could continue together. I was  _through_. She moved out right after, and I eventually sold the place, and moved here. I haven't been in a relationship since then."

Naruto nodded. He then sent Sasuke an indiscernible glance. "You didn't tell her that it was with a man, did you?" Naruto said. It was a statement.

Sasuke stared at him a moment, before letting out a quiet breath. "It was… unnecessary," he replied carefully, leaving it at that.

Naruto's eyes studied him in the shadows, before he eventually nodded. "So you've had some time on your own now. Didn't you ever want to experiment? You're a good-looking guy, and you have money and access to a lot more than the average man."

Sasuke moved to lie once more on his back, a hand resting on his abdomen. "Of course. It's just often too dangerous in my situation. I've gone to some clubs and have had some experiences, but… nothing as far as this," he admitted, sending Naruto a pointed glance. "When the need became great, I slept with women, but they were probably the most unfulfilling experiences I've ever had," he admitted with some derision. "I wanted to be with a man, but I was waiting to meet someone who  _truly_  interested me. I didn't want it to be the way it was with the women, if that makes sense."

Naruto sighed, shifting closer. He lifted his hand, it soon joining Sasuke's on his stomach. "That's understandable. But Sasuke, you really need to forget about all of the handouts. As available as the women are for you, it'll only hurt you, and you don't need that. I think you deserve better."

Sasuke moistened his lips, but he failed to respond. A sense of profound vulnerability overcame him at that moment. Within the shadows, he looked into the other's sincere gaze, the inexplicable feeling flowing through him, and it was enough to leave him speechless.

Naruto  _cared_. He didn't know how it was possible in such a short amount of time—in such an unlikely situation—but the knowledge was becoming more apparent with the passing of every hour. It threw him for such a loop that it left him mentally fumbling. When he'd first laid his eyes on Naruto, he'd merely wanted to meet him so that he could ogle his body up close. After meeting him, however, he was consistently taken aback by the bag of surprises the dancer seemed to be.

"Tell me something," Naruto suddenly said. "Those fantasies you had of being with men… what were they like?"

Sasuke let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "They were... erotic dreams."

Naruto sent him a deadpanned stare. "I know  _that_ , genius. I mean, what happened? Was there something specific that happened in them, like, something you liked to do in them, or have the fantasy guy do to you?"

Sasuke chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment before answering. "I suppose, in them, I was always… dominating them," he admitted, despite feeling a bit ridiculous in doing so. "I was always in control, fucking them, giving them pleasure."

"So, like, topping them?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's brow crinkled in thought. "What about bottoming?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering. "I have fantasized with that. It's just that… it's not something I was too crazy about. What happened just now—I think a part of me is kind of surprised it happened in that way first. It's not easy to let myself be controlled like that.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto looked mildly offended. "Is that what you think, Sasuke? You've got it all wrong. I wasn't controlling you.  _You_  were the one controlling _me_."

Sasuke lifted a brow in confusion. "How?"

"Outside of kinks like BDSM, the person who is receiving is always the one in control, whether he knows it or not. If they aren't comfortable or receptive, then there's no way you can get it on. Know what I mean? It's one thing to be the one to plow into someone's ass, but it's another to be the one giving them permission to be inside you, letting them do it."

Sasuke blinked, taking in the other's words. He honestly had never seen it that way. He nodded, feeling as if he'd just learned something quite valuable. "Makes sense."

"Mhmm. Anyway, having said that, are you at least glad you waited until now to experience what you did?" Naruto then asked quietly. The tips of Naruto's fingers began to stroke the sensitive skin of his abdomen, making Sasuke shiver pleasantly.

Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's face, holding his gaze. "I'm glad."

Naruto leaned in close until their noses touched. The hand on Sasuke's stomach moved to grip his side. "Was it everything you thought it'd be?" he said with a wiggle of his brows.

Sasuke let out a huff of laughter, inwardly marveling at how the other man could make his emotions swing from one extreme to another.

"Fuck yes," he murmured before gently capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss.

They continued leisurely kissing and caressing each other for several minutes, the two spent men remaining in the bed, only breaking away to wrap the sheets tightly around them. Idle conversation ensued for a while until they were unable to help but succumb to the exhaustion that tugged at them.

They slept the rest of the night away, side by side.

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke woke slowly. With the curtains of his windows halfway drawn, morning sunlight was creeping into his bedroom, making him squint. Resting on his side, he lay still for a minute as he sluggishly blinked away the vestiges of sleep.

Suddenly, he startled as the sensation of warmth pressed against his back became apparent. Quickly glancing behind him, he calmed down when he saw the familiar expanse of a tanned back lying prone, partly covered by his sheets. The back of a tousled blond head was visible just above it.

A slight curve curled the corners of his lips. Ah, yes. Last night he'd had sex with the man he'd been fantasizing over for the past few days, hadn't he? That detail seemed so fantastic that he nearly felt inclined to pinch himself.

He rubbed a hand down his face, wiping away any gunk he might have acquired during his sleep. He then shifted onto his back, staring up at the pristine, white ceiling, as he flung an arm over his forehead. After many months of frustration and inner turmoil, he could finally say he'd slept with a man, and not only had it been good, it had been much more than what he'd expected to feel. He was quickly realizing that with someone like Naruto, it would be impossible to avoid becoming engrossed in some form. He had a way of claiming your attention even if he didn't ask for it.

At that thought, Sasuke turned onto his side, the sheets shifting around his waist. He immediately felt the slight twinge in his backside from last night's activities, but was relieved to find that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Sasuke propped his head up on one hand and remained still, as Naruto suddenly stirred. The sleeping man moved to lie on his back, causing the sheet to slip below his navel. The arm closest to Sasuke, flung upwards to nestle beneath his pillow, while the other flopped onto his stomach.

Sasuke watched this silently. He'd always wondered what it would be like to wake up next to a man, to see the curve of a broad-shoulder emerge from the sheets next to him rather than a delicate-boned one. And not just any male lover,  _his_  male lover. That made him pause. That's what Naruto was to him, and together they were lovers, weren't they? The thought gave him an unbelievable sense of satisfaction.

Sasuke casually leaned up on an elbow and took in an eyeful of the other's ruddy skin. He could easily spend a good while simply watching Naruto sleep, as much as he could watching him dance. Lifting a hand, he carefully ran it along the other's toned chest, wondering all the while if the golden skin that complimented the blond hair and blue eyes was real. His dark eyes roamed over the dips and planes along the upper half of the other's body. They then narrowed as he eyed the tiny little veins that ran beneath the skin of the other's taut lower abdomen. He inwardly debated with himself. If he moved the sheet just a little lower…

Naruto then let out a sigh, causing Sasuke's eyes to shift back upwards as he watched his chest rise almost sensually with the intake of breath. He was fascinated with how he couldn't seem to find much hair on Naruto's body, save for the mass on his head, and the neatly trimmed area he could recall on a more… interesting part of the other's body.

Sasuke's gaze then wandered over the other's slack face, as his fingers now traced over Naruto's collarbone. Naruto slept with his mouth slightly open, and with his eyes closed, Sasuke could now see the dark golden color of the other's lashes, which were quite thick. Sasuke was almost tempted to rouse the other awake, just so that he could see the blue orbs of the other's eyes beneath the muted morning light, but he held back.

 _Not yet_ , Sasuke thought to himself with a slow smirk. Besides, he'd rather take his time waking Naruto up—in a different way.

Sasuke's fingers zig-zagged gently down Naruto's chest, stopping briefly when they reached the other's navel. There, he traced the bellybutton several times before finally flattening his palm and slipping his hand beneath the sheets, below.

With his own excitement building, Sasuke's hand drifted past the small patch of wiry hair he felt there, until it reached the column of lax flesh that he'd been searching for all along. He gave the warm, sleeping length gentle tugs, feeling it slowly begin to harden within his palm. As his own arousal stirred, Sasuke's eyes drifted back to Naruto's face, watching as sandy brows scrunched slightly, before easing once more.

Sasuke determinedly continued to fondle him, his hand pulling in a massaging motion. Sasuke's eyes shot back up towards Naruto's face once more, as he heard the sound of the other's lips smacking. Sasuke watched as Naruto did this once more, his eyes still closed in sleep. Then, without warning, Naruto abruptly moved—forcing Sasuke to remove his hand—repositioning his body until he lay face down, on his front. It left Sasuke's hand hanging in the air as he contemplated his next move with a frown.

 _Tch_ , Sasuke thought. _He would move just as things were getting interesting_. No matter. With Naruto switching positions, the sheet had shifted lower, exposing the rise of the other's ass. Sasuke smirked. When one door closes, another one opens, so they say.

His hand settled on the other's broad back, the muscular expanse, smooth beneath his hand. Sasuke's eyes drifted downwards along with his hand, his fingers tracing one of the two dimples located near the base of the other's spine. Then, he smoothly pushed the sheet downward until it lay wrinkled on the back of Naruto's thighs. With a barely contained leer, Sasuke eyed the other's exposed bottom, running a hand up the satiny mound of one cheek.

However, unsatisfied with only being able to touch Naruto with one hand, he carefully sat up, uncaring of the cool air against his bare body as he slipped free of the sheets, easily tugging the rest of it off the other in the process. He cautiously settled his weight over the backs of Naruto's thighs. From his position, he could see part of Naruto's face over one shoulder, where it rested against the pillow.

 _This is more like it_ , he thought with a pleased smirk, wasting no time in gripping both halves of the other's ass. His fingers dug into the mounds of titillating muscle and flesh, and he admired the sight of how his own pale hands contrasted beautifully against the tanned globes in his palms.

"You're really an ass guy, aren't you?" he suddenly heard.

Sasuke startled, looking up to see an amused, partly opened, blue eye looking at him from its corner. The hint of a smile curved the other's lips.

Sasuke quickly recovered, smiling wryly. "How did you figure?" he said, giving both cheeks a squeeze.

Naruto gave a sleepy chuckle. "I don't know. I think it could be the fact that you take advantage of any chance you get to squeeze my ass." He'd been sleeping deeply until the delicious tingling within his lower region woke him up. He'd been surprised and yet pleased to find that it was none other than Sasuke at work.

"Hmn," Sasuke hummed, molding his backside with his hands some more. "It could be. I hope you don't mind too much."

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes. "Not at all." He let out a languorous stretch at Sasuke's ministrations.

Seeing the muscles rippling beneath the other's back, Sasuke was distracted from his fondling of the others ass, unable to help but slide his hands up the curve of his spine to massage the strong shoulder blades there. There was something about being able to do this with a man—with him—that fascinated him.

Naruto moaned. "You're spoiling me."

Sasuke smirked. "That's what you think," he replied running his hands along his shoulders and back downwards. "I'm simply trying to have my filthy way with you."

Naruto chuckled. "I knew it. You pervert."

Sasuke hummed. "No use denying it, I suppose." He leaned forward and gave the flexing muscles of his shoulder blades wet nibbles that made Naruto shiver beneath him. He soothed each bite with a flick of his tongue, tasting the velvety skin, which had the faintest hint of long-dried sweat. "Have you always been this hairless? You're practically as smooth as a baby."

Naruto laughed, his body vibrating beneath Sasuke, making the other smile. "Well, I've never been particularly hairy like some men, but what body hair I do have, I shave or trim. Job requirements, ya know."

"Ahh, no wonder," Sasuke murmured, pressing his thumbs into the dip of Naruto's spine.

Naruto let out a moan before continuing. "And it's better to be hairless when you're dancing that much. The sweating and all just makes it feel nasty. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. I like it," Sasuke replied. Eventually, as he finished his tribute to the strong back, his hands once again lowered to the other's backside. It was just too impossible to resist.

"I knew that would happen again," Naruto said, amusement in his voice.

"Did you?" He cupped the cheeks in his palms again. On impulse, Sasuke repositioned himself a little lower on Naruto's legs, and leaned down to gently nip one.

Even though his eyes were closed, the corners crinkled as Naruto smiled. "Have you always been an ass man?"

"Well, none of my girlfriends were exceptionally ample. I suppose I didn't care too much. With men though… it's different," Sasuke mused.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I'd only ever seen decent asses on men in American porn, so when I saw you…"

"The gates of heaven opened?" Naruto quipped, chuckling as he felt a slightly harder nip on his ass.

Sasuke smoothed a finger over the tiny red mark his teeth left behind. "I was… intrigued," he replied. He let a thumb run along the other's crack.

"Is that," Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Sasuke's finger slip a little deeper, "…so?"

Sasuke hummed, his anticipation growing. Spurred by Naruto's reaction, his thumb moving back and forth along the tempting cleft. "I was attracted to everything about you, but upon first sight, your ass was definitely a subject of key interest."

"So I guess I've set a standard for you," Naruto murmured, licking his lips, as he inwardly marveled at how a small spark of interest could so quickly turn into a bright flame of arousal with Sasuke.

"I suppose so…" He continued to rub his thumb against the crack for another minute until, unable to resist any longer, Sasuke slowly parted the halves of Naruto's ass, revealing the other's puckered hole to his heated gaze. The entire area was perfectly hairless and the orifice itself was a mere shade duskier than Naruto's overall skin tone. It looked… _tight_.

 _Practically begging for my attention_. The mere sight of it in the muted daylight had Sasuke's cock hardening even more, his length already ramrod straight, and less than an inch away from the other's ass. He wasn't going to rush this opportunity, however, no matter how horny he felt. He'd fantasize about doing this so many times that he simply wanted to savor it. He'd yearned to explore another man's body, to smell his musk, and hear his baritone moans, as he learned what pleased his lover, and now that he was here with Naruto, Sasuke wasn't going to pass up on it.

Naruto now gripped his pillow on both ends, a smoky blue eye studying Sasuke over his shoulder. "You're very bold, lately."

"You make me feel bold," he murmured, lowering his face until his breath ghosted against the other's crack.

Naruto gave a sexy little smile. "So what are you gonna do now?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"What I've wanted to do to you since we first met," he replied. Without further hesitation, he moved his mouth downward and gave a teasing, slow lick to Naruto's hole.

Naruto gasped, closing his eyes. "Mmm… of all the best ways t-to wake up, this is definitely at the top of my lissst," he moaned.

 _Yes, Sasuke_ , he thought with a content smile. Last night hadn't been just a fantasy. It had been very much a reality.

Meanwhile, Sasuke merely grunted, putting all of his focus on mapping the other's tight orifice with his tongue, as he clutched the other's cheeks apart so that he wouldn't be smothered. His slick muscle traced every silken ridge it came into contact with, and with every flick of his tongue, he absorbed the other's musky scent and taste. Every moan that Naruto let out empowered him in his exploration, his confidence in his own abilities to please another man skyrocketing with every gasp and grunt. After one particular lick, Sasuke experimentally followed it with a forceful suck.

Naruto gasped loudly, biting his lip. "God… Sasuke," he praised, closing his eyes in bliss. It seemed that Sasuke's fingers weren't the only talented body parts on his person. Lost in the exquisite pleasure Sasuke's tongue was wreaking on his ass, he couldn't help but grind his erection into the bed, encouraging him with fervent whispers. "Yeah… just like that…"

Sasuke felt completely emboldened, knowing the other was enjoying it as much as he hoped Naruto would. And there was no doubt that Naruto would probably let him know it, for Sasuke was starting to realize that Naruto was perhaps the most responsive partner he'd ever had.

And he certainly showed it.

The other's hips squirmed in response, aiding Sasuke by rubbing himself against Sasuke's tongue. Desiring more, however, Sasuke reached beneath Naruto's thighs, his mouth and tongue zealously continuing their onslaught. Then, gripping him firmly, Sasuke hauled Naruto towards him, bringing him unbearably close to his mouth so that he could slip the tip of his tongue into the moist hole. At that, Naruto moaned deeply, shuddering, as his fingers grasped his pillow in a tight grip. He shifted a little, tilting his hips upwards at an angle to give Sasuke better access.

Knowing he was giving Naruto such pleasure heightened Sasuke's own arousal. He responded to Naruto's incessant groans of satisfaction by moaning into his entrance, as he continued to fuck Naruto with his tongue, feeling positively drunk with the sexual power the act seemed to give him. After lapping the other's hole so thoroughly that it was left bright pink, he moved his mouth downward so that he could tease the other's perineum and balls, which hung deliciously low underneath.

The suction was driving Naruto crazy, leaving him quivering against the bed, as the other masterfully tongued him as if he'd been doing it all of his life. Sasuke was quickly becoming unhinged, and it showed in the ferocity with which he threw himself into the salacious act he was currently performing. A part of Naruto hadn't really known what to expect when Sasuke woke up, but while he knew he'd pleased Sasuke last night, he certainly hadn't expected to awaken to  _this_. He wouldn't have figured that Sasuke would go that far so soon.

His thoughts scattered as he felt the tight coil of desire churn stronger in his groin. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, and wanting more friction, he rubbed his cock harder against the bed as he reveled in the moist penetration of Sasuke's tongue. Naruto could practically feel the swelling of his own sac, as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.

Although eager to continue teasing the other, Sasuke was ready to move on. He pulled back, hearing Naruto give a disappointed groan. He gave Naruto's ass one more squeeze before repositioning himself, and resting his body on Naruto's, his thighs cradling the other's.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto whined. He then arched as Sasuke's mouth was suddenly on his shoulder, feeling him rain kisses along the curve.

"Who says I'm stopping?" Sasuke drawled sensually as he slipped a hand beneath Naruto.

Naruto suddenly gasped as he felt Sasuke's warm hand curl around his aching length. He instantly lifted his hips a bit so that he would have more room to work with. Sasuke pumped him slowly, teasingly, and Naruto moaned, as he tried to thrust against him.

Sasuke subtly rotated his hips, his erection rubbing against Naruto's ass. The friction alone had him leaking against the other's backside, the slight precum making him slip along the other's warm skin. This lethargic form of sexual foreplay was something he'd never really had the opportunity to indulge in.

 _No_ , he mentally corrected. He'd never really been  _motivated_  to indulge in it.

"Naruto…" His breath tickled the skin of Naruto's earlobe, as he inhaled the scent of the citrusy shampoo, which clung to the other's sunshine locks.

"Yeah?" Naruto reached behind him so that he could grip Sasuke's hip, encouraging him further.

"I really wanna be inside you," he murmured, biting the lobe of Naruto's ear with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled breathlessly as he heard the phrase he'd said last night come out of the other's mouth. "Well… what are you waiting for?"

It was all the encouragement Sasuke needed.

In no time at all, Sasuke had found the box of condoms, slapped one on, and dug up the lube from a corner of the bed. He then poured a substantial amount of lube on Naruto's hole, slicking the opening well, as his hooded eyes took in his handy work.

Meanwhile, Naruto repositioned himself on his hands and knees as Sasuke tossed the bottle of lube aside. He knew from experience that it was easier to start off in that position—especially since it'd been quite a while since he'd last been with a man. Then Sasuke too positioned himself on his knees, behind Naruto. This time, with Sasuke's tongue having loosened Naruto up a bit, it didn't take long for Naruto to adjust to Sasuke's probing fingers as he carefully stretched him. All throughout, Naruto guided him, even moving backwards on Sasuke fingers once he was comfortable enough to do so. Once Naruto was able to take all three of Sasuke's fingers with ease, Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"I think we're good to go, Sasuke," he panted, his eyes simmering pools of blue as he looked at him.

With excitement coursing through his every vein, Sasuke nodded. "I'll go slowly," he replied, as he rubbed a soothing hand over the other's ass.

He scooted up closer and lined up his cock to Naruto's glistening opening. Then, with careful precision, he gripped Naruto by the hip and pushed his hips forward, pressing into the first tight ring. With Naruto's face turned to the side, Sasuke was able to see the closed-eyed, concentrated look on his face.

He managed to get the tip in, the pressure on that area of his cock alone, unbelievably tight. He licked his lips, forcing himself to remain still. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly.

Naruto's head jerked in a nod, a blue eye meeting Sasuke's. "Yeah, just… wait. It's been a long time," he offered, facing forward again. He let his head hang as his body adjusted.

A minute later, he gave Sasuke the go ahead to continue. Gradually, Sasuke pushed past the second ring, and with a few brief pauses along the way, he was  _finally_  able tosink his full length into the hot cavern of Naruto's ass with a hiss.

 _Holy fuck_ , he thought, the sensation so intense that his body bowed over Naruto's back, as he momentarily closed his eyes. It was like being caught between some kind of carnal heaven and sweet hell. He'd never experienced this form of tightness before, not even with any of his girlfriends. It simply felt… _amazing_.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already panting as he felt his inner walls cling to Sasuke's cock like a glove. The slight burn of the other's dick in his ass, along with the steady tugs he was giving to his own erection, was titillating enough to keep the edge off of any discomfort. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to accept someone into his body again. It wasn't an act he simply did with anyone.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke over his shoulder. "C'mon, Sasuke. I need you."

Sasuke gained some measure of control over himself, his gaze searing into the other's sultry blue eye as Naruto voiced the plea. Without further prompting, Sasuke gripped Naruto by the hips and slowly pulled out of him, waiting a beat before gradually pushing back into his tight heat.

He moaned. "You're so… tight," he muttered, his eyes closing of their own volition, as he repeated the action several more times. He could hear Naruto reply with a mewled grunt.

Gradually, Sasuke's careful thrusts sped up, as he bit his lip and gave himself over to his body's instincts. With his hands anchoring Naruto to him, it wasn't long before he found a natural rhythm, pulling the other man towards him as he snapped his hips forward, insistent on intensifying the pleasure.

"Aaah… aaah," Naruto moaned in unadulterated pleasure. It hadn't taken very long for Sasuke to stimulate that spot inside of him that had his toes curling. He'd nearly forgotten what it was like to be intimate in this way with a man, had almost forgotten how raw and consuming it could be. Sasuke was ramming into him, the sharp bouncing of his balls smacking against his ass with every penetrative thrust. The sensations all blended together in a sexual cocktail of lust that had him wilting against the sheets, his face buried in the pillow beneath him. He gasped, moving his hand until he could gnaw on his own fingers—it felt so good.

Sasuke watched with hooded eyes as his cock slipped out of Naruto's ass over and over, nearly pulling all the way out, before slamming back in. The force of his thrusts caused Naruto's ass cheeks to bounce as they smacked against his groin. His own body strained as he huffed, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow, yet the sounds coming out of Naruto's mouth had him quickening his pace. He wanted to hear even more.

In a change of pace, Sasuke suddenly leaned forward until he was all but lying on Naruto's back, forcing Naruto's backside to lower. He enfolded him in his arms, needing to feel him closer, his forehead lowering to rest against the back of Naruto's neck. He wanted to be wrapped around him, have every inch of his body touching his, just as much as he wanted to stay inside of him, claiming his body from the inside out. He slowed his thrusts, and with a swivel of his hips began a slow, deliberate thrusting that kept him intimately pressed against Naruto's ass.

Enveloped tightly in Sasuke's arms, Naruto gripped his forearms, panting. "Ahhh… s-so good, Sa-ha-suke. I love it," The other pumped leisurely, and he could feel every achingly slow glide of Sasuke's cock, dragging against the walls of his ass.

This maddening, unhurried tempo continued on for a few minutes. When one of Sasuke's hands shifted close to Naruto's face, Naruto took the thumb into his mouth, sucking on the salty digit with zeal. In response, Sasuke dropped a wet kiss at the nape of his neck, burying his nose into the soft, blond hair.

Then, suddenly, Naruto was turning, causing Sasuke to slip out of him, as he tried to pull back. "What's w—"

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Sasuke was unexpectedly shoved onto his back as Naruto clamored on top of him. Sasuke had no choice but to lie back and rest his hands on Naruto's thighs as the other straddled him.

Naruto sent him a wolfish grin. "A switch of pace is in order," he said, as he ran his hands up Sasuke's chest, his fingers briefly catching in Sasuke's nipples, making the other inhale sharply. Now, in the daylight, Naruto could see just how that beautifully pale chest was flushed red, as were Sasuke's high cheekbones. He leaned down and laid soft kisses on Sasuke's chin, before leaving a few teasing pecks on Sasuke's mouth. Before Sasuke could reciprocate, however, Naruto leaned back out of his reach, giving a teasing smile.

Then, he began to move his hips in a subtle manner, rubbing himself against Sasuke for a brief moment. He could feel Sasuke's condom-covered cock wet and pressing between his cheeks. The tip just rested against his spasming opening, his hole craving to be filled again. Sasuke's hands instantly moved to cup both halves of his ass.

"Stop teasing," Sasuke chided thickly, his dark eyes burning into Naruto's, looking completely debauched with his hair disheveled and his chest heaving.

"I can't help it, Sasuke. It's a part of my nature," he replied with a playful smile. He rubbed against Sasuke only once more before reaching for the lube. He quickly reached behind him and massaged more on Sasuke's dick and his pucker, before tossing the bottle aside. Then, he rose up on his knees, lifting himself up. Gripping Sasuke's cock with one hand, he aligned it with his hole, and sank onto the stiff length, his mouth falling open at the sensation. In this position, he felt even fuller than before. Then, bracing his hands on Sasuke's chest, he began to ride Sasuke's cock with a practiced swivel of his hips. He was once again left moaning in bliss as every downward stroke hit his swollen prostate head on.

Sasuke watched the scene with his lip between his teeth. Naruto looked like a blond Adonis riding him for all he was worth. His bright hair was a tousled mass atop of his head, and his flushed face was an expressive canvas that clearly displayed the pleasure he was feeling, his mouth parting with every gasp and his brows pinching together. His neck and chest were quickly becoming dewy with sweat, and with every seductive pivot of his talented hips, the defined muscles of his abdomen flexed. Against that abdomen, Naruto's engorged cock flopped heavily, bouncing against Sasuke's stomach. It was leaking heavily, depositing thin strings of precum on his abdomen. And the sounds, sweet Jesus, the  _sounds_  that were coming from his mouth…

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

As the pleasure built, he released Naruto's ass in favor of maintaining a near-bruising grip on his hips, helping the other move on top of him, as he could do nothing else. "Ahhh… goddamn," he murmured, closing his eyes as one sharp downward stroke sent chills flying up his balls. "Ride me good, Naruto" he found himself commanding breathlessly.

"Aaah-haa, yesss…" Naruto groaned, his head falling forward as he savored the sensation of his ass being filled again and again. At this point, he didn't even know if he was in control of himself, as his hips seemed to move on their own, seeking the sweet culmination that was just on the horizon. He moved one hand to stroke his dick with firm tugs, heightening his pleasure even further. "C'mon, Sasuke... c'mon…" he moaned, uncaring if what he said made sense or not.

Naruto's impassioned plea was not ignored. Sasuke grit his teeth, his legs bending a bit at the knees. Then he began to thrust upward at Naruto's every downward stroke, both men grunting and heaving as their bodies met again and again. Sasuke could feel it; that delicious, inescapable tension in his gut that he aimed to assuage by reaching that absolute zenith, which was just within his grasp, and he wanted to get there with Naruto. He strained, his face growing taut with concentration as he determinedly maintained Naruto's frenzied rhythm, the tightening in his groin growing with every second.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of head as his body began to quiver. His balls began to draw up tightly against him, as his nipples constricted into tight nubs, signaling that his body was preparing for what would be a blinding release.

Quickly, within several lightning-fast seconds, and with Sasuke still thrusting up feverishly into him, Naruto's body went rigid. With his head tossing backwards and his mouth agape, Sasuke watched as his overwrought lover came powerfully with a shuddering groan. His cock shot out his pungent juices onto Sasuke's stomach in several pulsating releases, Naruto milking out the last few.

A more beautiful sight, Sasuke had yet to see.

The vision was enough to send him teetering over the edge. His body tensed swiftly, back arching—nearly toppling Naruto—as he finally came, his balls clenching tightly as he released his aching load safely within Naruto's tight ass.

A minute later, Naruto was pitching forward onto Sasuke, the other opening his arms just in time to receive him. They said nothing for several minutes as the sweaty men caught their breath, Naruto's face resting in the hollow of Sasuke's neck.

Uncaring of the mess between them, Sasuke's arms remained around the other man, even if somewhat limply. He could feel the frantic thudding of Naruto's heart gradually steadying against his own chest. When Naruto nuzzled his face into his neck, Sasuke's arms tightened around him, a sense of overwhelming serenity washing over him. In that moment, he couldn't help but smile a little. He felt so utterly…

 _Alive_.

With a burst of spontaneity, he rolled, taking Naruto with him, the other squawking in surprise. Once he was on top of Naruto, he gathered him well into his arms, looking down into the other's smiling face, and dipped his head. However, before his lips could touch Naruto's, a tanned hand moved to cover his mouth. Lifting an irritated brow in question, Naruto smiled wider.

"Don't take offense, but I'm doing us both a favor. Morning breath is a bitch, ya know."

Sasuke scowled, removing the hand on his mouth so that he could speak. He placed it by the other's head, threading his fingers through Naruto's. "I don't care," he murmured, shoving a leg between the other's.

Naruto merely moaned a little, before letting out a husky laugh. "Don't say I didn't warn you," was all he could manage before Sasuke's mouth took possession of his. Their lips molded together, Sasuke's slick tongue slowly sliding in to play with Naruto's. The dancer's arms wrapped around Sasuke's back, one hand running down the length of his spine, as they kissed, the sound of their mouths meeting repeatedly, utterly sexy to their ears in their state of post-coital bliss.

After exploring Naruto's mouth thoroughly for a few minutes, Sasuke shifted his face, raining moist pecks along his jaw, chin, and neck. All the while, the other let out little mewls of pleasure. Eventually, Sasuke began laying a trail of gentle kisses to Naruto's ear.

Then, with a lopsided smile, Sasuke murmured, "You're right, it is a bitch."

It took a moment for Naruto to understand what Sasuke meant, but once he did, he burst into peals of laughter, as a pleased Sasuke looked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem* Well...writing this was an experience in more ways than one. I suppose this chapter will be remembered as a treat for some, for obvious reasons, but for me, i think i'll always remember it differently. Midway through writing this chapter, i lost and buried my remaining grandmother, which was traumatizing in ways that will mark me for the rest of my life. And now i'm going through another crisis that is going to take a lot of strength to pull through it. All the while, this chapter was sitting there. At times i'd work on it, at times i'd give up on it. Still, in the end, i've accepted that working on it was probably a distraction i needed.
> 
> I want to thank my beta and friend telracsgomesu for being there for me, and even enduring my two-week internet hiatus (so sorry i put you through that lol). I also want to thank my tumblr friends for being there for me during what was an incredibly difficult time. Lastly, i want to thank all the reviewers who so patiently waited for me to write anything at all, especially those who were wondering if i was okay.
> 
> As for this Sasuke and Naruto, they've kind of taken on a life of their own. The story started off as one thing, and has totally become another. At its core, it's a story about a connection between two people in a realistic/contemporary setting. And as for this chapter...well, my beta's still fanning herself, and i'm still laughing. Oh, and before i forget, my dear friend Dákkar has made a fan art just for this occasion, which she did some months back. I'll post a smaller version of it in part one. Until next time~


End file.
